


Reunion Drabbles

by Gears112, phantomthief_fee



Series: Reunion AU [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Babysitting, Bonding, Dog adoption, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kids being cute, Medical students, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 61,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Series of Canon One-shots, Drabbles, etc that are set in the Reunion AU.





	1. Dog Days

...

“Alright, let’s take a look at the puppies.” Dr. Robin said as he led his daughter into the pound, the girl looking back and forth from the dogs.

“Whoa…so many puppies…” The young girl whispered before her eyes lit up and pulled her father towards one of the windows. “Look! Daddy! The big one over there!” She pointed to a large black and white dog sitting near the back. 

“I see, he’s a big fella…” Dawn looked at her father.

“Could be a lady you know.” Dr. Robin rolled his eyes.

“Of course, how could I be so wrong?” He teased as the dog looked up at them before sitting its head down, as if in defeat. Dawn seemed to notice that as well as she looked at one of the volunteers.

“Why is the puppy back there sad?” The volunteer smiled softly.

“Well, that fella there has been adopted and returned quite a bit…” The volunteer explained. “He’s too nervous and shy and hasn’t quite gotten used to any homes before he's returned back to us. He’s very friendly though. Just like this fella over here….” Dr. Robin blinked slowly as the other dogs in the windows tried to either get the family’s attention or try and help the other dog to feel better, remembering an old friend who was just like that. Who thought that no one wanted or liked him for who he was.

“We’ll take him.” The volunteer and Dawn looked at him in surprise. 

“Sir, are you sure?” Dr. Robin nodded firmly. Dawn’s eyes lit up in excitement as the volunteer nodded and went to get the dog. Dr. Robin looked at the happiness on his daughter’s face and chuckled, especially as Dawn came close to the dog and gently began to pet the dog, and softly telling the dog about their home and the amazingness that she got a dog before Amy did and talking about all of her friends to the dog, who understandably was wary of this new change, but when the dog looked up at him, a part of the doctor knew this was the right match for them. He got to a knee and allowed the dog to come closer.

“Hey there-”

“Murray!” Dr. Robin looked at his daughter. “His name is Murray!”

“Oh really?” Dawn nodded.

“He told me." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And besides, he looks like a Murray.” Dr. Robin and the volunteer chuckled as Dr. Robin looked at the dog and had to admit, his daughter was right.

“Well, Murray it is then...Welcome to the Robin household Murray…”


	2. A Sheep Strayed from the Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua has returned overseas, staying in the hospital till his injury heals, and while there he bears witness to one of the members of the search party's 'escape' from the studio.
> 
> TW: Character Death and mild body horror

...

“Dee, you have class…” Joshua said as his girlfriend pouted.

“But Joshy…”

“I’m going to be here for a while…” He said. “Besides, the kids are going to lose it if you aren’t there. 'Mass chaos as the entire third grade overruns the hospital to check on their favorite teacher', is a bit long for a newspaper report....” She chuckled and pecked him softly on the forehead.

“Alright, but only because the nurse is here with breakfast.” Joshua made a face as Cordelia chuckled and left the room, leaving him with the nurse and the hospital breakfast. Once he had breakfast, it was another round of doctors inspecting the wound, antiseptic and local put near the wound to allow the nurses to redress it, and a few hours of Joshua left to his thoughts. He drifted into a light sleep before he heard screaming. Joshua jolted awake, wincing in pain at his injury as he saw the ICU team rush by his hospital room, holding a man covered in a black liquid, obviously trying to escape. Joshua watched as he tried to steady his breathing as a nurse came in and tended to his arm wound.

“What’s going on?” He asked and the nurse gulped.

“I-It’s Officer Franks...David...He’s in shock...and covered in ink…We’ve had to sedate him...” She managed out before rubbing her eyes. Joshua patted her arm gently; he had only heard about the search party that went to Joey Drew’s studio, after all, he was in the middle of recovering from his war injury. Nancy was definitely putting on a brave face for her younger brother, but she was seriously hurting with the disappearance of her brother and father. The nurse smiled softly, thanking Joshua for the comfort before checking his vitals and went to report to the doctor. Joshua sighed softly as he leaned back, trying to avoid thoughts of the previous year and a half, which wouldn’t help the situation in the slightest.

.

* * *

 

.

David was  _ interesting _ to say the least. Joshua walked by the man’s room during his therapy walks and on ‘good’ days, the days when David was coherent and calm enough to talk, he and Joshua would talk, reminiscing about the past, talking about what changed in the time since Joshua was overseas, but those peaceful moments didn’t last long as David would seem to slip into another place, screaming for the other members of the search parties and begging for mercy and the doctors and nurses would rush in and hurry and try and sedate David, who was clearly suffering from whatever had happened at the studio. However, most of the time he was sedated, sleeping as they tried to clean the ink off of him, the worry of ink poisoning obvious.

Of course, it didn’t matter, as less than a week from the day he was brought into the hospital, David was dead from a mixture of a heart attack and ink poisoning. Joshua didn’t see the body, but judging from the trembling of Nancy as she forced herself through her visit, she had the unfortunate luck to see what happened.

“Nance…” Joshua said softly as she sat next to his bed. His gentle voice, plus with what the implication of David’s death meant, Nancy broke down into tears, sobbing into the hospital sheets. Joshua brushed his fingers into her hair, he was the one of the few people who Nancy trusted enough to let down her walls, and he knew that she needed to get it out. He looked up and saw Cordelia in the doorway, smiling softly; she would probably deny it, but she was far stronger than she thought, and being truly, if he wanted to pull a reference to her former employment, sent from above in the way she helped everyone keep looking forward. Cordelia came over and rubbed Nancy’s back and after a few moments, Nancy lifted her head and sniffled.

“Gosh you two…” She laughed weakly. “Geez...you two would make perfect parents…” Cordelia blushed and Joshua rolled his eyes at his friend’s deflection of her emotions in a true Lawrence fashion. 

“Nancy…” Cordelia stammered. “I don’t think now’s the time to think about that…” Joshua smiled softly before he snorted.

“Yeah, especially since we’re going to have to help Chris out.” Both women looked at him in surprise as Joshua smiled as he relayed the news to the women, hoping that this bit of positive would be able to help through this dark time.


	3. Medical Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from Murray's past where he and his friend study for medical school.
> 
> Trigger Warning for Implied/Reference Self Harm

...

“Boomp~” Murray chuckled as he looked up from his textbook, seeing the one year old playing with her food. He shot a look at his colleague, her father and smiled slightly, the man was out cold, face in the textbook. Murray got up as the child made whining noise and grabbing motions towards her father’s drink.

“You thirsty, Ms. Dawn? Here, I’ll get you a bottle…” Murray headed to the kitchen and grabbed the baby bottle. He awkwardly filled the bottle and came over to the girl and handed her the bottle, chuckling as the child happily drank the bottle before she dropped the bottle, giggling as it fell. “Oh good grief…” Murray sighed as he picked up the bottle before Dawn grabbed his shirt sleeve babbling excitedly. Murray nodded, pretending to understand the baby talk before he winced as the shirt’s fabric brushed too harshly against his skin. “A-Ah!” Dawn let go in surprise as Murray clutched his arm as Dawn’s father, Mitchell, groaned.

“Ngh?” He managed out before sitting up. “Did I pass-Oh! Murray! Your arm!” Murray turned away, clenching his arm tighter and ignoring the pain jolting up his arm.

“I-It’s fine!” Murray said quickly, but apparently not quick enough for Mitchell, who quickly grabbed a paper towel and took Murray’s arm. “M-Mitc-” Mitchell rolled up Murray’s sleeve, seeing the varying levels of healed crisscrossed scars and marks. Murray felt his stomach slowly rollover; Mitchell would certainly hate him now. He would certainly never want to see him again and kick him out of the house and never help him with this grueling medical program and he’d fail and he-

“Let’s get the antiseptic from the bathroom.” Was all the other man said before leading Murray to the bathroom. Both were quiet as Mitchell applied the medication and applied the bandages to Murray’s injuries. After a few moments, Mitchell chuckled. “This is good practice for Saturday’s lecture, eh?” Murray didn’t look at him, trying to find something interesting besides their shoes. Mitchell sighed softly. “Murray...look, I don’t know what’s going on with you outside of class...but if it’s anything going on with your home, you can certainly stay with me and Dawn…” Murray looked at his friend, trying to see if there was any malicious intent in the other man’s eyes, but couldn’t find anything but concern for his friend. Murray smiled softly.

“T-Thanks Mitchell...I-I’ll keep that in mind…” Mitchell smiled before standing up and going to the door.

“Come on, we can probably cram one more chapter before I have to put Dawn to bed…”

“Right…”


	4. A Moment of Peace

...

Father Lawrence sighed softly as he materizaled in the poster on Level 14. Granted his appearance was that of Bendy, in some ironic form of insult to injury from that bastard Drew, but the fact he and the others would more or less move around the studio and bother Drew was a mild plus. He watched as the being named the Projectionist shuffled through the ink and sighed softly; everyone here was in a sorry state and the only thing he could do was watch. Watch as men were pulled to the ink, stripped of everything in some pointless attempt to appease a False God, creatures roaming around in obvious pain as Joey gleefully roamed like a cruel king surveying his destruction. Father Lawrence sighed softly before hearing a confused grunt. He looked up and saw the Projectionist looking at him curiously, poking the poster paper. Father Lawrence carefully moved out of the way of the dripping ink coming from the creature’s hand, surprising the creature as it moved closer to the poster.

“It is alright my child, I cannot harm you,” He knew that the creature couldn’t hear him, but it still felt like the right thing to do, after all he was a man of God, a man to spread comfort and give peace to those he needed it. The Projectionist tilt its head, confusing the preacher for a moment before the creature sat down in the ink, watching the preacher. “Um...my child? What are you…” He trailed off as he realized that to the creature it must’ve looked like the poster was one of the shorts that constantly played. He chuckled softly, both amused by the childlike mannerisms of the creature and the entire strangeness of this situation. “Well...I suppose we will have to make do with this situation, and please forgive me if this isn’t quite up to the bar for what you look at…” He said before he began telling classic stories, making sure that his gestures and hand movements told the story as he spoke, knowing that while the words wouldn’t reach the creature, at the very least he would be able to give the creature some sense of hope or peace. It seemed to work  as he finished, he saw the Projectionist sleeping against the wall, in an almost peaceful matter. Father Lawrence sighed softly; Drew's madness would be stopped. One way or another.


	5. Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy takes Ruby shopping for clothes

Roy was taking Ruby shopping. Not because he liked her or anything, but because he’d promised Chris he’d do so. Ruby was headed back to school and she needed some new clothes for the coming school year. Cordelia had given him a hard time about it. 

“Are you sure it’s just because you’re fulfilling a promise to Chris?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Are you sure it’s not because you like her?”

“I don’t like children,” Roy said flatly. “This is a favour to Chris. Nothing less, nothing more. You know what they say, never work with animals or children.”

“Suuure.” Cordelia grinned, tapping her pencil. 

“Remind me, when are you marrying that Foster boy again?” Roy asked, smiling when he heard his sister begin to sputter. Roy laughed to himself and left the house as quickly as he could. This wasn’t because he liked Ruby, he told himself. It was a favor to Chris. He didn’t like Chris either. The tattoo artist was simply an acquaintance. Roy didn’t do friends, not anymore. After all, no one would willingly spend time with someone like him, right? He looked like a freak and his personality was pretty crappy. He drove over, continuing to tell himself this until he got to the tattoo parlor. His heart immediately melted upon seeing Ruby and Chris, though. Ruby sat on her father’s lap, coloring and telling her father about the picture.  

“Hey! Roy!” Chris shifted Ruby to the couch and got up to greet the other man. “It’s good to see you, man! Thank you again for doing this!”  Roy smiled slightly, accepting the hug Chris was offering.  

“It’s good to see you too.” He conceded. 

“Hi, Uncle Roy!” Ruby waved excitedly. “Wanna see my picture?”

“Of course.” He moved closer so he could see her picture. Ruby held it up proudly. 

“It’s you, me, and Daddy!” She said. “We’re a family!” Roy froze for a moment, unsure how to react to this. Then he smiled and ruffled her hair. 

“It’s a very nice picture.” He told her. “Now, are you ready to go?” Ruby nodded and hopped off the couch before holding the picture out to Roy. 

“Are you...giving it to me?” He asked. She nodded. 

“Well, thank you.” He took it and folded it up, tucking it into his coat pocket. He’d never been given a picture by a child before. Cordelia would write songs for him when she’d been young. He supposed he could hang it up in his office. 

“She really does like you.” Chris laughed. 

“She’s not the only one.” Nancy looked up from her paperwork with a conspiratorial smile. Chris gave her a withering look and she turned her attention back to her papers, snickering. 

“We’d better be going.” Without thinking, Roy took Ruby’s hand and led her out of the car. He’d started keeping a car seat in the back seat for her use. Cordelia continued to give him a hard time about it. He strapped her in and they set off for the mall. Ruby kicked her feet against the seat, obviously very excited. 

“You must really like shopping,” Roy said. 

“It’s always really fun!” Ruby nodded. “And I like spending time with you!” 

“I enjoy spending time with you too,” Roy admitted. Ruby squealed and clapped her hands. The rest of the drive over was quiet, but once they got to the mall, Ruby was a bundle of energy again. She dragged Roy into the mall, jumping around and pointing at everything. 

“Slow down!” He said, although not in a very forceful manner. A few parents gave him sympathetic looks, and he honestly wasn’t sure how to react to that. Chris had given him a list and he tried to corral Ruby’s energy into those specific stores. Once in the stores, she proceeded to pick out a whole bunch of clothes and headed to the dressing room to try them on. Roy had unknowingly slipped into big brother mode, trailing after her towards the dressing room. 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” He asked. 

“I can do it myself.” Ruby nodded and disappeared into the dressing room. Roy took this moment to catch his breath. He’d forgotten just how tiring it could be being around a small child. How had his mother controlled both him and Cordelia?

“Kids can be a real handful, can’t the?” The saleswoman laughed, approaching him. 

“Tell me about it.” He smiled tiredly. 

“Is she your only one?”

“Pardon?” Roy looked over at her, caught slightly off guard. 

“Is she your only child?” The saleswoman asked. 

“Oh, um, yes.” Roy wasn’t sure why he’d told the woman that, but it felt good to say it. He’d never thought about having a family before. Back when he’d still been an actor, he’d dreamed of having a whirlwind romance with another star, filled with drama and intrigue. That had gone out the window once he’d actually met some of the other stars and they’d turned out to be giant assholes. 

“You’re a lucky man.” The saleswoman patted his back and walked away. 

“Yeah, I am.” Roy smiled to himself as Ruby appeared from behind the curtain, proudly displaying her choice in outfit. It was a ridiculous mishmash of clothes that one wouldn’t normally think would go together. 

“You look adorable.” He said. 

It was dark out when the two of them finally left the mall. Ruby had tired herself out, so Roy balanced the shopping bags on one arm and held her with the other. He put both in the back of the car and drove back to the tattoo parlor. Chris was waiting outside. He waved as Roy pulled up. 

“How’d it go?” He asked. 

“It went very well.” Roy handed the bags and Ruby over to Chris. 

“It must’ve. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this wide.” 

It was then that Roy realized he hadn’t stopped smiling since his conversation with the saleslady. He reached up tentatively to touch his face, as though he was surprised at the expression. 

“You alright?” Chris asked, frowning slightly. 

“I’m fine.” Roy quickly shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” Chris didn’t seem to completely believe him, but let it go. 

“Thanks again for doing this.” 

“I wouldn’t mind doing again,” Roy said before he could stop himself. “If you wouldn’t mind.” He added. Chris stared at him for a moment before grinning. 

“That’d be great.” He said. “Maybe I can come along next time.” 

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” Maybe Cordelia was right. Maybe he did like Chris and Ruby. Maybe they could be a family.


	6. The Search Party Babysitting Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby catches the Search Party up on all that changed, in her own way.

...

“Where were you Uncle Danny?” Ruby asked innocently as she looked up at her ‘uncle’. Danny rubbed the back of his head.

“Um...well, it’s a tad difficult to explain…” Danny looked at the other men for some help and Gerald sighed.

“Ms. Ruby,” Ruby turned to the former pastor. “When you were much younger, a lot of our family members went missing, and we wanted to get answers. But the person we went to had demonic powers-”

“Dem-whoa-what?” Gerald chuckled.

“Bad magic, he had really bad magic and cursed us to stay there.” The girl nodded slowly.

“Then princes saved you all? Like in fairytales?” There was snorting from the men as Gerald chuckled.

“I walked into that one I suppose…” He said softly before patting Ruby’s head. “There weren’t any princes, it was our family that came and saved us from that man.” Ruby nodded slowly before she crossed her arms firmly.

“Good!” She stated. “And if I see that bad man, I’m going to have some words for him! You missed a looooot of fun things!! Like, Fat-ter Lar-ence, Jacob’s been showing me and Uncle Sammy about this Pokey-man and he actually won a thingy at the comic shop and he won a Pika-chu doll! And he let me keep him and he’s really fluffy!! Oh! And there was this time that Ms. Bell let me help her class and they sang really pretty! And, and Uncle Roy taught me how to dance with a bamboo!”

“Roy...that’s Cordelia’s brother, right?” Ruby nodded firmly.

“Yep! Uncle Roy is really fun! Though he and Daddy’s faces get weird when they’re near each other..” The adults looked at the girl in confusion as the girl frowned.

“What do you mean Ruby?”

“Well, their faces sometimes get really pink and red sometimes, and when I asked Nana, she just chuckles and say that they’re  _ yeon-in _ , but I don’t really get that...but Daddy gets even more red if he hears her and then he and her argue in something and then Daddy hides in the kitchen and Nana laughs saying my Daddy is silly…” The adults exchanged looks; they knew that the older Bell sibling kept to himself, but apparently since they had been trapped, things had certainly changed.

“Well, Chris is definitely silly…” Danny said. “I remember when we were younger, we got in so much trouble...heh, remember that record incident with Mr. Harpins?” Gerald groaned and wiped his face as Ruby looked confused. “Mr. Harpins was a really strict Sunday School teacher, a real jerk, and always going on about morals and how ‘anything fun is sin’!”

“He was admittedly harsh…but he meant well.” Danny rolled his eyes before continuing his story about how he, Joshua, and Chris pranked the teacher after he had gone on a rant. Ruby was in tears laughing so hard as Danny acted as the old man and even Gerald couldn’t help but laugh as Danny imitated him when the prank happened and Mr. Harpins had claimed there was a demon in the classroom. Needless to say that Chris was properly embarrassed when he came to pick up his daughter and the gentle teasing of both his involvement in the prank and his ‘friendship’ with Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least according to Google Translate, "yeon-in" means Sweethearts in Korean, so take the translation with a grain of salt


	7. One Day at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy learns that some surprises aren't as fun for the intended as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the time before Bendy becomes aware of who he was formerly.

Bendy was terrified as he stepped back from Joshua, the man panting heavily and clutching his arm as if it was going to come off. Joshua was mumbling something in a panicked tone, staring at his arm in horror. He only grabbed Joshy’s arm to swing from it and to surprise him, why was he so upset and frightened?

“J-Joshy?” Bendy whispered as Chris came in holding Ruby. He immediately set Ruby down and whispered something to her before rushing to Joshua, the little girl coming over to Bendy. “R-Ruby, what’s going on with him?!” Ruby took his hand and smiled softly.

“Uncle Joshy is having a flashback…” She said quietly. “S-Something must’ve triggered it, and Daddy’s going to help him snap out of it…” She and Bendy looked to see Chris calmly talking to Joshua in the same thing Joshua was mumbling and leading him out of the room. “Joshy’s going to be ok, he’s just really rattled...Daddy said it’s like a really bad nightmare in the middle of the day.” Bendy nodded slowly. “I’m sure it was just an accident that caused it, he’s not gonna be mad at you...” She smiled, patting the demon on the shoulder. “Nana usually sings something to calm down my uncles if they have the flashbacks at the restaurant…and sometimes I can help them too with my humming!” Ruby began humming the tune and Bendy smiled slightly.

“It’s very pretty…” Ruby blushed.

“Thank you Bendy, Nana says that when I’m a bit older, she’ll teach me the words, and she says I’ll be able to sing at the school concerts with Miss Bell’s class!” Bendy nodded before he frowned.

“Wait a minute, I thought she and Joshy were married…?” Ruby started giggling, confusing the demon further. “What?”

“They’re not married, silly!” Ruby said. “If they were married, then Miss Bell would be Misses Bell!” Bendy nodded, giggling as well. 

“Oh yeah! And Sammy would be even madder at Joshy, I mean he’s got this face when Joshy and Cordelia are together,” He made the face and Ruby started laughing, tumbling over as she tried to catch her breath as Bendy continued to pretend to be the Music Director and ‘complaining’ about Joshua ‘taking’ Cordelia away, unaware that Cordelia was in the doorway, trying to keep a straight face as Joshua and Chris came back into the room, both tired and drained, but smiling at Bendy’s antics.

“Oh Bendy, you’re so silly!!” Ruby managed out before seeing Joshua. “Oh! Uncle Joshy! Are you ok now?” Joshua nodded, getting to his knees to embrace the hug from the toddler. 

“Yeah, I’m alright Ruby...it’s one day at a time…One day at a time…”


	8. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gives the youngest Lawrence a pep talk, while also trying to avoid the memories of the past as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in between 'Readjustment' and the events of 'Daddy's Home' where Murray Hill is Bendy.

....

“Hiya Jacob!” The youngest Lawrence looked up from his book as Bendy hopped over. “What are you doing?”

“Reading.” Bendy frowned.

“But it’s a sunny day! Shouldn’t you be hanging out with your friends outside?”

“Don’t have any.” Bendy gasped.

“Whadda mean Jacob?! A guy like you should have lots of friends!” Jacob rolled his eyes and went back to the book he was reading.

“Nobody wants to hang out with me.” Jacob mumbled. “Sides, I’m comfortable reading.” Bendy frowned.

“Jaaaacob!!” The Lawrence groaned.

“What?”

“You need to have friends!” Bendy said. “Everyone has friends! Even your brother has friends!” Bendy forced a smile; Boris had been turned back to Wally, but Wally was still friendly to him, so while it didn’t exactly count, it still did as him having friends! Jacob looked over his book and glared at the demon, reminding demon of the Music Director.

“Don’t remind me. Thanks to my brother, and his reputation, and those stupid shorts, I don’t have any friends.” Bendy paused and scratched the back of his head.

“Uh...whadda mean Jacob?” Jacob sighed and shut his book.

“When people found out I was Sammy’s brother, there’s always the same questions; What happened to him, did you get to see the studio before it went to shit, you got to hear or see the shorts before they went out right? And then they get mad when I don’t have the answers they want to hear…” Jacob hugged his knees, looking away sheepishly. “I asked Nancy how she dealt with it and she said she focused on going as far away from anything based on the shorts or the songs Sammy did…but…”

“But?” Bendy had come closer, putting a hand on the teen’s hand.

“I like doing music...I like writing the tunes...but I’m not Sammy...and I guess...I will always be compared to my brother…especially since now he is back...” Bendy gulped, getting the same feelings from his former self. He quickly shook his head.

“So what if you are?” He said excitedly. “Sure it’ll stink for a while, but think about it; you could surpass you brother! People will be like ‘Golly, look it there! It’s Sammy’s more talented brother!’ or they’ll call Sammy ‘Jacob’s brother’ or something like that!” Jacob shook his head, but Bendy say a smile. “Come on, let’s head to the park! I think Henry might have some sports ball gloves! And I wanna learn to play catch like those guys in the paper!” Jacob chuckled and put his book up, standing up.

“I have a feeling that you’ll still drag me along for this adventure, even if I said no.” Bendy smiled innocently and Jacob laughed. “Come on, let’s go…” Bendy punched the air, bounding with excitement, pushing to the side his uncomfortable memories of his past self.

“Yeah!”


	9. Mugunghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant enjoys some times with his family, and learns more about his more rebellious cousin and how he became a father.

....

“And then you add these quarters here, and they are the same value of this dollar.”

“Whoa…” Grant chuckled softly as Ruby was wide eyed as her toddler mind was blown by the concept of money, her father chuckling from the desk. 

“And then you add five of these dollars, and then you have a five dollar bill.”

“No way!” Ruby stood up. “Daddy! Daddy! Did you hear that!?”

“I sure did sweetpea.” He said, smiling. “Grant knows his stuff, huh?” Ruby nodded excitedly as Dave came into the parlour. 

“Uncle Dave!!” Ruby ran to him, squealing in delight as Dave picked her up and lifted her into the air before holding her in his arms.

“Hello, hello, Miss Ruby, how are you doing today?” 

“Really Really well!! Grant’s been showing me so many things about money!!” Dave nodded as Ruby rapidilly explained what Grant had been teaching her, Grant’s face flushing slightly, obviously not use to the positive attention. 

“Wow, he’s pretty smart…” Dave said. “I heard he’s been helping Chris with the money book.” Ruby nodded.

“When he was Charley he made angry birdie noises and he chirp at Daddy if Daddy didn’t let him help.” Ruby giggled and Dave nodded softly.

“Well, that’s very nice of your daddy.” He stole a look at Chris before looking at Ruby. “Would you like to have a lunch date with me and Miss Pendle?” Ruby nodded excitedly before looking at her father.

“Daddy can I go?” Chris chuckled.

“I need the special code first.” Grant chuckled as Ruby furrowed her brows before lighting up.

“Please?!”

“Atta girl, you have fun at lunch, and make sure Dave and Allison don’t get in trouble!” 

“Got it Daddy!” Ruby waved goodbye to everyone as she and Dave left. Grant was curious as he stood up and walked over to his cousin.

“She’s very entertaining…” Chris chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s a goofball...got it from the best…” Chris looked at Grant before sighing. “You’re probably wondering about her mother...aren’t you?” Grant’s face went red as he scrambled for an answer.

“N-No, I-I wasn’t-”

“It’s fine Grant. I’m not mad. I was just kinda waiting till you asked, but since you’re here,” He gestured to a seat. “Besides, we’ve got about 15 minutes before your dad shows up…” Grant paled.

“D-Does he know?” Chris scoffed.

“Oh hell no! I am dreading the day he finds out and I’m hoping it never happens...last thing I want is his ‘opinion’ of her…” Chris’s gaze darkened for a moment before shaking his head. “Outside the medical base I was stationed at in Korea, there was...what’s a polite way of saying it?” He waved his hand absently, reminding Grant of times when they were much younger and had brief times to talk and be children before his father dragged him back to being the ‘perfect’ son. “A gentleman’s club...but less gentlemanly and more red-light, if you catch my drift.” Grant nodded slowly. “And a couple of guys started to ‘worry’ about my sexuality cause hey, there’s a war going on, and we’re aiding the wounded, there’s plenty of time for us to worry about whether or not I’m gay.” Chris rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Course Joshy and a few of the other guys had my back, but they kept egging me on, questioning me, and all but calling me out…” Chris sighed. “And the madame of the place next to us, if you can call it that….offered a chance for me to prove it…”

“You slept with a hooker?” Grant asked in both awe and slight horror; his father would’ve never approved of  _ that _ ! And the fact Chris was able to get away with it just added another thing to be in awe of for his cousin. Chris went red.

“She was a new girl...she needed the money.” He mumbled before sighing softly, a smile appearing on his lips. “Hana was her name…she was nervous...both of us, cause we both knew that it wasn’t anything...hit it and quit it; she gets paid, I ‘prove’ to those morons, and we move on…”

“But that didn’t happen, did it?” Chris laughed.

“Not at all...Hoo boy, when Hana came and told me; she was terrified cause her options weren’t great…but I took responsibility.” Chris said firmly. “I paid her rent, letting her stay with the madame, who didn’t appreciate one of the girls ‘off the market’ but she did like the fact that the Sergeant turned a blind eye to her place being there…” Chris sighed. “I promised her I’d take her back to the states, and she’d see the sites…” He chuckled. “I think she really wanted to meet Roy…”

“Cordelia’s brother?” Chris nodded.

“She loved the movies and the actors...and I told her about him and she loved it…her face lit up and her laugh was contagious…” Chris wiped his eyes. “Ruby’s laugh is just like it…” Grant patted his cousin’s knee softly. “She was able to hold Ruby for a bit...but she was so weak…”

“Chris…” 

“Sarge let me take her home when my time came...the madame was kind and all the ladies helped me take care of her...One of them was related to Hye Moon, and that’s how I met her…” Chris wiped his eyes. “Hana would be so proud…”

“I know she would be.” Grant said gently. “You’re an amazing dad, if not a bit reckless.” Chris snorted.

“Please, you sound Roy, sometimes.” Grant noticed a faint blush rising on Chris’s cheeks and the former finance manager raised an eyebrow playfully. “What?”

“I think you may have had your heart taken by this Roy person.” Chris went bright red as the door opened, Roy entering with a lunch that Cordelia told him ‘he needed to bring’ to Chris.

“Grant!! What gives you that idea?!” Grant smirked.

“You are in love with that Roy fella and it’s showing on your face right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mugunghwa means "Immortal Flower", and is the Korean national flower. It is also known as the Rose of Sharon and Hibiscus. The meaning of the flower, according to vetarns.gc.ca, is "Resilience"  
> Grant's father tried to groom both Grant and Chris to be wealthy businessmen, overstepping his role as uncle multiple times, to which backfired (obviously)


	10. Black Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It certainly is a wonderful day for a wedding, until an unwanted guest ruins the day.
> 
> Luckily nightmares take more inspiration from the past than the future, right?

...

It was a beautiful day for an outdoor wedding. It was simple, true, but Cordelia couldn’t believe how lucky she was, walking down the aisle, with her brother on one side and Sammy on the other. She saw Joshua, pressed in his dress uniform at the end of the aisle under the flower arch, beaming brightly, her friends and coworker sitting in the chairs as she walked towards her groom. Once there, she kissed her brother and brother-like figure on the cheek, Roy nodding, and Sammy smiling, though giving Joshua a final death glare before heading to the side and standing next to the men of honor, to which gave a chuckle to friends and to-be-wed alike. Soon the ceremony started and Cordelia couldn’t stop smiling; this was wonderful, she was marrying the man she loved, on a beautiful day with her family.

“Now if anyone has any objections to this union,” Father Lawrence’s voice rang clear and loud. “Speak now or forever hold you-”

“Oh I certainly object.” Cordelia felt a chill roll down her spine as she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in years. She turned and gasped as she saw Joey Drew, casually walking down the aisle as if he wasn’t just interrupting a wedding. Henry stood from his seat.

“Joey!? What are you doing here!?” Joey’s eyes darkened as he turned to Henry.

“Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, isn’t obvious?” Joey raised his hand. “I’m making _my_ dreams come true.” Ink tentacles shot from the ground piercing Henry’s chest, the ink quickly encasing his body as Joey laughed. Sammy, Wally, and Norman ran to try and stop Joey, but were soon encased as well.

“Dee…” Joshua said, standing in front of her as Joey turned his attention to the bride and groom. He didn’t finish as an tentacle grabbed his right arm and tore it off before another tentacle pierced his heart and he crumbled to the ground. Cordelia watched in horror, about to scream, but an ink tentacle cut her off, wrapping around her throat and lifting her into the air as Joey stepped over Joshua’s body. Cordelia struggled to get the grip broken, fighting to breathe as Joey chuckled, taking care of the rest of the wedding party.

“Now, now, now, my delicate acolyte,” Joey cooed, his human form melting and warped into the monstrous form of Bendy. “Remember,”

**_Y͎̘ͦo̫̝͈͎̻̯ͦ̍ͮ̆̀u̳͉͉ͣ ̸͎̱̦̰̜͕̉ͨ̇́̐̓ćͣ͛͂a̳͍̼̿ͥͮ̅͆̕n̝̮͔ͭ̏̓ ͚͔̼̺̲̯n͏̞̺ě̮ͥv̡̞͇ͮ̑̾e̵̟̲̞̥̠̱͂ͪͯ̃̑r̤͐̓̒ͥ̀ͥͬ ̳̇̏ͮͥ͞e͈̹̫̞̎ͮ̀͆͋͢s̯̰̼̿̽̽c̦̘͌̿̿͡a͆ͥ͗̋̐͏̞̥͓̰̳̳p̮̘̐͛e̼̥͔ͤ̎͞ ̵̯̖͕̜ͭfͮ̈͏̜̬͎͖̩̝͚ȑ̥o̫̻̟͇̯m̨̫ͯ̀̓̆ ̫̤ͮ͟m̴̌e̖͍̦̜̔̅̉̌ͣ͂̚͞!̵̹͇͚̫̩̫̅̎ͫ̈͆͆_**  
  
---  
  
.

* * *

 

.

Cordelia shot up in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

“Just a dream...just a dream…” She whispered softly, taking comfort in that fact. She carefully crept out of bed; there was no way in hell she was getting back to sleep by herself. She smiled softly as she grabbed her dressing robe and walked into the kitchen to fix herself a warm drink, only to stop and see that Joshua had kicked the blanket off the bed while he slept in the pull out bed. She chuckled and quietly came over to the bed and picked up the blanket, beginning to put it back over her boyfriend before she let out a quiet yelp as Joshua grabbed her by waist and pulled her into a hug, apparently still asleep as he mumbled incoherently. Cordelia went red as she was cuddled with, his grip just enough to not let Cordelia get free without waking him up, though she fully enjoyed being in bed with her boyfriend. She smiled softly and soon felt herself drift into a peaceful slumber in his arms, listening to his steady heartbeat.

At least until the two woke to Bendy’s laughter and the sound of cooking and found out that Bendy had roped Roy into making breakfast for the ‘love birds’, creating a rather disastrous mess in the kitchen for the two to walk in on.


	11. Bonds Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's broken many bonds over the years.

“Esther! Esther! Look at this!” Esther looked up from her homework to see her little brother running towards her, a drawing held proudly in his hands. She had a big test she needed to study for. But it could wait, couldn’t it? The two Drew siblings were separated by six years in age and six years in school. Joey was in 5th grade while Esther was in her junior year of high school.

“What’ve you got there, Jojo?” She asked, turning in her chair so she could see his drawing properly. 

“I drew you!” He announced, showing her the drawing. 

“You sure did.” She took the drawing from him, looking it over. He’d drawn her in a cute, cartoony style. It was a little rough but overall pretty good for a twelve-year-old. 

“Did I do good?” Joey asked, looking up at her with big eyes. 

“You did good, Jojo.” She reached out and ruffled his hair. Joey grinned, leaning into her touch. 

“Can you come play with me?” He asked.

“I can’t. I gotta finish studying for this test.” She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. He screwed his face up in frustration, stamping his foot. 

“You’re always studying.” He whined. “You never have time to play with me anymore.” Esther felt a pang of jealousy at this. Of course, she didn’t have time to play. She had schoolwork to do. She was supposed to be mature and grown up. Her parents expected her to get good grades, get into a good college, and get a good job. She had all these expectations thrust upon her while Joey could still play and mess around with his drawings. 

“I have schoolwork I need to do.” She said. “You’ll understand when you’re older, Jojo.” 

“You sound like Ma and Pa.” He grumbled. Then he turned and stormed out of the room. About an hour later, once she was done, she went to his room and found him drawing. 

“What are you drawing now?” She asked, walking in.

“Our family.” Joey kicked his feet on the carpet. “Wanna help?”

“I’m no artist, Jojo.” She said. 

“You don’t have to be.” He glanced back at her. “I just wanna spend some time with you.” Esther smiled softly and walked in to sit beside her brother. He handed her a pencil and gave her a fresh sketchpad. Esther’s attempts were clumsy at best, and Joey wasn’t afraid to tell her. 

“You gotta draw more like this.” He said, demonstrating his point. 

“It’s just not for me.” She shook her head and put the sketchpad down. “I’d rather hear about your drawings. You’ve always got great stories behind them.”

“You really think so?” Joey’s eyes lit up. Esther nodded and ruffled his hair. Joey grinned and started telling her about his latest story. He liked that she listened. No one else at school listened to his stories. In fact, a lot of the other boys beat him up for it. But Esther protected him. She’d chase off the boys who beat him up and yell at them. No one messed with him as long as Esther was around. Unfortunately, moments like those would become fewer and further between. 

As the years went by, the two of them grew further and further apart. Joey lost himself in art and Esther lost herself in school and later her work. She graduated high school as valedictorian and went on to graduate college magna cum laude and get an internship at a prestigious law firm. Joey, on the other hand, dedicated himself to drawing and animation. ‘Why can’t you be more like Esther’ became a sentence Joey began hearing more and more. His sister, the big shot lawyer, the perfect child that he was supposed to aspire to be. 

“A career in animation would be difficult.” His father always said. “You should just be a doctor instead. Or a lawyer, like your sister. You have such a way with words, you’d be great at it!” 

“I don’t want to be a doctor or a lawyer,” Joey said sullenly. “I want to draw cartoons.”

“Joey, we’re only trying to help.” His mother put a hand on his shoulder. “We want what’s best for you. Please, be realistic.” Joey began to resent his family and everything they stood for. Why couldn’t they understand that drawing and animation made him happy? Once he’d turned 18 and graduated high school, he ran away from home. He’d already gotten accepted into an arts college, unbeknownst to his family, and he was sure he could make a name for himself without them. For a while, things were great. He got a job waiting tables at a local restaurant and managed to get himself through school. He met Henry, started an animation studio. He would achieve his dream, no matter what it took. He would make his name known. Then Henry left and the studio began to fail. That was when Esther came calling. She showed up when no one else was there. Just strolled into his office. God, she looked so tired. 

“What do you want, Esther?” He asked. 

“20 years and not even a hello?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. Hello. What do you want?”

“I thought you might need some help.” She replied. “Your studio is failing.”

“It’s not failing!” Joey yelled, jumping up and slamming his hands on his desk. “I can do this!”

“There’s no shame in needing help, Jojo.” Her voice was soft, inviting. “Everyone needs it sometimes. Let me help you.”

“I don’t need your pity!” He roared. “And don’t call me that!” Esther sighed, her shoulders slumping. 

“Ma and Pa miss you.” She said. “They’re worried about you.” 

“I don’t need them! I don’t need you!” He yelled. “You all doubted me! But I’ll show you! I’ll show you all! I  _ will  _ make my dreams come true!” 

“Listen to yourself!” She snapped. “You sound like a lunatic, Joey!” 

“I’m not a lunatic!”

“Well, you sure _ sound _ like one!” She was on the verge of tears. He could tell. Her voice did this funny thing when she was about to cry. Part of him didn’t want to see her cry. She was still his sister, after all. 

“Why did you come here?” He demanded. “To ridicule me? Call me crazy?”

“I came to give you help!” She slammed a cheque on his desk. “Cash it or don’t! I just wanted you to be happy!” Then she turned and stormed out. He watched her go before picking up the check. It was for a rather sizable sum. He had to admit, this  _ would _ help. He wouldn’t tell Grant where it had come from, of course, but he’d take it. A small part of him felt warm. She was still looking out for him, even now. But no matter. He’d show her. He’d show everyone. He’d make his creations live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to humanize Joey a bit and give him a backstory. So here's his backstory. I apologize for poor quality, but it's about 2 AM and I wanted to get this out.


	12. A Day with Uncle Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Grant spend the day together and briefly get interrupted by a certain someone.

“And this is the profit; that means that’s the amount we have after paying the bills.”

“Like for ice cream?” Grant chuckled as he walked with Ruby back to the tattoo shop, having taken her for a walk, and to ice cream of course.

“Yes, for things like ice cream.” Grant said. “But profits are also for-”

“Grant, there you are,” Grant paled as he heard his father’s voice and saw the man coming over. “Where are you head-Oh, who are you?” He looked at Ruby who smiled.

“I’m Ruby, sir!” She said happily. “Me and Uncle Grant are heading back to Daddy’s work! We went to get ice cream! And Uncle Grant was telling me about profits! And also about the many-egg-mant of money!” She beamed proudly as Grant watched with bated breath as the man studied her, praying that the man wouldn’t ask that question.

“Your father’s work?” 

Damnit.

“Yep!” Ruby beamed. “My Daddy is super awesome! He makes really pretty pictures on people! Like one time, a lady came in and he gave her a real pretty birdie on her back!” The man nodded shortly. “And sometimes people come in with drawings and ask my daddy to fix them because it isn’t perfect and he makes them perfect!” She nodded firmly. “He and my Aunt Nancy do a lot of those fixing pictures. Do you want a picture too? Or get a picture fixed? Or are you going to get a pretty gem somewhere?” Grant saw his father struggle to keep a smile and paled, dreading the reaction.

“No.” Ruby looked a bit off put by the response but she nodded.

“Oh, ok, Daddy says that they’re not for everybody and that’s ok! He says that everybody’s got their own choices and stuff...”

“Ruby,” Grant said quickly. “Let’s get going...after all, we need to bring back the files back.” Ruby looked at him, momentarily confused before beaming.

“Alrighty!” She turned back to his father. “Bye bye sir!” She started to make her way and Grant went to catch up, over hearing his father mutter something his breath. Grant turned and glared at his father, catching the older man off guard before Grant proudly strutted over to Ruby and stooped down to let Ruby onto his back for a piggy back ride, taking pleasure in the delighted squeals of laughter from his niece and imagining the shock look on his father’s face.

.

* * *

 

.

“And this one was done by Uncle Joshy!” Ruby pointed proudly at the photo of a woman’s leg, showing off a dragon and roses. Grant nodded as he looked at it. “He’s really good at really-ism.” Grant nodded before stopping, seeing a familiar figure in a photo. He walked over and looked closer, seeing a black and white photo tattoo of a family on a woman’s back.

“Is that...Cordelia?” He asked, recognizing the smile on the youngest woman’s face. Ruby nodded.

“Yep! And Uncle Joshy worked really hard on that one! And Uncle Roy’s in there! And Miss Bell’s Momma and Poppa!” Grant nodded slowly before asking the million dollar question.

“Does Sammy know about this?” The toddler shrugged and Grant couldn’t help but chuckle at the image of Sammy’s reaction. Especially when the former Music Director found out who did the tattoo for Cordelia.

“Well, that’ll definitely be something to see when he does find out…”


	13. A Visit to the Doctor's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little dabble of Murray, as he helps take care of Ruby, who has a cold, and gets to show his magic to the little lady

“Ruby Charles?” Ruby buried herself into Murray’s chest, whining as the man stood up. The nurse smiled sympathetically as the sick toddler was led into the doctor’s office. “The doctor will be with you in a few moments.” Murray nodded as Ruby coughed.

“My tummy hurts….” Murray smiled softly.

“I know Ruby,” Murray said. “The doctor will help you feel better…and then we can go back to your home and watch movies.” Ruby nodded as the doctor entered the office.

“Ruby?” The girl nodded and the doctor looked at Murray curiously. “And you are…?”

“Tis my Uncle Murray…” Ruby mumbled out before coughing. The doctor nodded slowly.

“I see...now let me check your temperature.” The doctor worked swiftly and after a few minutes administered a pink looking syrup, which the toddler reluctantly ate. She made a face at the taste and the doctor chuckled. “It’s going to help break the fever, Ms. Charles, and you’ll need to take this for a week.” Ruby stuck her tongue out as she leaned against Murray as the doctor wrote the prescription. He handed it to Murray who looked it, paling as he saw his father’s handwriting. “If her fever doesn’t break by the end of the week, call me immediately.” Murray nodded and he quickly hurried to the pharmacy, his mind reeling, though he was also grateful that his father hadn’t recognized him. Though he had looked at him strangely; maybe he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Either way, he had to take care of Ruby first and foremost. Speaking of the toddler, Ruby had fallen asleep in Murray’s arms, humming sleepily. He chuckled and quickly got the prescription and headed back to Chris’s home, where he was babysitting the toddler. After a nap, Ruby seemed to be feeling better as she took to asking Murray questions as the two sat on the couch.

“The inky people,” She asked. “How do you know all their names?”

“The searchers?” Ruby nodded. “Well, I have a connection with all of them...they can talk to me. Through the ink.”

“How?”

“Well..um…” Murray paused as he tried to think of the best way to explain it to the toddler. “It’s through magic.” Ruby’s eyes widened. 

“Really? You’re a magic-man?” Murray laughed.

“I guess you can say that, Ruby…” Murray held his hands out and faint sparks emitted from his hands. Ruby gasped excitedly, clapping her hands when the sparks disappeared.

“Again! Again!” Murray chuckled and created more sparks, entertaining the child far better than any movie could. When Chris managed to get home from his shift at the parlour, he saw Ruby happily snuggled up against Murray, who was dozing off himself. Chris chuckled tiredly.

“Thanks for taking her to the doctor’s Murray….” Murray nodded slightly.

“Not...a prob…” Murray mumbled the rest. “Sweet kid…” Chris chuckled.

“That she is...sleep tight you two.” 


	14. Soccer Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble with Ruby playing a team sport for the first time, and Cordelia and Joshua meet one of students from the school they both work at.

...

“I’m not sure about this…” Chris muttered as he watched his daughter run onto the field, chasing the ball, along with the other toddlers. Joshua chuckled and patted his friend’s back.

“Come on man, it’ll give her a chance to burn off energy,” He laughed. “And she’ll make some friends…”

“I know. I know, but I don’t want her to get hurt…”

“She’s a tough cookie.” 

“Just like her father.” Cordelia added, making Chris’s face flush.

“I know, I know…” Chris sighed as he watched Ruby play, her tongue sticking out as she chased the ball. Chris beamed as she kicked it towards the goal. “Atta girl Ruby!!” The adults cheered as the toddlers continued their game, and soon it was over. Ruby ran to her father, excitedly talking about the game, though had to catch her breath a few times.

“That’s very cool Ruby,” Joshua said before Ruby pulled his and Cordelia’s hands, dragging them over to the group of toddlers, telling them that she wanted to introduce them to her teammates and some of the other kids who had played, coming over to see what the crowd was for. Chris chuckled as he watched Ruby show off her ‘Uncle’ and ‘Miss Dee’.  

“I know Miss Bell!” One of the older boys said. “She was my teacher.” Cordelia chuckled.

“I do remember you...you’re Isaac, correct?” She said and Joshua nodded.

“Oh yeah, your sis’s Rachel, right?” Joshua asked and the boy nodded. “Probably the only person who can out run Jacob during the relay matches,” He chuckled. Ruby looked at the two adults.

“You know them?” The other toddlers were surprised as well as Joshua laughed.

“Well, I tend to run into some familiar faces as the janitor,” He said. “And when I help the gym teachers out with their sport teams.”

“Whoa…” Ruby said, her mind being blown, earning a chuckle from Cordelia.

“It’s very exciting.” Cordelia explained. “Especially when we see people outside of class,” She smiled. “I hope you’re doing well, Isaac.” The boy shrugged.

“‘M fine…though I thought you weren’t married.” Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Cause you have a baby,” He gestured to Ruby, who huffed. “Don’t you have to be married to have a baby?”

“I’m not a baby!” She exclaimed as Cordelia went neon red as Joshua struggled to catch his breath and not laugh at Cordelia. Chris just smiled and shook his head.

“Atta girl Ruby…atta girl…”


	15. Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting between Christopher and his uncle goes a step too far and the consequences that will definitely affect the Cohen/Charles Family.

...

“Christopher, I am done playing along with you. This is not a stable career, you and Grant are throwing away your chances at a stable life-”

“Father, you need to let us live our lives.” Grant said firmly and Ruby looked up at Murray as the two of them were in the room Joshua’s tattoo equipment was, after Chris had asked Murray to take Ruby to the back, to both’s confusion, before the door jingled, signaling someone coming into the parlour.

“Grant has a Daddy?” Ruby asked softly, understandably confused and nervous. Murray shrugged.

“I guess so…” He said, forcing a weak smile. “I kinda thought he was always that size…before he was Charley….But that's probably not his daddy, his daddy would be nose deep in a finance book.” Ruby giggled weakly before they heard more of the people speaking.

“I told you the studio was a horrible place, and I was right! And Christopher, you could’ve been gone to college, especially now that they have the military program for veterans, and there would be no need to be in this rathole! Especially when there’s some bastard brat running around this place with no super-”

“Get. Out.” Ruby whimpered as she heard her father’s voice speak in a eerily quiet voice, like he wasn’t angry, but by the tone of his voice he was very angry. “Get out of my tattoo parlour and _never_ come back. I never want to see your face again.”

“Christop-”

“ _Now_.” There was some silence before there was the sound of the door being slammed shut and after a few moments, Chris came into the room and took Ruby from Murray’s arm and held her tightly. Ruby was beyond confused, but she heard her father’s shaky breathing and looked up at his face, seeing his face wet with tears as he was apologizing in a quiet voice.

“Daddy?” Ruby softly. “Why are you crying?” She tried wiping at his face, frowning, figuring that it had to be the mean man who was yelling at them. “Forget about that meanie, Daddy; we’re going to have dinner with Uncle Roy tonight at that fancy place! With his friend, remember?” Chris looked at his daughter, smiling slightly. “Besides, Bendy’ll get that meanie! Maybe we can have him scribble silly faces on the meanie like when Uncle Thomas snores too loudly during his naps.” Chris paused as Murray snickered.

“Well that explains why he’s was goofy looking this morning,” He said before looking at Chris with a sympathetic smile. “You two go ahead and leave for the day, I’ll handle the place till Dave comes in.” He looked at Ruby. “You make sure that your Daddy has a really good time with Roy, ok?” Ruby beamed and nodded as Murray got the two out of the parlour before saluting to Murray.

“I will Mr. Murray!”


	16. A Step Forward Perhap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after the previous chapter, Ruby tries to get to the bottom of things, Grant tries to figure how he can fix his family and Shawn pretty much adopts Ruby as his baby girl.

...

“Uncle Grant?” Grant looked up from the finance book and down at his niece, who was looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“Yes?”

“Who was that mean man that made Daddy cry the other day?” Grant paled before sighing and closing the book, turning to the girl.

“Ruby, that was my father.”  Ruby frowned.

“But he was mean! And you’re really nice! That can’t be your daddy!” Grant sighed.

“Thank you Ruby, but yes, that is my father.” He paused as he tried to figure out the best way to explain it to the girl. “You know how Sammy isn’t much like his father?” Ruby scrunched her face in confusion. “Or Danny and Wally aren’t exactly alike?”

“I guess…?” Grant smiled slightly.

“It’s like Joey and Ms. Esther; they’re definitely different, even if they’re related….” Grant sighed softly. “My father is a tad hardheaded….”

“Like what Thomas calls Uncle Wally and Uncle Sammy?” Grant couldn’t help but laugh.

“Some things never change.”

“You better not be talkin’ about me Cohen.” Shawn chuckled as he entered, carrying lunch for the tattoo artists. 

“I’m referring to Wally and Sammy, Shawn.” Grant said. “I’m trying to explain to Ruby about my father….he and Chris had an argument the other day…” 

“He made my Daddy cry!” Ruby exclaimed and Shawn frowned.

“Ah, so he’s the arse that doesn’t understand what an adult means….” Shawn crossed his arms. “I don’t like the sound of ‘im.” He set the food down. “I ought teach ‘im a lesson myself.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Grant chuckled. “But I think it’s just a misunderstanding...I should probably talk to him and explain all the changes…” Shawn shook his head.

“He wouldn’t listen, the man sounds like a moron.” Ruby scrunched up her face. “What’s wrong, Ruby?”

“Well...Daddy seemed really mad when that mean man said that there was a bastar-” Shawn’s eyes went wide and he looked at Grant who sighed sadly.

“He doesn’t know-”

“Doesn’t matter, that bolliox is goin’ to know my fist when I see ‘im.” He looked at Ruby and firmly nodded. “No bolliox insults my girl and lives.” Grant was quiet as Ruby was more confused by what Shawn was saying. “But! I am going to treat the lass to some ice cream!” Ruby’s eyes lit up in excitement as Shawn picked her up and held her protectively. “How does mint and chocolate chip sound?”

“Can we have sprinkles please?” Shawn beamed.

“We’ll do double sprinkles, just for you!” Ruby exclaimed happily before she and Shawn said goodbye to Grant before leaving the parlour, leaving the former finance manager alone with his thoughts on how he could try and piece back the already shaky relationship his family members shared.


	17. Two Steps Forward....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pendle gets an unexpected surprise, and maybe this is a step forward for the family to come together, or it might just be three steps backwards....

...

“O-Oh! Grant!” Grant smiled slightly as Mary Wicker, his family’s housemaid, opened the door to his family home. “Oh Grant, it’s been so long!” Grant accepted the old woman’s surprisingly strong hug. “And you haven’t aged a day!” She pinched his cheek playfully before noticing Chris and Ruby, who was burying herself in her father’s chest, clutching her Edgar toy. “Oh? Christopher, this is certainly a surprise…and...” The woman sighed softly. “Alexander is in his office...I will make some coffee for everyone, and perhaps some hot chocolate for the young lady?” Ruby perked up slightly at the mention of hot chocolate and the woman chuckled as she stepped aside, allowing the three to head to the office of Grant’s father. The man in question was looking over papers before they came in and Grant spoke up. “Father.” He looked up in understandable surprise. 

“Grant…?”

“We need to talk. All of us.”

.

* * *

 

.

Chris was on edge, obviously. 

He had no idea why he agreed to this meeting in this first place; maybe it was the look Grant used to pull on some of the adults they knew in order to let them get away with doing things that his uncle wouldn’t approve of, or the fact Grant brought up the fact that one, it wouldn’t be fair for Ruby or his uncle, and that the shmuck would find out eventually so why not rip the bandaid off now? He was worried about the reaction, terrified about how the man would react to his little lady. He was quiet as Mary came in, carrying the drinks for everyone, and much to his reluctance, he allowed Ruby to take her hot chocolate and thank Mary as she tried to sip at the same time as they sat in the office, his uncle looking both bemused and conflicted.

“A talk? I don’t particularly see what about. If I recall, Christopher would rather-” Mary harshly nudged the man as she set his coffee cup down. “What is it!?” 

“Perhaps, if it is alright with Mister Charles, I should have the young lady come with me in the kitchen.  _ Especially _ if you three can’t behave properly.” Grant stole a glance at Chris, who was masking his emotion as Ruby looked a bit nervous.

“Can Edgar come too?” Mary smiled sweetly.

“Of course darling. There’s never too many bakers in my kitchen.” Ruby looked at her father, worried about his reaction before the man sighed in defeat.

“It’s probably a good idea…” He whispered, setting Ruby down. He gave her a peck on the forehead, making Mr. Pendle raise an eyebrow but refrained from speaking until the footsteps of Ruby and Mary were gone down the hall. Chris refused to look at him for a few moments before he straightened up and face his uncle. “She is my daughter.” Grant watched his father for a reaction, but couldn’t read the stormy gaze coming from his father.

“Care to elaborate further on that remark?”

.

* * *

 

.

“And then we crack the egg into the bowl,” Mary explained as she showed this off, Ruby nodding determinedly. “And after that we will stir the batter and place it into the pan,” Mary chuckled. “I remember when Grant and Christopher were little, they use to argue about who would get to lick the bowl and then when I told them to share, they’d bang their heads against each other because they would try and stick their heads in at the same time.” Ruby giggled. “Even with Alexander being a mother hen, they found ways to be children…” Ruby looked at the woman.

“But Grant’s daddy is a daddy…” Mary chuckled.

“It’s a figure of speech...what I mean is that despite him trying to control every aspects of the boys’ lives, they still could be children.” She sighed as she trailed off, remembering the memories of the two’s childhood. “Hmm....Peter always hated when he had to leave Christopher when he had to leave town for work...the bickering between the two could raise the dead I swear…” Ruby nodded.

“Sounds like Uncle Wally and Uncle Sammy sometimes...and sometimes with Uncle Shawn and Uncle Thomas!” Ruby giggled. “They try to keep it quiet so Uncle Henry doesn’t give them his look,” She tried to copy the disappointed look, making Mary hide her smile behind her hand. “But it doesn’t work, and Uncle Henry gives them the look, or Aunt Linda catches them and she goes,” Ruby placed her hands on her hips and made a face. “Mister Thomas Conner and Mister Shawn Flynn I expect two grown men to be properly behaved while watching children!” Ruby laughed as Mary made a hum sound.

“Shawn Flynn…” She said slowly as she stirred the batter. “I do recall knowing a fellow by the name of Flynn….In Ireland there was a shop run by him and his family.” She poured the ingredients into the pan before placing the pan in the oven. “I visited my family in Ireland for several years...even managed to drag Alexander away from his business one time and take him…” She laughed. “You would’ve thought I had kidnapped him with his disgruntled self for the first few days!” Ruby snickered as Mary sighed, brushing back a gray strand of hair as she leaned against the oven. “He may be a man wound several times too tight for his own good, but he’s a good man…” She smiled softly as she looked at Ruby. “He’s been alone for many years…” Ruby scrunched up her face.

“Aren’t you his momma?” Mary laughed before shaking her head.

“Oh no, darling, I am not his mother, I am his housekeeper. I make sure the house is cleaned and that he didn’t forget to eat before focusing on work.” Ruby nodded slowly, a bit confused still. “His mother passed on many years ago, back when he was a young boy himself, and his father disappeared a few years afterward….” She sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if he’s so worried about the boys being cared for, that he forgot the most important part of caring for someone…”

“What’s that?” Mary smiled and got to Ruby’s eye level.

“That the most important part to tend for is here,” She tapped Ruby’s chest, where her heart was. “This will last longer than any famine, any night in the snowy cold, or any tragedy life can give with the proper care and love.” She smiled at Ruby. “And maybe it’s me being a silly old lady, but I think you have a very well-tended heart young lady.” Ruby blushed and buried her face into Edgar, earning a chuckle from the woman as she stood. “Now, while we wait for it to finish baking, would you like to help me tend the garden?” Ruby looked up at the woman and nodded.

“Yes ma’am!”


	18. Ruby Spills the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby hangs out with the Lost Ones and accidentally spills the beans about Cordelia to Sammy.

...

“They do Tattoos…?”

“Yeap!” Ruby said brightly. “My daddy, Uncle Joshy, Uncle Dave, Uncle Agnes, and Aunt Nancy all make tattoos!” The Lost Ones sat among the chairs as Ruby chatted away, Murray tinkering with a radio. “Aunt Nancy and my Daddy are really good at fixing pictures! Like someone came in with a tattoo they don’t like and they fix it! And sometimes it’s something small, like making sure somebody’s name is covered up,”

“Why?”

“Um...Daddy says it’s because they finally remembered the person’s name and they don’t want to cheat.” Murray hid a snort. “Aunt Nancy says they made a dumb and want to fix the dumb.” Some of the Lost Ones chuckled as Murray snickered. “Uncle Joshy is really good at really real pictures of people! Course Uncle Joshy gets all red and says he’s not that good, but I think he’s silly. Especially since even Misses Bell’s tattoo is soooo pretty!!” The Lost Ones stared at the girl in surprise.

“W-What?” One sheepishly asked and Ruby nodded.

“Yeap! It’s on her back and it’s reaaaaly pretty!” Ruby grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and the Lost Ones all watched her try and draw the tattoo as Norman walked in.

“Ruby, it’s lunch time, oh? What are you doing?”

“I’m showing everybody Misses Bell’s tattoo!” She proclaimed proudly as she held up the picture. “I did my best to make it like how Uncle Joshy made it!”

“Miss Bell...has a tattoo?” Norman asked slowly. “Does...Sammy know?” Ruby shrugged.

“Know what?” Sammy asked, poking his head in. The adults and the Lost Ones looked at each other nervously as Ruby beamed, completely unaware of Sammy’s disdain for Joshua.

“Yeap! Uncle Joshy did it!” Sammy was silent as he nodded before he walked over to the couch and grabbed the throw pillow and proceeded to scream into the pillow, which led to Ruby to start laughing which broke Murray as he started laughing as well. The Lost Ones, however, where just confused about what they should.


	19. Posters and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and his father discuss the events of the past, as they look towards the future during a moment of peace.

...

“And there we go! Now you chose what they do next! And this…” Sammy smiled softly as he watched his brother teach one of the Lost Ones how to play his game.

“It’s very peaceful.” Sammy looked up at his father as the man sat next to his son. “And I’m glad...Jacob has taken well to the changes….” Sammy looked at his father, knowing that he was hiding something.

“Father…?” Gerald chuckled bitterly.

“Drew trapped us in the posters, we couldn’t interact with any of you…” He began softly. “We could go to all levels...even manifest in those old standouts.” Sammy pursed his lips.

“Ali-erm Susie and Allison tend to break them,”

“And so did Henry.” Sammy chuckled at the man’s deadpan face. “Drew was more mad people were messing with his...his souls he had for torturing….his playthings…” Sammy paled.

“The busts he brought….” Sammy looked at his father, who merely nodded, before burying his face in his hands. “Oh for fu….”

“Son,” Sammy felt his father place a hand on his back comfortingly. “I don’t blame you for your actions, you weren’t control of yourself…”

“Possessed more like it…” Gerald groaned.

“I wouldn’t say like that…” Sammy turned to him. “For Nancy’s birthday, she and I went to go see some horror movie she said I’d get a kick out of.” Sammy snorted.

“That good?”

“Well, it gave me a reason for telling Ms. Hatford not to bring her pea soup for a few weeks to the potluck dinners. It wasn’t like the Bacon Soup, if you, them, and Henry are anything to go by, but it might be a close second.” Sammy couldn’t help but laugh and Gerald smiled, before holding his son close. Sammy hugged his father back before the excited yelp of Jacob brought their attention back. They saw the boy give the Lost One a high five.

“We caught it! Ha! Wait til Drew sees I got him first! Thanks!” Gerald chuckled and shook his head and the Lost One turned to Sammy, nervously wondering if it did the right thing. Sammy smiled and nodded, the Lost One seeming to breathe a sigh of relief before turning back to Jacob.


	20. Three Steps Back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting with Mr. Cohen, it feels like the family is broken beyond repair, however perhaps the idea of family might be slightly different that what is considered 'normal'.

...

“And Misses Mary showed me how to weed a garden!” Ruby said, kicking her feet as she sat on Henry’s couch, telling her story to Bendy, Wally, Shawn, and Thomas, as Henry was outside, talking to Grant and Chris, with Joshua’s help, going over what had happened. “Oh! Uncle Shawn! She said that she once went to a shop you ran!” Shawn blinked in surprise for a moment before chuckling.

“Oh, yes, my cousin, he and his family ran a gift shop, you know, for tourists that visited Ireland, and sold textiles for the regulars….” Shawn mused. “Ironically we were both named Shawn, though why we were I was never privy to…”

“That must’ve made things really confusing.” Bendy said, placing his head in his hands. “Unless you wore signs on you! Like Shawn 1 and Shawn 2!” Ruby giggled.

“Like in the Dr. Suess book!” Ruby said. “Uncle Shawn is Thing 1 though, cause he’s number 1!” She nodded firmly as Wally chuckled.

“That’s a smart idea, Ruby,” Shawn playfully shoved Wally as Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Maybe that should be the theme of the wedding, with a cake made with green eggs and ham.”

“Ewww!!!” Both Ruby and Bendy squealed at the thought, which distracted the two from the finger flip Shawn and Wally gave Thomas as Grant and his cousin came in. 

“Daddy! Thomas wants Uncle Wally to have a green ham cake!!” Ruby exclaimed as she ran to her father. Chris laughed tiredly as he picked her up. “With green eggs!”.

“Now that sounds strange. And not very tasty….” He said softly. “Ruby, would you like to stay the night with Nana or Uncle Roy? Daddy’s got some really long boring meetings tonight..” Ruby looked at her father.

“It’s not because of Uncle Grant’s Daddy, is it?” Chris opened his mouth before sighing and shaking his head.

“You’re a smart cookie, sweetie...Yeah, Daddy’s a little concerned that Uncle Grant’s Daddy will stick his foot in his mouth and try to do something and make Daddy and Uncle Grant listen to him.”

“He doesn’t seem that flexible though!” Bendy piped up. “I mean he’s really a stick in the mud!”

“But he’s not messy though…” Ruby questioned as the adults chuckled.

“It’s a sayin’ Lass.” Shawn said. “Basically he’s saying the bollix is too far up his own ars-” Wally slammed a hand over Shawn’s face.

“No cursing!” Shawn looked at Wally. “And Irish swearing counts too.” Ruby stifled her giggles as Chris rolled his eyes before looking at his daughter.

“They’re sillier than the toon in the room, aren’t they Ruby?” The little girl nodded as Bendy made a dramatic gasp.

“OH No! Papa Henry! What do I do? I’m gonna be replaced!!” Henry laughed.

“I have no idea, Bendy, I’m not quite used to them acting like this, but I believe I know someone who can help,” He smiled, looking at the stairway, where his wife stood, a playful smile on her lips and hands on her hips.

“Mr. Franks, Mr. Flynn, and Mr. Conner, I expected much more mature behavior from you three, when I asked you to keep an eye on Bendy and Ruby while I helped Susie and Allison with the laundry.” Both the toon and toddler struggled to keep their laughing stifled as the men in question tried to come up with excuses and look innocent. Henry chuckled as he patted Chris on the shoulder after the man had set Ruby down to let her run over to Linda and tell her about her day as well.

“It’s going to be ok…” Henry said. “You have all of us to help.” Grant nodded softly.

“He’s a stubborn man….”

“I doubt it.” Thomas interjected, standing up and walking over to the men. “I may not know the details of the man myself, but nobody’s more stubborn than the man who had to handle Joey’s finances and keep Joey from making a 30 acre amusement park or try and make a spaceship because it was a Tuesday,” Grant smiled weakly. “And I doubt he’s as stubborn as the man who went into the abandoned studio more than three times to save everyone.” He gestured to Henry. “If your father tries anything, he’s going to have a full studio of people to go through, an ink demon, and hell, we’ll even bring Joey back to help; the man’s insane, but you know how much he hated, and I quote, “Monkey-suited men that put Charley to shame”. And I’d lay money he’d love Ruby.” Chris wiped his face.

“You realize how difficult it is to get ink out of clothes?” He said and Thomas shrugged, earning a chuckle from the man. “I’ll send the tab for Ruby’s laundry then.” He sighed softly before looking at the men. “Thank you...thank you all so much for you help…”

“We’re family.” Grant said. “All of us are…”

“A messed up, mismatched, and rather ink-filled mess, but a family all the same.” Chris hugged the men in a group up.

“Yeah...we are…”


	21. Allison to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble with Allison and Ruby interacting with each other, and some hints to Mr. Pendle as well.

...

"Where is your mother?” Ruby pursed her lips as she stood outside the art classroom.

“I-I don’t have a m-mother…” She said softly and the the adult frowned.

“Nonsense. You have to have a mother.” Allison frowned.

“Who says?” She said, coming over, Ruby quickly hiding behind the actress’s leg. “Isn’t the art activity class?” The other woman frowned.

“It is a Mother Daughter Art class.” Allison looked at the sign, where there was no signage that said such thing. “We had a minor typo regarding the signage Ms….?”

“Allison. Allison Pendle.” The woman’s eyes widened in fear as Allison looked at Ruby. “Ruby, would you like to come with me and help with the library?” Ruby nodded quickly as Allison led the girl away before turning back to the woman. “Hopefully you can check your typos next time~” Once they were out of earshot, Ruby looked at Allison.

“Aunt Allison?”

“Yes sweetpea?”

“Why was the lady scared when you said your name?” Allison chuckled nervously.

“Well, my daddy is a very powerful man…”

“Like Superman?” Allison chuckled.

“Not exactly…but a lot of people don’t want to make him angry or else he won’t give them money.” Allison said before sighing. “I wonder how he is doing…” Ruby looked at Allison who sighed and the two sat on a bench. “You see, Ruby, my father and I disagreed a long time ago about Dave…He didn’t think I should’ve been around him…”

“Why? Is it because he does pictures?” Allison’s face fell slightly and shook her head.

“No, not because of that...it’s because Dave has a different skin tone than me...so I refused to talk to him before I went to the studio...” Ruby scrunched her face up and Allison worried that it was too above the girl’s head. However, Ruby nodded.

“Kinda sounds like Grant’s Daddy...cause sometimes when he comes in to bother Uncle Joshy or Aunt Nancy, he gets all huffy-cause sometimes when I have to go to in the back when he shows up I can hear him and see him, and makes this face.” Ruby made a face and puffed her chest out, making Allison laugh.

“Oh Ruby! Ruby, that’s silly!” Ruby beamed.

“But it made you smile! And that’s the important part!” Ruby hopped off the bench and took Allison’s hands. “You helped me with that mean lady, and now I helped you!” Allison chuckled before pulling her into a hug.

“You’re such a wonderful young lady, Ruby. I’m so happy I know you.”

“Me too Aunt Allison! Me too!!”


	22. The Illusion of Normalcy Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Isaac is over at the Ross home being babysat along with Ruby, two of the former studio employees also learn about Ruby's 'talent' regarding the Searchers.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also Wynn and Norman are going to be punching Joey in the face when they meet again in proper protective older cousin fashion.)

...

“It’s Bendy!” Ruby squealed as she pointed at the sketch of the demon in the book Isaac had brought with him, Joey’s  Illusion of Living book, when he was invited to be babysat by Henry and a few of the others. “And Boris! But...he doesn’t have pants on…”

“Maybe he forgot them?” Isaac offered, which seemed to satisfy the toddler as she looked at the pictures. Norman chuckled.

“I almost forgot about that book…” He mused. “Joey always seemed to misplace it; I could’ve sworn that was the real reason for those pillars I’m sure of…” Isaac shifted uncomfortably. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“...Why was there a Boris strapped to the table?” Norman was quiet as Henry sighed softly, remembering the first time he saw that; he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like for Isaac or the other kids to have seen that.

“I’m...not sure…” Norman finally said and Ruby turned to Isaac.

“Oh! Mr. Ed knows! He told me that Boris is ‘ex-pan-dad-pull’ so Mr. Drew used him to test stuff!” The adults stared at Ruby in shock.

“W-What?” Henry asked. “Ruby, are you sure?” The girl nodded firmly.

“Mr. Ed also said that Lacie would grumble when Mr. Drew didn’t clean up after himself!” Norman paled, clutching the arm of the chair tightly.

“L-Lacie?” He asked softly.

“Yeap! Mr. Ed and Mr. Marvin said she is a nice lady! But really quiet...and,” Ruby looked around before ‘whispering’. “Mr. Marvin said that he thinks she likes Mr. Drew, but he’s too bull headed to see it.” Isaac couldn’t help but snort at the idea, while Henry was dumbfounded at the knowledge that the toddler could speak with the Searchers, while Norman adjusted his collar, looking more than a little annoyed as he muttered to himself.

“Maybe that’s why he attached a projector to my head…”

“Mr. Ed?” Isaac asked slowly, not really wanting to know what Norman meant by that and Ruby stood up.

“Yeah! Have you meet everybody?!” Ruby exclaimed before turning to Henry and Norman. “Where is everybody?” Norman shook his head.

“They’re with Sammy and Murray, little lady.” Ruby nodded firmly.

“Ok…” She turned to Isaac. “They like Uncle Murray and Sammy, but not Murray the dog or Julius cause they like to lick ‘em!” She giggled at the last part before looking at Norman and Henry. “Why do they like Uncle Murray and Uncle Sammy and follow them around?”

“Well...he kept everyone’s hopes up, Sammy did….”

“Like a cheerleader? But aren’t they supposed to be girls though?” That broke Isaac as he fell over laughing, and Norman couldn’t help but snicker, leaving the poor toddler confused as Henry shook his head, deciding that he would have to see if Murray had any idea why the girl seemed to be able to communicate with the Searchers and if there was any danger for the girl that they needed to prepare for.


	23. Friends in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the week prior to 'Return to the Studio', the former animation studio owner-turned-toon goes to Joshy to fulfill his curiosity about the 'son' of Henry.

...

“Alright, kid.” Joshua raised an eyebrow, though not opening eyes as he heard Joey’s voice, feeling the demon hop onto his lap as he sat on the couch, waiting for Henry to return. “I’ve got a question for you.”

“Ok, sure,”

“Edgar relayed to me that you were basically Henry’s child.” Joshua opened an eye and looked at him. “Elaborate.” Joshua sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Mom said that she had meet Linda when they were making care packages, and they became friends...my mom moved to town when she married my father, and they were still new to town when I was born and of course when the war broke out.” Joey scrunched his face up. “Turns out Henry and my father were in the same unit.”

“Ah, I see…I suppose I can see how Henry became involved with your family….I guess…” Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Actually, Henry avoided me at all cost for a while.” 

“What?” Joshua chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, he didn’t want anything to do with me for a while…” Joshua reached over for a photo album and thumbed through it before stopping at a wedding photo. “Here, here's a picture of my dad...” Joey said and whistled.

“Dang...you’re a dead ringer for him…”

“Apt choice of words.” Joey looked at Joshua. “Dad died on the frontlines, protecting his comrades, from the report that came in the letter that told my mom of what happened. I think for a while, Henry felt guilty about what happened to my father and blamed himself.” Joey gulped nervously; Henry always felt like had to be the ‘super dad’ and the one to protect everyone. “Eventually he warmed up and we’ve been close ever since.”

“How?” Joshua shrugged.

“My mom and Mrs. Linda probably knocked some sense into him…” Joey couldn’t help but laugh as Joshua moved the book back, wincing slightly. Joey frowned and crossed his tiny toon arms.

“What’s wrong with your arm?” Joshua frowned slightly before sighing and adjusted his shirt collar so Joey could see the scarring and bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Joey’s eyes widened in shock as he saw that; he nor Bendy were expecting that, especially considering how easily the man ran after him and the toddler.

“There was a mortar near one of the engines that went off, when I was stationed in Korea...” Joshua said simply, as he adjusted his shirt so it was hidden again. “Me and another fellow were closest that got hit by shrapnel…” He scoffed slightly. “You’d probably know how much people can bleed with an artery cut, considering the experimental stuff Henry mentioned he seen when he first came back from the studio...” Joey paled but remained silent as Joey looked away, towards the window, a soft look on his face. “Luckily I was already at the hospital so they managed to save my arm...it’s a miracle no one got killed during that…” He looked at Joey. “So I got medically discharged and sent on the next flight back to the states for rehab and to recover….still can’t use this arm as well as my other just yet, but one day at a time…one day I’ll get back to inking art fully again, one day...” Joshua was surprised by the sudden hug but smiled softly, especially as he heard the sniffling from the demon. He wasn’t sure if it was Joey or Bendy that was hugging him, but he returned the hug regardless, comforting the little guy before the demon fell asleep in his arms.

 


	24. A Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble exploring more of Shawn and Wally's interactions/relationships with Ruby, with her being adorable, and Bendy getting straight to the point (and Mr. Cohen is a judgmental ass, but that's to be expected)

...

“Again! Again!” Wally laughed as he watched Shawn lifted Ruby up in the air, tossing her very briefly before catching her; Shawn melted around the little girl and it was funny to watch the Irishman that even Joey would be wary to piss off more than once a day, dote on the girl whenever she was over at Henry’s home, being the one to play with her regardless of who was there. Ruby shrieked with laughter as Shawn laughed, holding the girl as they walked back from Wally’s treat of chasing the ice cream truck.

“Having fun?” Ruby nodded as she leaned against Shawn.

“I flew!” Wally nodded.

“I saw that you did, you’re quite the pilot, little lady.” He said laughing before his face fell, seeing Mr. Cohen walking by, looking irritated and disinterested in everything, especially as he saw them. “Hoo boy…” Wally muttered under his breath as Ruby saw Mr. Cohen and her face immediately fell as well as she tried to hide in Shawn’s shirt.

“Mr. Franks. Mr. Flynn.” Mr. Cohen stated, seeing the two and not even bothering to hide his distaste for the two men his son associated with. “What are you two doing in this side of town?”

“We’re walking. Mr. Cohen.” Shawn retorted back, his grip firm on Ruby. “It’s what people do when they don’t drive loud monstrosities.”

“And you have that child with you because…?”

“Chris is trusting us with keeping an eye on her.” Wally interjected quickly. “We’re just takin’ her back home.” Wally decided to ignore the eyebrow raise he and Shawn were given. “Now, if you don’t mind, we’ve got a date with Marvin and Robert’s cookies and creaming Thomas at checkers!” Wally ushered Shawn and Ruby past the man and they kept pace until they were in Henry’s home. Wally sighed as Shawn looked at him.

“Thanks.” He looked at Shawn. “I’d be a far less nicer to that bloody arse than you did....” They heard the muffled giggles from Ruby and Shawn smiled. “I’d probably toss ‘im over like how I’ve seen some of those movies Sammy’s sister been talking about.” Ruby lifted her head.

“Oh! I like those movies! Especially the flying! And the dragons!” Shawn smiled.

“Well, I don’t think I got to the dragon one yet.” 

“Oh it was really cool! And then there was a movie that had a guy who got was really really silly when he drank from the big bowls! And nobody could hit him!” She giggled as Shawn nodded, listening to the girl talk about the movie as he went to the couch and Wally watched, a smile on his face.

“You really like Mr. Shawn, don’t cha?” Wally turned and looked down at the dancing demon with a soft smile. “I mean he’s really cool with me and Ruby! And he’s got some really cool stories too! But, you like him more than that?”

“I’d say so Bendy...I’d say so.”


	25. Not as He Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set far before Henry's return to the Studio, a little characterization for Grant's father and introduction for Wally's sister.

...

“Mrs. Patter-”

“I just go by my maiden name now, Mr. Cohen….just Franks now…” Alexander Cohen nodded simply as he shook the woman’s hand and gestured to a seat in his office. Admittedly he was surprised that she requested this meeting at all, last he heard, she was monetarily doing fine; why she needed money or a loan was beyond him, especially since she specifically asked for him and his company.

“Understood....” He said as they sat down. “Now, how can I assist you this morning?” Alexander studied the woman as she let out a sigh.

“I need a loan…” She was trembling as she spoke. “T-D-David...D-David came back,” Alexander stood from his desk.

“What!?” He wanted to desperately go along with the men and find his son, but he couldn’t, be it that Christopher was still overseas, and someone had to still run the finances of most of the town’s businesses. He was about to ask if David knew anything, but saw the tears beginning to fall from the woman’s eyes. “Oh Wilma…” He said softly as he sat back down slowly, taking her hands, assuming the worst. There was silence before Alexander spoke up. “Wilma, do not worry about the loan...I can’t let you do that….”

.

* * *

 

.

It was scarily uncanny how people reacted to funerals. The youngest Lawrence, Jacob, was stone-faced and silent throughout the entire proceedings, reminding Alexander of when the funeral for Jonathan Foster had happened, and he had seen Joshua for the first time. Granted, Joshua was fairly young to understand the concept of death, but similar to Joshua, Jacob seemed to be wiser than his age, watching as police officers, and Joshua, carried the casket to the burial plot. Joshua was wincing, obviously pushing himself through, despite the injury, and Alexander couldn’t help but be proud; he didn’t approve of his nephew being so bull headed, but at least he had a good reliable friend. Alexander saw one of the Bell siblings comforting Nancy, who was barely able to stay standing, knowing that the man’s death was most likely the same fate everyone else suffered in that blasted studio. He struggled to keep himself composed as he saw the matron of the Lawrence family, holding the Bible as the men sat the casket down, and speaking to the small crowd, talking the usual things the preacher would say during a funeral. He had to hand it to her; both her son and husband gone, and she still kept herself together, putting the needs of everyone above her own. There was only a small cracking of her voice as she finished, and the men handed David’s badge to his mother before beginning the process of burial. Joshua held the woman as she held him desperately, sobbing as the reality of the situation crashed onto her.

They weren’t coming back.

“Mr. Cohen,” Alexander was startled slightly as he was handed a handkerchief by Mrs. Lawrence.

“Mrs. Lawrence…” He said softly as he took it, wiping his eyes. “I…”

“You are a stubborn man, and your son inherited that; there’s nothing you could’ve done to convince him to leave the studio.” She said, as if sensing the guilt he felt. “And like Mary has said, you needed to stay for when Christopher returns….” She smiled softly and spoke after a few minutes. “God has a plan for all of us...while even I can’t fathom it...we have to trust him….trust him that it’s going to be ok...” Alexander looked at her and handed back the cloth for her to wipe her own eyes. She took it and wiped her own eyes. “Thank you Alex….”

“You go focus on helping your children,” He said. “I can handle the rest for the day…” She looked at him before nodding. She turned to head to her children before stopping and turning back to Alexander.

“By the way, Alex, congratulations on the new addition.” Alex blinked in confusion, wondering what she meant, but as she turned back and left, he decided that could wait till later; he should focus on helping Wilma.

 


	26. A Step Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is at the park when he spots his nephew's daughter playing and makes his way over.
> 
> Perhaps finally the Cohen family can be more connected now...

....

“Huh.” Bendy protectively stood in front of Ruby as Alexander Cohen looked down at the two. “Not going to lie, I expected you to be taller.” Bendy frowned.

“Hey! I’m perfectly me Mister!” Bendy argued, though Ruby couldn’t help but giggle. Alexander sighed and shook his head.

“You certainly are something.” He said before sighing. “If you two don’t mind, I would like to ask you some questions.” Bendy and Ruby looked warily at the man as he sat next to them on the swingset. “Now, Ms. Charles, is Christopher a good father?”

“Who’s Christopher?” Bendy piped up. “We only know a Chris-Oooooh….” Ruby giggled, covering her mouth as Alexander rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, Chris’s full name is Christopher.” He mumbled. “Now, back to my question.”

“Well, Daddy it really nice!” Ruby said as she kicked her feet, swinging slightly. “And he always make sure I’m ok, and he lets me stay with all my uncles and stuff!” Alexander nodded slowly. “I mean, he gets really busy and stuff, and sometimes I have to not be home, but that’s ok cause I’m with Uncle Henry or Uncle Roy!” Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“Who?” Ruby gasped in surprise. 

“Uncle Roy is one of the bestest! He was a really good actor but he was too good so he had to leave acting!” Alexander nodded slowly, remembering the papers when the incident regarding the eldest Bell.

“Is that so?” Ruby hopped off her swing and whispered into Alexander’s ear.

“That’s what Uncle Roy tells Bendy, cause Bendy doesn’t really get anana-nat-mitty-people peopleness.” She step back with a firm nod and Alexander looked at her.

“Anatomy? That’s a rather large word for someone your age.” Ruby beamed brightly. 

“Aunt Nancy lets me read her big books when she watches me! And sometimes when I have to be at the parlour I get to look at the picture books that are super big and sometimes Daddy and the others use the book to make their pictures pretty!!” She looked at Alexander with a small frown. “Can I ask you a question now?” Alexander sighed but nodded.

“Alright.” Ruby looked at her feet before taking a deep breath and looking at the man.

“Why don’t you like Daddy and Uncle Grant working at the parlour?” She asked softly, as if almost afraid of the answer. Alexander let out a long sigh, figuring that it was time to speak it.

“Miss Charles...ever since the boys were young, I was afraid that I would never be able to provide for them. I had lost both my parents when I was young and had to fend for myself...I struggled for many years to care for myself that I never wanted anyone I loved to go with through that….and I do feel that there’s problems from working at a tattoo parlour.”

“Like what?” Bendy piped up.

“Well, it isn’t the most ‘normal’ of places to work, and many people judge based on first glances...many doors close and that makes me fear for the boys’ livelihood…”

“But there’s other places besides doors to enter places!” Bendy proclaimed. “Like holes, and windows, and maybe even a big old yellow crane to make your own hole!” Ruby laughed and Alexander rolled his eyes. “Even there’s a door closed, there’s a lot of other ways to get it! I mean Wally thinks he can hide his cookie stash from us, but we’ve proved him wrong a bunch of times!” 

“I don’t think that parallels as well as you want that to…”

“I think it does.” Ruby interjected firmly. “B-Bendy’s talking about how that even if it’s not obvious, there’s always another way….I mean Daddy also work’s at Nana’s place, along with a lot of my other uncles!” Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“Nana?” Ruby nodded.

“She’s my Nana! Uncle Joshy says that she was related to a really good friend of my Daddy and him, and she helped a lot of their friends out!” Alexander nodded slowly.

“Ah, I see…”

“She makes super good food!” Bendy proclaimed. “And her cookies are even better than Robert’s! But don’t tell him I said that!” Alexander nodded slowly.

“Well, I will have to see for myself; after all my housemaid, Ms. Wicker, has a knack for sweet making…” He chuckled. “Christopher and Grant tried their best to help her…” Ruby started to giggle, getting the other two’s looks. “What is so funny?”

“Misses Wicker told me that Daddy and Uncle Grant use to bump their heads when they tried to get to the bowl!” She managed in between her laughter. Bendy howled with laughter, toppling over and even Alexander wasn’t immune to the children’s laughter as he chuckled himself.

“Ruby? What’s so funny bunny?” Chris asked as he came over, along with Roy. He tensed as he saw his uncle, but was caught off guard by the laughter he was seeing. Ruby blushed as she tried to hide her smile.

“Nothing….” She tried to say with a straight face.

“She told me about something rather humorous Mary forget to tell me about, and it’s only fair I tell her about the time you and your cousin thought you were both ready for my job and then-” Chris groaned loudly.

“Are you never going to let that go?” Alexander gave his nephew a look with a bemused, almost relaxed smile.

“Not as long as I can use that to prove that you can survive in an office space.” He looked at Roy and nodded. “Roy Bell.”

“Mr. Cohen.” Alexander studied the man for a few moments before looking at Chris. 

“How in God’s name did you two meet?” Bendy shot up.

“Ooo! Ooo! I wanna know too!!” Chris let out a loud groan as Roy patted his boyfriend’s back sympathetically, earning giggles from Ruby.

“If you really want to know, I suppose we can spare a few minutes...but you’re helping me out here Roy, you’re the storyteller.”

“As you wish.”


	27. Jacob and the Klein Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles with Jacob Lawrence and Rachel and Isaac Klein as the main stars, with exploring characterizations and things like that.

...

“You ok?” Isaac looked up and saw Jacob coming over, stopping to pick up the fallen papers that Isaac had dropped when he had been ‘pushed’. Isaac tensed, assuming that the older student would make fun of his art, like the ones who had just sauntered off. “Don’t mind those guys; they’ve got the brain cells rivaling an empty box.”

“Jealous,” Isaac sighed as he got up, collecting the rest of the papers. “I was the highest score on the test again…”

“Oh, Mr. Jones’s Art class, I remember taking that for a short time…” Isaac looked at the teen. “He always makes it easy to pass his tests...they must’ve been asleep if they’re mad at you for doing well.” Isaac smiled; he actually didn’t like being the center of attention, unlike his sister, and having Isaac’s thoughts on the class did ease some concern he was feeling at the moment, only for him to tense up again as he saw Jacob looked at his drawings. “Bendy, Boris, and Alice drawings?” Isaac knew that the Lawrence family had a  _ history _ with the Drew Studios, if the rumors weren’t enough at the school that went around, then there were some of the rumors he overheard when at church. He froze before Jacob chuckled. “These are pretty good…”

“O-Oh! Thanks!” Isaac exclaimed, blushing slightly. “I-I’ve been practicing in my free time…” Jacob nodded and handed the paper back. 

“Have you seen the Drawing Club?” He asked and Isaac shook his head. “I think you’d definitely fit in with them,” Jacob smiled before walking off. “Have a good rest of the day.”

.

* * *

 

.

Rachel paused as she heard piano playing coming from the Miss Bell’s classroom while she was heading to the library during her free period. She poked her head into the classroom and blinked in surprise as she saw Jacob playing the piano as Miss Bell was currently getting papers put away. Jacob had his eyes closed and Rachel saw that even if his eyes were open, he didn’t have any music sheets up to read from.

“Whoa…” She whispered, albeit loud enough that Jacob immediately stopped, his face bright red and Miss Bell looked at her. 

“Oh, Rachel, pleasure to see you.” She said. “I assume you heard Jacob’s playing?” 

“Yeah, it was great! Though, how did you do that without any music sheets?” 

“Just a lot of practice…” Jacob muttered sheepishly. “And ‘sides, I help the church band with my mother….” Miss Bell smiled. 

“And you do help with entertaining Ruby playing her favorite song.”

“What’s that?” Miss Bell looked at Jacob with a playful smile and he sighed in defeat.

“He’ll show you, Rachel.” Jacob quickly started up playing, and it took Rachel a moment to realize the song he played.

“Oh, the Looney Tunes theme song?” 

“It’s called ‘The Merry Go-Round-Broke Down’.” Jacob corrected. “But I mean, yeah, it’s the theme to that…”

“Huh, that’s cool,” She said. “Do you know the theme to Ben-” Without even breaking eye contact, Jacob played one of the Bendy songs, making Miss Bell chuckle at both the boy’s deadpan unimpressed look and Rachel’s own shocked expression. “Well, um, ok then…”

“Like I said, lots of practice.” Rachel frowned slightly. “Do you play?”

“Not entirely, but I can manage it.” Jacob scooted over on the bench and gestured for Rachel to come over.

“Let’s see what you consider to be manageable.” Cordelia couldn’t help but smile at Rachel’s reaction as she stormed over to prove Jacob she could play. It reminded her of when her former mentor and Jacob’s older brother, Sammy Lawrence, had done a similar thing when the park designer had mocked the ease of playing an instrument and the need of a band. Her smile faltered as she remembered her mentor, most likely still trapped in the hellhole called a studio, but at the same time, there was a small, perhaps foolish, part of her that hoped that one day Sammy would snap out of it and escape and see how wonderful his musical skills had inspired so many. She shook her head as she heard the comment of ‘flailing cat can do better’ and went back to sorting her paperwork till the end of the period time.


	28. Part of the Bell Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little drabbles with the Bell Family and the youngest Lawrence member, both set in the past, prior to the events of the AU and the game.

...

“Jacob?” Cordelia saw the boy sitting on the curb, curled up and wiping away tears. She sat next to him, the 8 year old looking away. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine…” She sighed.

“Is it about what Michael said about your brother?” Jacob nodded softly and she patted the boy’s back. “Don’t listen to him; he doesn’t know what he’s talking about….Sammy was a wonderful person and I should know.” Jacob looked at her.

“Cause you’re a teacher?” Cordelia chuckled.

“No, it’s because Sammy was like a brother to me too.” Jacob’s eyes went big as Cordelia smiled. “See, before I became a teacher, I use to work with Sammy as an assistant.”

“For what?”

“Music for the shorts.” Jacob scrunched his face, a bit confused as Cordelia chuckled. “I made sure everyone in the band had their music sheets and they all had their coffee before they dealt with Sammy. He was kinda particular without his coffee.”

“Like Father?” Cordelia paused as she thought about that.

“You know, I didn’t quite notice that...but you are right…Sammy probably got it from him…” Jacob scrunched his face.

“I hope I don’t get it...I don’t like the smell.” Cordelia nodded as Jacob looked at her. “Thank you Ms. Bell...I do feel a bit better…it’s just…”

“Hard.” She said sighing. “I know, and I miss him too….he’ll find his way home...He probably got a bit lost; after all he got lost several times at the studio and even at the church, he’s gotten lost.” Jacob started laughing as Cordelia continued with her story before he was picked up by Joshua and taken home.

.

* * *

 

.

“Dee?” Roy asked as he opened the door and Cordelia came in, carrying the 8 year old, admittedly with some difficulty, but apparently it was a Lawrence trait to be rather spindly and lightweight. “What’s-”

“Jacob’s joining us for dinner, at least until Nancy breaks free from Dr. Hill and escapes bed rest…” She said softly and while Roy raised an eyebrow, he didn’t say anything as Jacob whimpered softly as Dee set him down. “Jacob, I’m going to start dinner, and Roy will stay here with you ok?”

“She won’t get Nancy, will she?” Roy looked at his sister for answers as Dee sighed.

“No. Susie won’t hurt Nancy, unless she wants to go through everyone at the parlour, your parents, and us as well.” Jacob rubbed his eyes and nodded as Dee hugged him before mouthing she’d explain later to Roy as she went to the kitchen. Roy sighed softly and sat next to Jacob.

“I’m guessing I missed something.” Roy said and Jacob shrugged. “Either way, I had my own misadventure today in my art class.” Jacob looked at him. “There were nude models.”

“W-What?!”

“Completely naked.” Roy stated simply. “Now that wouldn’t be a problem, considering we do need to practice draw the human body, but the teacher was just at his desk while the model was sitting in the middle of the classroom sprawled out reading the paper and not even bothering to cover up.” He chuckled at the boy’s face. “One of my classmates ended up fainting as he walked in…” 

“That sounds pretty funny…though I don’t get why you don’t just take a picture and look at that…”

“Cause that would make sense, Jake.” Roy said before sighing. “Thankfully him fainting pretty much cancelled the call today. So I’ve been practicing my wildlife sketches.” He grabbed his sketchbook and showed the pictures to Jacob. “Maybe your dad will let me help with Dee’s teachings if he saw how I managed to draw rabbits. Make coloring pages easy,” Jacob looked at him.

“He’s still mad that you told the toddlers that you fought off demons and told kids to as Mrs. Wright what a succubus was..” Roy scoffed.

“The kids behaved during that class, now didn’t it?” Jacob chuckled before his face fell again. Roy frowned. “Jacob...what happened?” Jacob was silent for a while before pulling his knees in to his chest.

“Nancy had an appointment with Dave after she picked me up from school...she had a black and white tattoo of an angel done...it’s definitely pretty...a-and that lady….the one that Daddy-Father and Momma don’t like and says really mean things about what Sammy was like…”

“Susie Campbell…”

“Y-Yeah…she came in...she wanted to see Ms. Bell, I guess something about that Alice lady…and then she saw Nancy…” Jacob shuddered and trembled. Roy immediately rubbed the boy’s back.

“She lucky I wasn’t there...I would’ve rammed my cane up her-”

“Roy Bell!” Roy looked at his younger sister. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Roy made a face.

“Fiiine.” He looked at Jacob, who was fighting a smile, knowing exactly what the Bell sibling would do.. “Cordelia would’ve rammed my cane up her-”

“ROY!!!”


	29. Family Nothingless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drabble where Sammy is witness to one of Joshua's flashbacks, and the two talk to each other about their past connections, and the family they share.

...

Sammy was panicking.

Internally, of course; years in the studio and being the one to keep face for the others trapped there helped hone Sammy’s skill of masking his emotions even more so than his own talent back when the studio was running.

“J-Joshua…?” Sammy asked gently. “J-Joshua, come on,” Joshua didn’t seem to hear as he was trembling, sweat dripping from him as he clutched to his own arm and mumbling something to himself. It seemed similar to when Cordelia had a panic attack, back when she was working for him. He racked his foggy memories beyond the 30 years trapped into the studio, trying to remember what he did to help her. He ran a hand through his hair before taking Joshua’s hand firmly. “Joshua-Jay.” Joshua shuddered at the touch but seemed to vaguely snap out of it. “You are on solid ground. You’re safe; hell, only an idiot would think of trying to come at you, you’ve got Henry, you’ve got Thomas, Shawn, and Wally…” Sammy carefully listed off their friends and holding Joshua’s hand, guiding him to the couch, the searchers separating to create a clear path, and set him down, sitting next to him. “And you’ve got Dee…” Joshua only seemed to calm down slightly and Sammy bit the side of his lip; he was a bit out of his league here. A searcher came closer and carefully took Joshua’s knee and seem to inflate and deflate, reminding Sammy of a balloon, before he realized what the searcher was trying to do. “Jay, deep breaths...follow us….In, out, in, out, at the tempo of fourths; 1, and 2, and 3, and 4,” Sammy exaggerated his breathing and slowly but surely Joshua seemed to follow along, seeming to come out of it. Joshua leaned against Sammy, and after a long time, let out a tired chuckle.

“You haven’t...called me that in a long time…Jay…” Sammy felt his face flush as the Searcher looked at him curiously. “Not since we were little…”

“Hmph, I thought it would help snap you out of it,” Joshua nodded tiredly as he forced himself to sit upright, petting the Searcher on the head. “I mean, you didn’t listen the first few times I said your name.” Joshua smiled softly.

“I was in Korea. The accident.” Sammy’s face fell; he was still trying to get information on what he missed during his time in the studio, and he found that regarding the ‘events in Korea’ were a touchy subject, especially for Nancy’s two male friends, but no one really answered the questions that Sammy had. Sammy awkwardly nodded.

“Must’ve been...nasty.”

“Nearly lost my arm and part of my internal organs.” Sammy stared at Joshua in shock.

“W-What?!” Joshua leaned back and adjusted his shirt.

“May as well let you know too….” He muttered as he showed the injury to Sammy before readjusting his shirt. Sammy blinked slowly as the searcher made a soft purr sound, as if in concern. “It’ll be fine...I just have to let it heal…”

“Cordelia doesn’t know about this, does she?” Joshua looked at Sammy.

“She doesn’t know how bad….it was….I mean she did visit me time to time, when I arrived at the hospital here…” The searcher looked at Sammy before looking at Joshua and making noises that could be akin to scolding the young man. Joshua went pink as he tried to avoid the ink splatter. “I’m careful! I am! It’s just been a crazy few months!” Sammy chuckled.

“This coming from you? You and my sister were notorious at school!” Joshua scoffed.

“Notorious, protective of you, semantics. They only tried once, maybe twice if they were stupid.”

“Picture day with a black eye and busted lip?”

“I was the most unique photo. And Dennis was worse anyways.” Sammy chuckled and shook his head. “What?”

“You confuse me….”

“Hmm?”

“You’re a few years younger than me, I’ve treated you like trash ever since we were young, and especially when Cordelia was my intern, but you still are friendly to me, and you were willing to go into the studio with Henry, risking horrors beyond your comprehension, all with an injury! Why do you it, even without the attraction to my intern?” Joshua was silent for a few minutes before he leaned back.

“We do have our differences, yeah, and maybe it was reckless…” Both men ignored the sassy gurgle from the searcher. “But regardless, I do it again...cause we’re essentially family. Maybe not the most traditional, or normal of families, but hey, if it was all normality, life would be pretty boring, eh?” Sammy looked at Joshua, before chuckling.

“You are such the Pollyanna.”

“Well, we both know Nancy was the hellion, so somebody had to be ol’ Polly.”


	30. Nicknames and Police Probing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Dabbles with Joey's nicknaming skills and Danny being there for his Uncle.

...

“Bertram.”

“Burnt Ham.” The man sighed and rubbed his temples as Lacie hid her smile behind her hand.

“Bert-ram.” Ruby frowned.

“Burr-tram.” 

“Let’s try my last name instead, it might be easier. Try saying ‘Piedmont’ Pied-mont.” Ruby blinked slowly and Sammy choked on his tea, trying to not laugh as Bertram gave the Music Director a glare. Lacie patted the girl’s hand.

“It’s alright, little lady, his name is a bit difficult to say,” She said. “But you’re doing a wonderful job trying.” Ruby smiled as Sammy managed to clear his throat.

“At least a lot better than some people.” Bertie muttered in annoyance. “Did he give everyone awful names or was I the unlucky one?” 

“Anything that rhymes with Sammy worked for him…” Sammy mused before snorting. “He only did that once before I ‘fixed’ his coffee cup one time.” Ruby looked at him.

“What?” Sammy chuckled.

“Well, I might have added something  _ special _ to his drink.” Lacie made a face as she raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened.

“ _ That _ was your doing?” She leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Whaaaat was it Uncle Sammy?” Ruby whined, pulling on the man’s leg. “I wanna know!!” Sammy chuckled.

“It was just some liquid paraffin, sweetpea. Let’s just say that Mr. Drew never made fun of my name again.” Bertie blinked slowly before he remembered the effects of said drug.

“Huh, that’s why he locked himself in there….” He muttered softly as the toddler looked confusingly between the three adults. “I thought he was an idiot and got locked in bathroom on accident…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Uncle Wally,” Wally turned to see Danny standing at the doorway, a relaxed smile on his face as he leaned against the frame. Man, he certainly took after his mother, especially with that devil-may-care grin. “I hope Ruby’s not running you ragged.”

“I am not!” The toddler said firmly, pouting cutely. “Me and Uncle Wally were going to make something for Uncle Shawn!”

“Uncle...Shawn?” Wally blushed a bit as he looked away.

“Ah, well...he’s my….he’s a…”

“He and Uncle Wally really really really like each other!” Wally went neon red as Danny.

“Oooh, ok then,” Danny said slowly. “Is this Shawn guy a good guy?” Ruby nodded.

“He made Edgar for me!”

“Uh huh, and does he make sure Wally is happy?” Ruby nodded. “And does he tell Wally nice things?” Another nod and Danny nodded firmly. “And does this Shawn guy make sure Wally washes behind his ears?!” Ruby gasped and looked from Danny to Wally before back to Danny.

“I-I dunno!” Danny nodded slowly. “Uncle Shawn’s not going to be in trouble, right?”

“I don’t know there Ruby,” Danny said slowly, putting on the dramatics for the little girl. “My mom always said my Uncle Wally had really really smelly ears,” Ruby furrowed her brows as Wally looked at his nephew.

“Danny…”

“Are you going to have to a-rest-rest him?” Ruby asked quietly and Danny pretending to think on it.

“I don’t know Ruby, but I know I’ll have to talk to this Shawn guy and see if he’s good enough for  _ my _ Uncle Wally.” 

“You don’t need to do that,” Wall started to say and Danny stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

“Nu-uh, your boyfriend’s not going to escape the Franks-Patterson Family Probing.” 

“What’s that Uncle Danny?”

“It’s a special round of questions for this Shawn guy, and if you want you can help me with it too,” Danny continued on, but Wally was tuning it out as he covered his mouth and looked away, feeling proud that his nephew was wanting to be close as a family and seemed to approve of Shawn.


	31. Not So Lovely Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and an old friend have a chat, and Cordelia explains the effect Susie left to Allison

....

“Oh hey, Danny,” Nancy said as the man in question came into the tattoo parlour. Danny smiled.

“Hey Nancy, how are you?” She shrugged.

“Business as usual, though Wally’s got it stuck in his head that he’s going to learn how to tattoo.” Danny chuckled. 

“Dave and Agnes aren’t giving him too much grief, right?” Nancy shrugged, smiling playfully as Cordelia entered the parlour, carrying lunch for the parlour, being followed by Allison and Susie. “Hey guys, this is Danny Peterson, he’s Wally’s nephew.”

“Oh! You must be one he talks about sometimes,” Allison said as she studied the man. “He’s very proud of you and your brother…though I can’t see why you two were considered identical...” Danny nodded, smiling slightly.

“Heh, yeah, perk of being twins, I suppose.” He tensed slightly as he saw Susie, but kept a polite smile. “Did you finally get your piece finished, Ms. Bell?” Cordelia blushed as both Alice-actors looked at her.

“Yeah, Joshy did a good job at it…” Danny nodded.

“Glad to hear, though Roy didn’t give him too much hell over it?” Cordelia laughed.

“Oh no, Roy liked it, though he made Joshua promise never to do it again.” Nancy snorted.

“So Dave’s called dibs for the next one.” Nancy laughed, earning some blushing from Cordelia.

“You have a tattoo?” Susie asked slowly. “I...you...really?” Cordelia nodded. “Could we see it?”

“I don’t think so.” Danny said quickly. “I don’t think it would be rather safe for you to see any tattoos, Ms. Campbell.” Susie turned to snap at him before realizing why Danny looked familiar. She just huffed and shoved her hands in her pockets, confusing Allison. Cordelia noticed this and after the girls said hello to everyone and they left, she pulled Allison to the side.

“Allison, did you hear anything about Susie after you got the Alice Angel job?” Allison furrowed her brows.

“I know Susie smack talked me a lot of the time, and she told nasty things about Sammy...but I tried to stay out of her hair as best I could…” Cordelia sighed.

“Yeah, she did some say things about Sammy...and she also went after his family…” Allison looked marginally surprised, but let Cordelia continue. “She’d make sure she was especially loud when she spotted any of them…”

“Not at the church, I hope…” Cordelia shrugged.

“I don’t know if she did, but she did harass Nancy and Jacob whenever she could...it got to the point that Joshua or even Roy sometimes would have to escort them places, because Mr. and Mrs. Lawrences were worried Susie would pull something and hurt either one of them…”

“Oh no…”

“She got desperate about being as close to Alice as possible, and Nancy had a black and white tattoo that she had just gotten done…it was a bad case of coincidences….by the time I arrived to pick up Joshy, Susie had gone, scared off by the police, or what she had done I’m not sure…Danny was the officer that arrived first on the scene…”

“That bad?” Cordelia shrugged.

“Chris ended up with a black eye, and Dave with a busted lip, and Jacob had a bruised back end.” Allison’s eyes went wide. “Yeah, Susie was a bit of a bitch,”

“That’s why Susie and Sammy have been acting weird around each other.” Allison said slowly. “Does Sammy know?” 

“Probably, but I wouldn’t bring it up to him…” She looked at Susie as the woman went inside. “Susie’s making such strides to make up from the past mistakes….”

“She’ll make it,” Allison said firmly. “She’s too stubborn not to.” Cordelia chuckled as they followed Susie inside.

“Aunt Susie! Aunt Allison! Ms. Bell! Mr. Joey says that he’s gonna show me the birds and the bees!” Ruby said excitedly.

“LIKE HELL HE IS!!” Sammy’s voice boomed from the kitchen. “I WILL STUFF HIM IN TUPPERWARE IF HE PULLS THAT!!”

“She’s already a smart young lady, why not have her even more ahead of the curve?” Joey’s voice came from the other room as Bendy’s snickering could be heard. Cordelia sighed loudly as Allison chuckled nervously.

“Well, Ruby, you shouldn’t believe anything Joey says.” Susie said simply.

“Why?” 

“Cause he’s a schmuck.” Allison looked at Susie.

“Should she repeat that?” Susie looked back at her former rival. 

“Who knows,” She stated. “If Chris gets mad, I’ll blame Joey.” Cordelia chuckled nervously.


	32. Luncheon Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and his (grand?)-niece work together to help two family members reunite.

...

“You don’t say?”

“Uh-huh!” Ruby said firmly before taking a bite out of her cut up lunch; as an attempt to make peace, Alexander invited Ruby to come with him for a lunch and would drop her off at Henry’s house. Chris wasn’t completely on board, but he at least trusted his uncle to his word, though Alexander did receive a pair of fatherly death glares from his nephew and the Bell sibling. Ruby was well-behaved, and was happily talking his ear off about her ‘uncles’, which was amusing for Alexander, though he was curious about that mechanic his son had some infatuation with, last he knew of. Luckily the little girl was more than willingly to share. “Thomas is helping Nana with the diner and the car Daddy uses to deliver the special lunches!”

“I see…”

“Nana says Thomas has nimble fingers,” Ruby wiggled her fingers, earning a chuckle from Alexander. “Uncle Grant says that Thomas had to do the meh-can-it-talls things at the studio that Uncle Wally couldn’t reach.” Alexander nodded.

“That would make sense; I do recall Thomas being more narrow than Wallace…” Ruby made a face.

“Uncle Wally is named Wallace?” She started laughing and Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle at her laughter at Wally’s real name before he spotted a familiar face.

“Ah, Wilma, good to see you back in town,” He said, waving the woman over. “This is my grand-niece, Ruby Charles. Ruby, this is Ms. Franks-”

“You’re Wally’s momma?” The older woman raised an eyebrow questioningly and Alexander chuckled.

“No, Ruby, she’s Wally’s sister. She is Danny’s mother.” Ruby’s made an ‘oh’ sound as her eyes were wide as Alexander looked at the woman. “I suppose you’ve heard the news?” She furrowed her brows as she sat in the empty chair Alexander pulled up.

“I heard the rumors of everyone coming out...and then I got a phone call from Danny…” She smiled sadly. “He was there at the park, waiting for me where I asked him to wait....not a day older…” Ruby handed her a napkin. “Thanks kiddo...I’m happy to see my baby boy again…And he’s safe…” Alexander took her hand before he looked over at Ruby.

“Ruby, would it be alright for Ms. Franks to join us on our way home to drop you off?” Ruby’s eyes lit up in delight as she realized what her relative was planning.

“You bet!!”

.

* * *

 

.

“I win!”

“No you don’t Bendy! You can’t have the Old Maid lady in your hand!”

“Says who?”

“Says the rules!” Wally chuckled as he watched Bendy and Boris argue over how to play Old Maid as he and Shawn cuddled together on the couch, waiting for Ruby and Mr. Cohen to arrive. As if on cue, Ruby bounded through the door.

“Uncle Wally! Uncle Wally!! Get up! Get up! Get up!” Ruby ran over to him and started to pull at his hands, trying to get him up. Wally laughed.

“Where’s the fire, kiddo?” He said. “You’re not even going to say hel...lo…” He trailed off as he saw the woman enter the room. “My God…” His younger sister covered her mouth in shock as she saw him.

“W-Wally…?” She managed out as Wally slowly found his footing and walked over to the woman before tightly hugging his sister, who tightly returned the hug, fighting back tears. “Wally...you terrified the hell out of me…” Wally forced a laugh, fighting back tears of his own.

“Y-Yeah, got a talent for that, don’t I? But I got outta there….and I’m back for good…”


	33. Piano Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble with Jacob and his brother bonding

...

Bendy furrowed his brows, as did Jacob, though the boy had a smirk on his face. Bendy bit his lip before he made his choice.

“Hmm.” Jacob said simply before removing one of his two cards and place it on the pile. “Uno.” Bendy groaned dramatically and fell backwards.

“You keep winning!!” He whined and Jacob chuckled.

“It’s all good Bendy. It’s just strategy.” Jacob exclaimed. “It’s all in whether you play the card or wait until the next turn.” Bendy groaned loudly as one of the searchers curiously sniffed the pile of cards. 

“It’s not faiiiirr….” Bendy whined before sitting back up and huffed, turning to the kitchen. “Are they done with lunch yet?” Jacob shook his head.

“They’ll let us know, when it’s time, Bendy, just be patient.” Bendy groaned loudly and Jacob rolled his eyes.

“It’s soooo haaaard though!!” Bendy exclaimed. “How do you manage it at all??” Jacob shrugged.

“I focus on other things.”

“Like what?”

“Writing music I sup-” Bendy hopped to his feet.

“You can do music like Sammy!? Wowie!! Can you show me please-pleasepleaseplease!!!” Jacob chuckled nervously.

“I-I guess…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Mind if I join as well?” Jacob looked up at his older brother as the man smiled softly, sitting next to his brother on the piano bench. Bendy raised an eyebrow.

“But there’s only one piano…” he said and Sammy turned to the demon.

“Just try to keep up.” Sammy said simply as he smiled at his brother. Jacob nodded slowly before he began to play. Sammy played a few notes at a time, before he was also playing two handed, the siblings playing a very fast-paced tune. Bendy tried to keep up with the tempo, but ended toppling over his two feet, landing with a toonish ‘kerplunk’. Sammy laughed at the demon’s face and attempted glare at the former music director but he ended up laughing as well and that was what Cordelia ended up walking in on, reminding Sammy to let them know that it was time for lunch. The former assistant smiled softly and silently thanked the powers that be that allowed this reunion to happen.


	34. Date Night and Outfit Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles of Ruby being blunt with her father's relationship, and her and Bendy looking at outfits with Susie.

..,

“Uncle Danny!!” Ruby squealed as she leapt into his arms. Danny laughed and swung her up in the air. 

“Ruby-Dooby-Doo~ How are you doing little lady?” He asked and Ruby giggled

“I’m good~” Danny nodded as Chris smiled.

“Alright, Ruby, you know the rules,” Ruby nodded.

“Yes Daddy; I’ll be good. No bail.” Danny snorted at Roy’s reaction to that remark as the man looked at Chris, who beamed. “You be good too. No trouble.” Chris made a face.

“I’m never trouble Ruby, who’s been telling you that?” Ruby started giggling at her father’s face as Bendy slid down the railing.

“Hi Ruby! You ready to play?” 

“Yeah!” Danny chuckled and set her down. She first hugged her father and Roy before running to play with Bendy. “Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle Roy! Enjoy your date!” Chris went bright red as Roy’s face flushed and Danny chuckled.

“Glad to see you two finally got together.” Was all he said before heading after the toon and tot.

.

* * *

 

.

“What kind of dress looks perfect?” Cordelia smiled slightly as she saw Susie looking through a fancy dress catalogue with Ruby and Bendy, though the woman swore up and down she wasn’t up to any mischief of the wedding planning time.

“I like this one. It’s purple.” Ruby said, pointing to one. Susie nodded.

“I like this one! It looks like a tutu!” Bendy said. “I can wear that one, right?” Susie hesitated for a moment before Ruby spoke up.

“It be too big for you Bendy.” She said simply. “We’d have to look at the kid dresses.” Bendy nodded and picked the catalogue and skimmed to the children’s section as Cordelia came over.

“You guys are having fun, huh?” Ruby and Bendy beamed.

“Yeah! Miss Susie is showing up the fancy dresses Miss Bell!” Bendy said excitedly.

“Oh? May I ask what for?”

“Just lookin’.” Ruby said, nodding before gasping. “Look Bendy! Here’s a tutu one!”

“What really? Oh wowie!!” The two looked over the outfits as Susie chuckled at Cordelia’s questioning gaze.

“Just getting some ideas, that’s all.” Cordelia chuckled and shook her head.

“You’re one stubborn woman Miss Campbell.”

“Takes one to know one.”


	35. Nobody Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble with Ruby, Bendy, and Sammy and dealing with the question of the demon's anatomy.

...

“That’s Bendy!” Bendy blushed as the children crowded around him and Ruby. “He’s really real!”

“Yeap!” Ruby said proudly. “He’s staying with Uncle Henry and Boris’s there too!”

“Yeah, but he got in trouble for chasing the birds through Mrs. Linda’s garden and getting yelled at by a black and white cat..” Bendy added, chuckling as he remembered his buddy’s face as he got dragged to get a bath, everyone in the room covering their noses as Sammy quickly offered to take Bendy and Ruby to the park while Wally and Thomas handled the cat that had perched itself under the patio. Ruby giggled.

“Bendy, that wasn’t a cat, that was a skunk!” She explained. “Nana says that they spray anything that makes them scared.”

“My uncle’s huntin’ dog got sprayed a few months back; my aunt was so mad cause she couldn’t make her pasta sauce!” A boy explained. “My ma says that tomato sauce is the only thing that’ll clean the smell off!” Bendy nodded slowly.

“Ooooh, I guess that explains why everybody was holding their noses…” He said and a pigtailed girl raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t smell?” She asked and Bendy shrugged. “Well, I mean, you don’t have a nose…”

“Do you need one to smell?” The darling demon asked.

“Um…” Ruby scrunched her face. “I think birds have noses, cause when Aunt Linda bakes, she puts the stuff in the window and the birds come over…Course there’s also one of Daddy’s friends that said he lost the tip of his nose in a fight and has to wear a fake one…but they don’t look like noses...Maybe Uncle Sammy knows!” Some of the older children looked hesitant, Bendy noted as Ruby ran over to the Music Director and dragged him over. “Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy! Do you need a nose to smell? Is that why Bendy can’t smell?” 

“Um...well, I’m not sure...I’m sure fish can smell…” He said slowly. “And they don’t have noses…”

“Then why can’t I smell?” Bendy asked and Sammy scratched his chin.

“Well, it might’ve slipped Henry and Joey’s mind when they were creating you; I mean you’re the Dancing Demon, not the Smelling Demon.” Some of the children giggled as Bendy nodded slowly. “I mean, we’ll have to wait till Linda’s finished bathing Boris, and probably Wally and Thomas, knowing how wily skunks can be.”

“Did you ever get sprayed Uncle Sammy?” Sammy chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh no, my family didn’t go camping very much, so I never experienced skunks.” He said. “But I do remember one time, it was quite a while ago, I had to have Ms. Bell’s brother-”

“You know Mr. Bell?!” One of the children exclaimed. “He’s a famous actor!” Sammy chuckled.

“Of course I do, Ms. Bell did work for me before she became a teacher.” The children looked amongst themselves in awe and whispered. “Now, I had to have his help catching a skunk that ran into the studio and nestled in the break room. Apparently it liked Bacon Soup.” The children squealed at the sound of a soup made of bacon as Bendy stuck his tongue out. “It was curled up in one of the tallest cupboards and you all know how tall he is.” The children nodded. “And Joey and Wally had already gotten sprayed twice over because they scared the poor thing.”

“But Uncle Wally probably just wanted him outta there!” Ruby pointed out and Sammy chuckled.

“Well, the thing is is that skunks don’t quite understand Wally’s accent.”

“Accent?”

“Ah yes, it’s something where how people learn to say different words differently, like, Ruby, you know how when Shawn talks fast, it sounds like another language.” Ruby nodded slowly. “Wally has a similar thing, but it usually happens all the time and only how he pronounces it.”

“Like how my grams draws out the word ‘go’ when we’re running late?” Sammy nodded at the boy.

“That’s a Southern accent, most prominent in the South, obviously, and there’s all shorts of accents that if you practice, you can mimic them too.”

“Like how Mr. Sammy?” Sammy grinned.

“Like tis I do suppose,” Everyone’s eyes widened in awe as Sammy spoke in a British accent before he started saying things in a variety of accents, showcasing his minor voice acting skills, much to the enjoyment of the children, even those that were wary of the elder Lawrence. By the time Sammy had brought back Ruby and Bendy back to Henry’s home, he had earn the title of ‘Second Best Actor’ from the kids and got several surprise hugs and order to come and see them in Ms. Bell’s Class with Mr. Bell. Which at least made Boris seem excited, though he was tinted a weird red color, thanks to the tomato bath him and the other two had to endure from the tomato baths that Linda forced them to have, despite Wally’s argument that they hadn’t gotten sprayed that much.

“I don’t care if it just sneezed at you,” She said firmly. “You’re not staying in my house and smelling like a skunk.” Wally pouted and crossed his arms as Thomas sighed softly.

“Where’s the skunk?” Bendy asked and Henry chuckled.

“Animal Control managed to take it, and they’ll release the skunk in a forest a few miles away so it doesn’t come back.”

“So it won’t misunderstand Wally anymore?” Ruby asked and Sammy chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“That’s right, Ruby,”


	36. Campbell, Conversations, and Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about a year or two before the events of the game, Cordelia has a conversation with a fellow teacher during the school Halloween event

....

“What are you supposed to be, Jacob?”

“I’m a Pokemon Trainer.” He said simply as he showed off his shiny round badge. “Figured it would be best to show off my winning the local tournament.” Rachel frowned slightly as she looked at Ruby, who was nibbling on her thumb, looking in awe at all the costumes in the school hallways. “Who’s this?”

“This is Ruby,” He said simply. “I’m taking her to the costume party.” He chuckled at the small ‘whoa’ from the girl before looking at Rachel as one of the teachers walked by seeming to carry his head in his arms. “And you’re…?”

“I’m a lawyer.” She said proudly. “Just like my mom.”

“Wow…” Jacob said slowly, his sarcasm flying past her.

“I know, it’s-”

“Really boring.” Rachel glared at him. “At least be a zombie lawyer or something.”

“Or a ninja!” Ruby offered. “Like the movies Aunt Nancy likes!” Jacob chuckled.

“Yeah, like that.” He said before seeing Isaac. “Hey Isaac, nice costume.” Isaac beamed proudly as he adjusted the white bowtie.

“I’ve been working on it all week! Marcus is going as Boris and Sophia’s going to be Alice Angel so we’ll-”

“When is she not?” Rachel argued as they walked. “And you call me boring.”

“But Alice is an angel. Daddy says there’s lots of angels and they do lots of things!” Ruby pointed out innocently and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“That’s right, Ruby,” Jacob said, sending Rachel a look as they headed to the classroom that had been set up for the main part of the halloween parties. “There’s many types of angels, and I’m sure if you ask Ms. Bell on Sunday, she can help you find even more angels.”

“Oh my! Those are wonderful costumes!” Cordelia laughed as she spotted the group. “Let see, a trainer, a lawyer, Bendy, and…” She tapped her chin playfully as Ruby bounced with excitement. “Hmmm….Ah, a pirate!”

“Yes!” Ruby exclaimed happily. “Aunt Nancy said I should have an eyepatch or a sword but Daddy said no.” Cordelia chuckled.

“Daddy’s right in that regard. Swords are dangerous as are eyepatches.” Ruby nodded slowly before looking at Cordelia and frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t have a costume…” Cordelia chuckled.

“I’m just keeping an eye out for everyone. I’ll have a costume for the party at the parlour, ok?” Ruby seemed to be ok with that as she quickly ran over to her classmates and hung out with them. Cordelia chuckled as watched the other children mingle through the party room; Isaac managing to meet up with Marcus and Sophia and her smile faltered slightly at the memories of the studio.

“Are you alright Ms. Bell?” Cordelia jumped slightly as she turned to see Mr. Campbell looking over at her, dressed as a vampire. She forced a smile.

“I’m fine,” She said. “Just thinking…” He smiled softly.

“Yeah, Halloween usually gets me thinking too…We loved halloween as kids…All that candy,” He said. Cordelia had found out about Susie’s brother through Joshua and through working at the school, and she was definitely surprised to find out that Susie had not only a family, but was a rather large one at that. “She loved being the center of attention.” Cordelia snorted.

“I can only imagine,” She offered and Mr. Campbell gave her a look.

“One year she managed to snatch my collection of baseball cards and used them as jewelry….” He forced a chuckle as Cordelia looked at him, jaw agape. “Yea, neither one of the folks were impressed and she had to buy me new cards….” He rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t think she ever forgave me for that…” Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

“Why would she be mad at you?” She asked curiously and the man shrugged.

“She...She was a piece of work.” He admitted after a few minutes. “Admittedly we didn’t have the most...flashy kind of home life; we had to work for anything special, and Susan’s dream of being an actress...well, that ain’t really something that’s rakes in the dough unless you really know the right kind of people…” He sighed. “So any money she earned or got, she saved it like a miser…and being told she had to spend it on one of her obnoxious older brothers, well, you know her, you know she wasn’t pleased…” Cordelia nodded slowly; Susie was a bit of a cheapskate, even surprising Grant sometimes with her attitudes of money spending. She’d always brush it off or ignore any observations. Cordelia nodded before she chuckled.

“She was fairly good at haggling…” She said and the man snorted.

“The Campbell Compromise…Ma would be proud…” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Look, Ms. Bell, I know me and Susan are technically estranged...but I would like-”

“No.” Cordelia said firmly. “I’m stopping you right there. Susie’s actions only reflect her. You don’t need to take that on. Besides, that’s in the past.” The man smiled slightly.

“...You’re a really smart kid, you know?”

“Ms. Bell isn’t a kid!” The two turned to see Ruby looking at them, hands on her hips. “She’s Ms. Bell!” Mr. Campbell chuckled.

“My mistake,” He said. “Ms. Bell is a smart teacher.” Ruby seemed to accept that as she nodded firmly before going back to her friends. “Kid’s going to be one of those students...isn’t she?” Cordelia laughed.

“You shouldn’t be surprised; she is Chris’s daughter after all.”


	37. Trio of Family-Centric Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey meeting his brother-in-law, Norman and Bendy (Murray) talking and musing, and Sammy and Johnny learning about Murray are the themes of this drabble set.

...

“So this is Joey Drew…” Joey smiled sheepishly, seeing the man his sister married. “Your brother.”

“Yes, this is him.” Esther said, sitting in the kitchen along with the other two adults. Rachel had been sent to her room and Isaac had passed out as soon as they got home, overwhelmed by the day. “Joey, this is my husband Robert.”

“Hi…” Joey was admittedly nervous; how much had his sister told about him to her husband?

“And...that?” Robert pointed to the ink puddle-like creature that had taken an interest in looking in the potted plant near the door.

“Uh, it’s a bit...complicated to explain?” Joey offered sheepishly, though Esther was a tad more blunt.

“He has no idea.” Joey looked at her in disgust.

“Hey! I do know, I just don’t know how  _ your _ husband would react to knowing-”

“You refused to ask for my-”

“Hey, don’t eat that!” Robert said sternly to the creature, which seemed to try to chew on the plant’s leaves. “Those are plastic, I’d doubt they taste good.” He sighed as he looked at the two sibling, who had paused in their bickering, staring in disbelief at the man who merely rolled his eyes.

“How…”

“Wha…”

“I’ve dealt with your folks ‘n extended family, Esther. This is nothing.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Norman?”

“Shh,” Norman whispered, gesturing to the little girl curled up against to him. “She fell asleep while I was reading to her. Bendy smiled softly as he came over and sat on the other side of Norman. He immediately knew something was up with the demon and smiled softly. “What’s up Bendy?”

“I...well…” Bendy sighed softly and Norman smiled softly.

“You’re missing Boris, huh?” Bendy looked at him in surprise. “Lucky guess…”

“Yea...I miss him, but Wally wasn’t happy as him…”

“Well, it’s always hard when you lose somebody close, and if I’m honest, Boris was the only other toon you had, so I can only assume everybody’s just waiting to see who you were,” Bendy nodded solemnly. “But it’s your choice, I mean there may not be anybody left for you…” Norman chuckled bitterly. “I don’t even know how I’d contact Wynn and let him know I’m alive…” He snorted as Bendy remained quiet. “I probably won that bet anyways…” Bendy looked at him curiously. “He said that I’d find somebody before him. Heh, Lacie would smack us both of us upside the head for being dorks…”

“Lacie?” Norman nodded and Bendy nodded. “She’s very nice…but I don’t think she would’ve smacked you upside the head in the studio…” Norman gave a hearty laugh.

“She would’ve sent the projector flying right into that Alice broad’s sanctuary! And Lord knows what would’ve happened then; she would’ve been having Henry stuck cleaning that mess and when Joey showed up, have him helpin’ too!” Bendy couldn’t help but laugh as well. They stopped for a moment when they heard Ruby before they realized she was laughing too and they continued to laugh.

.

* * *

 

.

“Uncle Johnny! Uncle Johnny!” Johnny laughed as he was practically tackled by the girl. He stumbled over and landed on his rear.

“You got me!” He laughed. “Hi Ruby,” He paused as he raised an eyebrow. “I’m not related to you, so why are you calling me Uncle?” Ruby looked at him in confusion.

“You’re like my uncle though….are you like Jacob and are too young to be an uncle?” Johnny opened his mouth, legitimately confused as Sammy walked in. “Hi Uncle Sammy!!”

“Hi Ruby...I see you captured Johnny…”

“Who’s Jacob?” Johnny asked innocently and Sammy smiled slightly.

“My younger brother,” Johnny’s eyes wided.

“There’s another one of you?” Ruby started laughing.

“Uncle Johnny, you’re so silly! There’s only one of Uncle Sammy! And once of Jacob! And one of Murray!” Both Sammy and Johnny froze.

“W-What?” Both managed out.

“Murray! He’s Dawn’s Daddy’s Doggie! He big and super cuddly!!” Ruby laughed. “And he and Julius like to chase each other and sleep on top of each other and they like to chirp at the birdies outside!!” She giggled happily as Johnny sighed in relief as Sammy merely nodded.

“Ah…hopefully we’ll meet him soon, right Johnny?”

“Uh, yeah, right, he sounds like a charmer.”


	38. Photos of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Susie have a moment together looking through old photos and Susie tries to hide her discomfort at one of the photos.

...

“What are you doing?” Susie inquired as she looked over Allison’s shoulder. The woman just shrugged.

“Just looking through some of the old photo albums…” She admitted. “It’s kinda fascinating to see what’s all changed…” She gestured to the photo of Cordelia and Joshua in formal attire. “I mean, it seemed like only yesterday Dee would be a stammering blushing mess when I brought up Joshua and asked her about him, and here she’s...she’s a grown woman…” Susie smiled slightly as she looked at the photos too.

“Yeah...everything’s changed without us…” She said softly before chuckling. “Oh look at that one…” She pointed to one where Jacob was beaming brightly, wearing a soccer uniform and covered in dirt, along with his sister and another man that vaguely looked familiar to Susie. "A spitting image of Sammy...."

“He does look like Sammy a bit, but I don’t think Sammy would’ve been caught dead doing that.” Allison laughed and Susie nodded absently, trying to figure out who the man was and why he looked familiar. “Though, who is that fella? I don’t think Nancy ever mentioned she was seeing anyone…” Susie snorted.

“Considering Sammy and Father Lawrence are back? It’s probably for his own safety she hasn’t told anyone yet,” She said as Allison carefully removed the photo to read the label. “What’s it say?”

“It says, oh! This was when Jacob was 6 years old and this was his first team game...the coach was...Lewis Campbell?” Susie paled slightly. “Oh and it looks like Nancy was the assistant coach….how cute!” Alison giggled as she put the photo back before seeing Susie’s face. “Susie? Are you ok?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” She said quickly. Allison didn’t push it before quickly looking at another photo. 

“Oh, look at this one!” She chuckled, hoping to pull Susie out of the funk she was falling into. “As if Ruby couldn’t be any more adorable!” The photo was a Christmas photo and it had Chris holding his daughter, maybe a few months old at the time, who was more focused on chewing a toy reindeer’s ear than looking at the camera. Susie laughed.

“She’s going to be a heartbreaker when she’s older…”

“Not that you two won’t help in that regard,” The women looked up at Norman coming into the living room. “You will be teaching her all your secrets, Campbell. How to keep them wrapped around her finger.” Susie frowned slightly.

“Hey, it’ll give the boys a run for their money. And keep Roy on his toes after Cordelia’s married.” Norman chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Campbell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lewis the 7th Campbell or even older? You'll have to wait and see >:3


	39. Failure to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble with Susie and Allison taking Joey on at a game of Chess, while the others watch in bemusement.

...

“How?!” Joey whined as Allison took his second to last piece. “How are you and Susie so insync?!” Both women stared at him in with half-lidded deadpan looks. “You shouldn’t be  _ that _ insync with each other.”

“We had to pass a  _ lot _ of time before Henry show up.” Allison said simply. “Experimentations only last so long and we managed to make a chess set. It was either that or actually coming to terms over the fact that you have no dignity and do not understand how auditioning works.” Wally snorted as he was curled up in Shawn’s lap, while Jacob was reading. “What are you reading?”

“ _ Strange Case of Jekyll and Hyde _ ,” He said said without looking up. “I’m reading ahead for class.” Joey looked at Jacob.

“Why read ahead? Seems likes a lot of extra work.” Joey mused playfully. “Why not explore other artistic-”

“I don’t draw Drew.” Allison snickered as Susie moved her piece.

“Checkmate by the way, Joey.” Joey pouted and crossed his arms in irritation as Susie spoke.

“Perhaps you should try Checkers…I mean Monopoly's already out of the question cause Ruby can cream you without any help.”

“She just has the look.”

“You ended up in debt twice.” Shawn pointed out simply.

“She is related to Grant,”

“And you’re related to a lawyer, and had to beg to not be sued by everyone; your point?” Allison pointed out and Jacob used the book to hide his snickering as Wally laughed.

“Damn, Joey! You want some ice for that burn there?”

“Can it Franks.”


	40. Two Campbell Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two quick drabbles starring the Campbell family and Susie being asked an awkward question.

...

“MAAA!!!” Mrs. Campbell rubbed her temples as she heard her youngest boy storm down the stairs, still not dressed in his costume. “I can’t find my baseball cards! I had ‘em in my folder! And I can’t find any of them!!”

“Isn’t in your backpack?” She asked slowly and he shook his head quickly. She sighed softly. “Well, we’ll check after you and your brothers and Susie get back from gettin’ candy, alright?” The boy looked upset and his mother ruffled his hair. “Come on sport, I’m sure it’ll be fine, so come on, get your costume and get ready, you know how Susie is.” The boy reluctantly nodded and made his way back to his room. She sighed; so much for relaxing for a bit while the kids were out., especially when she saw Susie proudly sporting a pair of handmade ‘wings’, dressing up as an angel, sauntering towards the front door.

.

* * *

 

.

“Aunt Susie, do you have any siblings?” Susie paled as she chuckled nervously while Ruby looked at her curiously. Allison chuckled.

“Ruby, Susie’s like me and was all by herself.” Ruby nodded slowly. “But now we’ve got everybody so we’re like a big old family.” Ruby nodded slowly as Susie gave Allison a sympathetic smile; when they were fused together as the fake Alice, every once and awhile, they’d slip and see each other’s memories, well, whichever ones that managed to survive at the moment. Once they had been separated by Henry, the two of them had a long serious talk during the night, explaining each other’s past to the other. Allison respected the fact that Susie didn’t wish to go further explaining her siblings, which Susie was extremely grateful for, especially after her treatment of the voice actress.

“So are you sisters?” Allison chuckled.

“Not quite, Ruby, but it doesn’t really matter.” Allison said. “After all, we’re a family and the labels don’t matter anyways.” She ruffled the girl’s hair. “How about we try and sneak into the kitchen? Last I saw, Robert was in the guest bedroom,”

“That means Aunt Susie can bake!!” Ruby looked excitedly between the two and Susie smiled as she stood up.

“You betcha, Ruby. Let’s go prove Robbie wrong,”


	41. Chris Pulls a Fast One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about a week prior to the events of 'Broken Beyond Repair', Chris tries out his camera on some unsuspecting people, and later reveals to Bendy and Ruby about her mother and a certain 'secret' he knows.

....

“Gah!” Susie glared at Chris, who was happily snickering as he lowered the camera. “What is the fucking meaning of _that_?!”

“I wanted to use my brand new camera,” He retorted happily. “And the parlour’s closed for the day, so no clients to snap a photo. So I decided to practice here while you all are dancing.” Susie frowned and he chuckled. “Relax, Campbell, I’ll burn evidence.”

“You better.” She huffed, tossing her curls. “You didn’t even catch my good side.” Chris rolled his eyes playfully.

“Then please, enlighten me.” Was the sarcastic retort and Susie shot a look at Sammy, who chuckled while Ruby and Bendy giggled before she showed off ‘her good side’.

.

* * *

 

.

“Daddy, who’s this?” Ruby pointed and Chris smiled softly.

“This is the Mobile Army Surgeon Hospital me and Uncle Joshy worked at all with the Nana’s friends she knew.” Chris said as Bendy crawled up to the other side to peek at the photo as well. “There’s me, Uncle Joshy...and here,” He pointed to one of the woman next to Chris in the photo, smiling softly, though trying to hide her pregnant belly. “Here is your Momma, Ruby…” Ruby looked closely at the photo, as Bendy frowned.

“Why is she nervous?” He asked and Chris chuckled.

“Well, she was a bit shy, and technically she and the other ladies living near the spot weren’t exactly doing things according to the rules and she didn’t want to get in trouble. But the madame,” He pointed to a much older woman proudly standing beside the women. “She wanted to do a photo so that she could hang up on her wall and send to Nana….She’s Nana’s big sister.” Ruby looked at her father in awe.

“Whoa! Why does she live in Korea and not with Nana?” Chris chuckled.

“Nana will explain that a bit better than I ever could, but she’ll tell ya when you’re older.” Ruby nodded slowly before he chuckled. “Here’s Uncle Mikey, and the General.”

“Oh! He’s the guy that had those really heavy toys! And called Joshy an attendant!” Chris sighed as he remembered that as he looked at Bendy.

“Remind me that I’ll need to sit Joey and Henry down and talk to them.”

“What for?”

“Cause they don’t know military rules!” Ruby said firmly before pausing, looking at the photo again. “Daddy...what was she like?” Chris smiled softly as he held his daughter close.

“Sweetpea….your mother was amazing….She was sweet, and she had a wonderful laugh that could brighten any room…And she was so excited to hear about what stuff Roy did…” Bendy handed him a napkin and Chris chuckled, taking it. “Thanks man…I know she’s watching up above and making sure you’re being taken care of.” He pecked her cheek and Bendy gasped.

“Holy moly! He kinda looks like Miss Susie!” Chris looked at the photo and chuckled.

“I was wondering when you guys would notice them,” He laughed. “Now, you two have to promise not to tell Susie, ok? Cause I’m not sure how she’ll react to this, ok?” The two nodded and Bendy ‘zipped’ his lips for added effect. “But, Susie’s got seven brothers,”

“What!?” Bendy exclaimed before clamping his mouth with his hands.

“Yeap, and Percy, Tim, and Lewis,” He pointed to the man when he said each name. “Were surgeons and mechanics, like me and Joshy, and the other four were part of the army as well.”

“Why didn’t Miss Susie tell us?” Chris sighed sadly.

“Well, she didn’t really see eye to eye with her family, so she stopped talking to them when she moved out.” Chris said. “I don’t know the full detail to give you a real answer, all I know is that according to Tim, she’s stubborn as a goat.” Bendy laughed.

“That’s what Bor-Wally called her when we were in the studio!” He giggled.

“And Mr. Ed said she and Robert are like an old married couple in the kitchen,” Ruby offered, though she made a face. “Uncle Henry and Aunt aren’t an old married couple, are they?” Chris laughed, especially as he saw the eyebrow raise Henry gave the trio when he walked past them.

“Hardly, Ruby, they’re not old in the slightest, and neither is Mrs. Lawrence and her old man; as long as you’ve got love and support, you’re never an old married couple.”

“Like Joshy and Misses Bell!”

“Bendy! They’re not married yet silly!!” Ruby laughed before looking at her father. “Daddy, is Uncle Joshy going to invite Aunt Susie’s brothers to their wedding?” Chris chuckled, knowing he’d be teasing Joshua about this for a while.

“You’ll have to talk to him about that. But remember,” He put his finger to his lips. “We’re going to keep this our secret, ok?” Ruby and Bendy exchanged looks before nodding at Chris.

“Ok!”

.

* * *

 

.

“Hey, we’ve got a letter from Christopher,” Ryan said as he looked through the mail. He opened it as he walked to the living room and smiled, reading the letter before pulling out the photos.

“What’s he got to say?” His father asked, coming in, leaning on his cane as his wife looked up from her knitting.

“Everyone’s doing well, Ruby’s starting school and we’ve got a photo of her first day...Henry’s back in town, and there’s some folks coming back into town too…” He said carefully before raising an eyebrow and smiling slowly. “I’ll be damned…”

“Ryan,” His mother warned as her husband looked at the photo and repeated his son in shock. She frowned in annoyance and took the photo. “What on God’s-” She gasped as she actually looked at the photo; a photo of Susie in mid-laugh, seeming to be in mid two-step with Sammy. “My...Is that,”

“Yeah, it’s really Susan...Chris says she’s in town, something regarding that Drew Studio….he also says it’s way too long to explain via letter…”

“It’s a miracle that boy didn’t become a doctor with that handwriting.” The old man grumbled, getting shot a dirty look. “And who’s the boy she’s dancing with?” Ryan checked the letter.

“Um...Rebecca’s oldest son, um...Sammy?” The man grunted and shuffled to the kitchen. “Pa! Don’t be thinkin’ you can terrorize the man when we head down for Lewis’s wedding!”

“Won’t be him I’ll be talkin’ too. I’mma have a few words for Susan if she’s thinkin’ I won’t be spoiling her chillin’ just cause she won’t talk to us! She a’ready forgot to tell us she’s married!”

“Pa, Chris never said that Susie was mar-”

“She sure smilin’ like she’s married!” Mrs. Campbell shook her head, chuckling at her husband’s choice of priorities as her son sighed in embarrassment.

“He promised that he wouldn’t do anything embarrassing for Lewis’s wedding…”

“You know how he is, Ryan, he was like this when Ron forgot to let us know about when Natalie was pregnant before she had Matthias and Mary; He doesn’t want to be left out of anything….” Ryan chuckled as he nodded, watching his father head to the kitchen.

“I know, Ma...I know….”


	42. Night as Friends Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the later chapters of 'Daddy's Home', right before Bendy meets Dr. Robin, Allison and Susie have a talk, as well as bond with Bendy and Wally.

...

“Susie,” Allison whispered as she slipped into the other’s bed, the other trembling and shaking, despite the layers. “What’s wrong…?”

“W-When I was the studio…” She whispered weakly. “That boy…he said...”

“Joshua?” Susie nodded. “He knows doesn’t he?” Susie’s silence gave Allison her answer as she sat on the bed, staring ahead.

“A-Allison, d-do you think he’s told everyone? They’ll know I’m just as awful as Jo-”

“No.” Allison said firmly before her eyes softened. “You’re not him. No matter what, you’re not him. He is nothing, and I sincerely doubt there’s anyone who would be willing to account for  _ that _ man.” Susie nodded slowly and Allison lifted the woman’s head towards her. “Family is a difficult thing to face Susie; we both know that, but know that only you are going to know what’s right for you, even if you don’t know now….” Susie smiled slightly.

“Thanks...I guess.” Allison shrugged and folded her hands in her lap.

“Besides, I have a feeling that we would’ve heard sooner if Joshua told anyone; the man is quite like Henry in the realm of getting people together. I can only assume that the price of travel has increased as that’s why none of Wally or Norman’s family been introduced to all of us yet….” She tapped her chin. “And Father Lawrence for that matter, but I suppose he might be doing that ‘mission’ thing I’ve heard about...or Nancy got him to go on vacation,” She snorted. “Do you recall when he had visited the studio and Wally was cursing?” Susie frowned before she faintly recalled the memory. “I thought the studio was a boarding school when I heard that!” Susie chuckled.

“And we had to call Mrs. Lawrence to get him out…and then the pipe burst….Man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Joey look so surprised...or apologetic…” Susie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck before there was a small tip tap of footsteps sneaking by their door. “Bendy?” A few moments later, the demon sheepishly poked his head into their bedroom. Susie raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“I was...getting water?” He tried to lie and Allison snorted.

“Come on Bendy, I’ll make some hot chocolate for all of us, what about it?” She turned to Susie who smiled softly.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea…” She got up and the three went down to the kitchen. Allison quickly went to the cupboards and got the ingredients.

“How do you know how to make hot chocolate anyways?” Bendy asked curiously. Allison chuckled.

“A lot of practice and thankfully Wally has a stomach of steel.” She chuckled before rubbing the back of her head. “His sister allowed me to stay in her home and Wally helped introduced me to Joey...I think he was hoping I’d be a janitor, not another voice actress,” Susie snorted.

“If he cleaned as well as he lost those damn keys-”

“I’d be outta that studio as a millionaire.” The trio turned to see Wally, smugly walking over. “Better be making a cup for me Ali.” She nodded as Wally sat next to Bendy. “Couldn’t sleep either?” Bendy shook his head sheepishly. “Same. I think I’m not used to the beds…at least the one Henry’s got…” Susie gave him a lidded look.

“You slept on a bed in the studio?”

“Well, it was more often a hammock…but I didn’t sleep on the floor!” Susie rolled her eyes, obviously not believing it as Bendy giggled.

“Those hammocks were fun…” Bendy admitted. “Though they broke really easily…” Wally nodded in agreement before looking at Susie and Allison. “How the hell did you two sleep in that damn place?”

“Poorly, Wally, it was rather loud and Sammy didn’t understand the concept of ‘inside voice’ in the recording studio.” Allison said simply before coming to the table with the hot chocolate. Susie started to snicker as Bendy, catching the joke Allison laid onto the janitor, started giggling. Wally blinked slowly before it registered. He groaned loudly.

“Seriously Pendle?” Allison chuckled as she blew on her cup gently, acting as if she was innocent.

“I’m not the one that gave his nephews a pair of joke-books for their birthday.” Bendy and Susie nearly snorted up their drinks as Wally looked horrified. 

“Allison!!”

“You made promise not to tell Wilma that it was you who gave it to them, you said nothing about selling you out to Susie or Bendy.” Wally opened his mouth to argue before crossing his arms and pouted in annoyance.

“Damnit Allison…You’re worse than Wilma sometimes.”


	43. The Campbells Certainly Make an Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the events of the AU, Joshua and Chris invite Cordelia to meet their friends from the army.
> 
> And shenanigans ensue of course.

...

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cordelia asked and Joshua chuckled.

“It’ll be fine Dee,” He promised. “They’re all cool people,”

“Yeah,” Chris said as he looked from the driver’s seat into the rearview mirror. “They’re all great. Well, I mean Mr. Campbell’s a piece of work, but it’s more old grandpa than anything,” Cordelia nodded slowly, her worry not easing; Joshua had invited her to come with him and Chris to visit their friends from the military and she was shocked to find that not only her fellow teacher Lewis was one of them, but also that he and six others were Susie’s older brothers! She had never known Susie had siblings as the woman, even before their relationship went downhill, refused to talk about the topic of family, and always changed the subject as quick as it came up, saying that it was rather unnecessary and unimportant.

“I know…” She said weakly as they pulled into the parking lot of the park. “I just can’t help but worry…”

“Worse thing that’ll happen is that Mr. Campbell might be demanding that you and Joshy give him grandkids to spoil.” Chris added and Joshua punched the laughing man’s shoulder as they got out, bright red. Dee couldn’t help but chuckle nervously as they walked to one of the picnic tables where a group of people were mingling.

“Hey! Foster! Charles!” One of the taller men exclaimed, spotting them. “You made it!” Chris laughed and gave the man a firm handshake and hug and Joshua gave the man a handshake with his good arm. Dee nervously waved as the man looked at her. “Who are you?”

“Ron, this is my girlfriend, Cordelia Bell. Dee, this is Ron Campbell.” Ron smiled brightly.

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” He held out his hand and Dee was admittedly startled by how firm the handshake was. “Tim’s trying to figure out how to use the grill things they have here, and Ma can’t want to meet you Chris; she won’t admit it, but she’s over the moon about Ruby,” He paused and Chris chuckled softly.

“She’s with Hye for the day, Hye thought it would be too lively for her, and she didn’t want her to get eaten by bugs…She is only 10 months old after all,” Ron made a face before laughing.

“I got ya...maybe we’ll meet the little one again soon.” He led the way to the table. “In the meantime you can meet Matthias and Mary-”

“Daddy!” As if on cue, a little boy about 5 years old raced over to the man, a similar looking girl running behind him and the duo ran into the man’s arms.

“Haha! Right on cue! Your ears were burning, weren’t they?” He pecked both on the forehead before turning them to the three. “Now, these are my friends, Joshua, and Chris, and this is Joshua’s lady friend, Cordelia. What do you say?”

“He didn’t wash his arms.” Mary pointed to Chris’s tattoos and Chris couldn’t help but laugh as Ron shook his head.

“No Mary, you’ve got to say hello to them.”

“Hello to them!” Matthias echoed and Ron’s wife chuckled, coming over followed by another man as Matthias noticed Joshua’s arm in his sling. “Hey, are you missing an arm like Uncle Matt?” Ron frowned.

“Matthias! You don’t ask that kind of questions!” Ron scolded as Joshua chuckled.

“It’s fine, Ron, it’s no big deal,” He looked up. “Speak of the devil, hey there Matt!”

“Hey, Josh! Chris! Glad to see ya! Nancy finally let you off the leash?” Joshua rolled his eyes and Cordelia blinked slowly, a bit out of place and dumbstruck at the child's comment-and seeing Matt in person-as Mary walked over to her.

“You’re tall.” Cordelia smiled slightly.

“Thank you, but I don’t think I’m that tall; I mean, Joshua is pretty tall, and my brother is definitely taller.” Mary looked at her in surprise and Cordelia chuckled. “My big brother Roy is very tall,”

“He can’t be taller than Uncle Ryan! He’s suuuuuper tall!” Cordelia nodded slowly as the girl took her hand. “Uncle Simon says he was the best basketball player!”

“Considering Lewis and Chris had two left feet….” Ron muttered under his breath, earning a look from his wife and Chris.

“Does he play basketball?” Cordelia shook her head.

“Oh no, he much prefers to draw and act sometimes…” Mary’s eyes lit up as she whispered to Cordelia.

“Is he famous?” Cordelia chuckled.

“He actually didn't like being so famous, so he stopped being an actor,” Mary nodded slowly.

“Oh Mary, I thought you were going to help me set the table…” An elderly woman was coming over and Cordelia had to do a double take realizing the woman was Susie’s mother. “Oh, you must be…?”

“C-Cordelia, Cordelia Bell ma’am.” The woman nodded.

“Ah, you’re the one making sure the two behave this outing?” She chuckled. “Nancy can only do so much, after all, making sure these boys behave…”

“Mrs. Campbell…” Joshua muttered in embarrassment. “We’re not that bad. Besides, Chris has to set the example for his kid,” The woman didn’t look impressed with Joshua before giving Cordelia a wink, like they shared a secret. It took Cordelia a moment to recover, her mind going back to when things were still ‘normal’ at the studio, and Susie was making a playful joke at Wally or Sammy’s expense. Joshua took her shoulder.

“Dee?” She blinked away a few tears and forced a smile.

“S-Sorry...I was just...it was nothing…” Mrs. Campbell smiled softly and handed her a tissue, while the others walked over to the table and talked to the others.

“Christopher and Joshua told you about your relationship with my dau-with Susan…” She caught herself before sighing. “I’m just glad she was able to find a friend...especially one that could put up with her thick skull.” She brushed her shoulder. “That all came from James by the way,"

“What are you yammerin’ about Betty?” An older man came over and Mrs. Campbell merely smiled before James noticed Cordelia. “You must be Joshy’s bride!” Joshua made a startled choking sound as the man patted him on the back. “Yer a lucky boy Joshy! Pretty as a fresh peach-”

“James, knock it off.” Betty warned. “They are just dating. Stop scaring off all the girls.” James frowned.

“Listen here, I do no scare off any-”

“Cordelia?” Cordelia turned to see Lewis walking up, followed by a woman his age. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here…”

“Oh, Joshua invited me to come…” She said sheepishly and Lewis nodded before looking at his girlfriend.

“Cordelia is the Music teacher at the school I work at,” He explained. “And I worked with Joshua and-”

“YO! Lewis! Start moving or I’m eating your food!” One of the men yelled from the table and Lewis rolled his eyes.

“I just got here Simon!!” He yelled back before looking at his girlfriend who just laughed and motioned to go ahead and make himself a fool. He pecked her on the cheek before jogging to the table. “And you know I can put you back together if I break you!”

“You don’t stand a chance!”

"You wanna bet shortie~!?"

"Why you-"

“Boys you better not even think it!” Betty snapped and all seven boys snapped to attention before sheepishly apologizing to their mother as the rest walked up to the table. “Is this how you boys act in front of our guests?”

“No Ma…” Was the mumbling and Cordelia saw James make the motion of cracking a whip and snickering before whistling as he got his wife’s glare.

“Now, is the food about ready Ryan?” The oldest of the men nodded simply. “Good, now, let’s get the table set, shall we?” She looked at the children. “Would you two like to help me?”

“Yes Grandma!”

“Ok!” Betty looked at the two girls.

“If you ladies would like to help, I certainly don’t mind.” Both Cordelia and the other woman looked at each other for a moment before nodding and beginning to help the little ones make the table.

“Grandma! Miss Cor-dor-de-la’s brother’s really tall!”

“Oh really?” She looked at Cordelia, smiling softly and after a moment Cordelia returned the smile before talking about her family and learning more about the family Susie never mention before, a small part of her wondering why Susie hid this side of her from everyone at the studio.


	44. Ruby and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dabble with Ruby and one of Susie's brothers.

...

“High-ya!” 

“Oh! You got me!” Matt laughed as he leaned back as Ruby ‘punched’ his stomach, though it was more tickling than anything, the man had been stopping by Chris’s house and roped into babysitting the toddler before he headed to his hotel while Chris handled a surprise issue at the diner. “Lead Fist Ruby strikes again!” Ruby started giggling as her hair was ruffled by the man. “Man, you’ve gotten pretty tall since last time I saw you...how have you been?”

“Good!” She said as she sat next to him. 

“Good, good, what about Roy and Miss Bell? And Joshy?”

“I’ve been staying at their house a lot when Daddy’s got to work late, and they’re good!” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Henry move or what?”

“Oh no! Uncle Henry’s got a lot of people living with him now.” She said firmly. “Like Uncle Sammy, Uncle Wally, Thomas, Uncle Bertie, Bendy, Boris, and-”

“Wait, wait, wait, Birdie? Like a bird bird?” Ruby giggled.

“No silly! Bert-ie! That’s his nickname! Cause his real name is really hard for me to say, and he says that he likes how I and Miss Lacie say it.” She nodded firmly and Matt nodded slowly.

“Ok, ok, ok...I think I got ya...but hey, at least you got a lot of babysitters now.”

“Yep! I really like it when Aunt Susie and Mr. Robert make cookies! But they always bicker cause they wanna make their own cookies their way so Aunt Allison usually helps me and Bendy make our own cookies, while they argue!” Matt chuckled.

“Sounds like my baby sister.” He mused. “She used to try and hog whatever anyone else was doing, to be the center stage…” He trailed off sadly before snorting. “Well, except for baseball. Cause nobody could beat me with my throw.” Ruby nodded.

“Can you still throw?” He sighed softly and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m still getting used to doing things with this hand, haven’t had the time to practice throwing…” He said, shrugging and gesturing to his only hand. Ruby nodded slowly before her eyes lit up. “Uh oh, should I be worried?”

“You can come with me and Uncle Roy and Uncle Sammy and Bendy and we can help you practice in the park!” Matt’s smile softened, touched by the girl before chuckling. 

“I dunno kiddo, last time I saw Roy throw a baseball, we had to hide out in the theater for three whole hours cause we broke Mr. Harpin’s window. Miss Bell loved all the popcorn we bribed her with to not tell anyone...Though, Wilma was not impressed...she used to work at the theater when we younger…” He quickly explained but Ruby made a face.

“You’re awfully silly Uncle Matt.” He chuckled and tapped her nose.

“Well, us silly ones gotta stick together, right?” Ruby giggled.

“Right!”


	45. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Bertie and Sammy have their chat in 'Broken Beyond Repair', Sammy has a moment with Ruby and the Searchers, trying to figure what next he should do.

...

“Uncle Sammy? Are you going to be ok?” Sammy looked at the little girl and sighed softly.

“I...I honestly don’t know Ruby….” He admitted, holding her close. “I don’t know…I do love Susie, but...I don’t know whether I can trust her again…” He sighed. “And I can’t help but worry that she never really loved me in the first place….” Ruby was quiet before she looked up at Sammy.

“Maybe you can find someone else?” She asked. “I mean Nana says that it can be really hard to find the ‘one’...and Aunt Nancy says that there’s a lot of dumb to sift through before you find it….” Sammy chuckled.

“She’s got a point, I guess…though I doubt I should be taking advice from my little sister; she was barely got the concept of having a boyfriend last time I saw her; she and the other elementary schoolers were always having some sort of fake weddings during recess…” Ruby giggled at the idea as Sammy smiled softly at the faint memory of his sister proudly proclaiming that she married her classmates off at dinner before the idea of marriage was explained to her, as the Searchers pooled around him and Ruby.

“She’s not that little.” Ruby pointed out. “She’s taller than me and Bendy,” Sammy chuckled as he nodded. 

“Good point I guess…I do suppose she is bigger than Jacob…” 

“Yep! Though Mrs. Lawrence says that he’ll be much taller than her soon! Cause ‘Lawrence Boys are built like trees’!” Sammy snorted, especially as Ruby added. “But I don’t get that cause he doesn’t look like any kind of tree...a spinny bush kind of, but not a tree…” There were mummers of chuckling sounds from the Searchers, perhaps a faint memory of the comparisons to plantlife to the former Music Director and Sammy smiled.

“A spinny bush, huh? Is that a bush that makes you dizzy or one of those teacup things Bertie had planned to make?” Ruby looked at Sammy in confusion, the man realizing that Ruby didn’t understand what he meant. “Oh, well, let’s go find Bertie and he’d love to explain all about his machinery,”

“I heard my name?” Bertie asked as he came in, followed by Lacie. Sammy looked over to him.

“Can you explain what those teacup things you were planning are to Ruby?” Bertie blinked in surprise. “Of course I’d know what you were planning, I had to hide out somewhere when Joey flooded my office willy-nilly and your office was the cleanest.” Bertie’s face was hard to read before he chuckled, shaking his head.

“At least it was you and not Franks; I swear the man could blink and a mess would form out of nothing.” There was a loud hey from the garage and Ruby tried hiding her giggling while the Searchers were less than subtle in their amusement. Lacie smiled as she took Bertie’s shoulder.

“Alright, alright, enough ragging on Wally, I want to hear about these plans too Bertie,”


	46. Consequences for Roughhousing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's wife has her own unique way of solving the bickering Bertie and Joey seem to get themselves in.

...

“I hate your guts.”

“Same.” 

“What are they doing?”

“Bertie kicked Joey in the shins after Joey said something about a ‘BendyLand’, and they both started saying bad words at each other.” Ruby said, explaining it to Lacie, sitting on the piano bench in the kitchen, watching the men. “And Aunt Linda’s making them do flutter kicks and push ups.”

“I see…” Lacie kept a straight face, though she couldn’t help but being amused, especially with Bertie seeming to be miles ahead of Joey as the later was panting and a lovely shade of pink. “And Wally and them are still helping Chris at the parlour?” Ruby nodded.

“Yeap. They won’t be back until almost dinner time.” Lacie nodded as Joey looked up.

“Oh thank the Lord! Lacie! Help!!”

“Miss Benton?” Bertie asked, holding himself up slightly panting. “I thought you were at the school with Ms. Bell.”

“Turns out there was a field trip and there wasn’t any need for me.” Lacie said. “And I heard you two were causing trouble.” Both men gave her desperate looks and she smiled. “Ruby, did you know you can help them?”

“How?”

“You get on their back and count for them.” She said simply. “Here, I’ll show you.” She got down to a push up position and Ruby carefully sat on her back. “Ok, ready?”

“Ready!” Bertie and Joey watched, mid-exercise as Lacie easily did the push ups as Ruby counted loudly, surpassing what either man did. Linda laughed, especially as Ruby got to ‘Three tens’ twice.

“Alright, alright, I think that’s enough for now.” Linda laughed. “I think you’ve showed the boys what’s what, Lacie.” Lacie chuckled and stood, now holding Ruby in a piggy back, the toddler giggling in delight. Joey made a feeble whine as he collapsed to the ground, a few Searchers encircling him, poking him to make sure he was still among the living. “Now are we done playing worse than small children Mr. Drew and Mr. Piedmont?”

“Yes ma’am.” Both mumbled.

“Good. Now you two can flip the laundry and fold what’s in the dryer. And the ladies and those of the fully inky kind will help with making desserts.” There was a cheer from the toddler and a sound similar to that from the Searchers as Lacie chuckled.

“You certainly know how to move a crowd, Mrs. Ross.” Linda offered a chuckle and wink to the woman.

“I’ve had my share of practice giving orders to men who don’t know how to stop roughhousing.”


	47. Park Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and Sammy get a bit of a shock regarding two of their family members. And Ruby spills a bit more beans of the house dynamics (aka toddlers are parrots, be careful what you say, especially about your coworkers-turned-roomies XD)

...

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Sammy noted as his sister waltzed into Henry’s home following Ruby.

“She’s got a hot date!” Ruby said excitedly as she tore off her shoes and embraced Bendy in a hug. Sammy raised an eyebrow, placing the crossword puzzle on the coffee table.

“A what now?” Nancy chuckled.

“I’m going on a date.” She explained. “Chris just happened to call it a ‘hot’ one. He’s picking me up here, so you’ll be able to meet him.” She stuck her tongue out playfully, as if daring him to freak out.

“You’ll like him!” Ruby piped up. “He’s really nice! And Daddy likes him! And so does Nana, especially when he has her cater lunch for his business people.” She nodded. “He’s very businessy.”

“Really? That sounds kinda boring…” Bendy said and Ruby shook her head.

“Nu-Uh! He’s got a big dragon on his back! And he’s got a cool fishy on his leg that he can make move when he moves his legs.” Bendy’s eyes went wide.

“Whoa!!! Really?”

“Yeah! It’s like Uncle Joshy’s dragon tattoo, but it’s a fish!”

“Wow!! That sounds so cool!” Bendy exclaimed. “Didja hear that Mr. Bertie!?” Bertram rolled his eyes as he lowered his book.

“Every word.” He muttered. “Please, what else should we know about this man, besides the fact he might be a mobster. Or moonlights as a punk rocker.” Ruby and Bendy exchanged looks as Nancy smiled mischievously.

“I don’t know, he’s _your_ nephew, you tell me.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Thanks for picking me up, Mr. DeLume,” Jacob said as he and Bertram’s nephew walked up the stairs to Henry’s house. The man in question chuckled.

“It’s not issue, Jacob, and it’s fine you just call-”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Both looked at the door, and then at each other before Jacob opened the door and saw Bertie, face a shade of red neither had seen before as Sammy looked equally as red.

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS NANCILEE!!” Sammy shrieked-squealed before spotting Jacob. “Tell me that isn’t true!”

“It’s...not true?” Jacob said slowly, looking from Bertie’s nephew to his sister, though the former was more in shock in seeing his uncle.

“U-Uncle Bert?” Bertie looked at his nephew in shock; the man certainly grew up handsomely since last he’d seen the boy.

“A-Augustus….” He was a bit shell shocked with seeing the boy again and the bombshell the female Lawrence just dropped but was interrupted by Ruby’s giggling.

“Bertie, you and Uncle Sammy’s faces are so silly! And Jacob’s was too!” She managed out through the giggling, though Bendy was a bit more reserved.

“K-Kinda scary though…” He noted and Nancy turned to Augustus.

“See, I told you things were getting weird here at Henry’s.” Augustus nodded slowly.

“I can certainly see that…” He rubbed the back of his head. “Um, well, I’m glad to see you’re not dead…though...where were you?” Bertie coughed nervously as Sammy looked away.

“That’s a conversation for another time…” He said sternly. “It’s not something little ones should hear.”

“Jacob’s not little though!” Ruby argued. “He almost as big as Boris!” Bendy nodded in agreement.

“Yeah!” Bendy walked over to Augustus. “U-Um, Ruby said that you have a moving fish on your leg...can I see it?” The man, admittedly startled by the living breathing toon, chuckled before nodding.

“Sure,” He lifted his pant leg and flexed said leg, making the demon gasp in awe as he saw the koi fish ‘move’. “Nancy, actually did this for me…”

“Wowie! Really? It’s so pretty and cool!!” Nancy blushed, waving it off.

“Aw, come on Ben, you’re embarrassing me…” Augustus chuckled.

“That’s how we met actually; and I was so struck I had to keep coming back. And then I got to know exactly who she was thanks to a lovely little lady,”

“Me~” Ruby beamed brightly. “I helped him by introducing him to Nana who gave him the special way to Aunt Nancy’s heart!”

“What.” Sammy asked in a deadpan voice, looking over to his sister, who was turning a shade of pink. Ruby shrugged.

“I don’t know, Nana said it was a secret between them.” She pointed to Augustus and Nancy. “Daddy it must’ve been something to do with food, cause he says they both think with their stomachs.” Nancy face palmed and Augustus shook his head.

“Your father is a piece of work. A very special piece work, Ruby.”

“Aunt Susie says the same thing about Uncle Wally, Mr. Joey, Bertie, and Uncle Sammy sometimes.” Nancy laughed and took Augustus’s hand, their fingers interlocking.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” She said, trying to not laugh at her brother’s face. “We’ll be back~”

“Oh most definitely.” Augustus chuckled as he straightened his jacket lapels. “But our date awaits,”

“Have fun!” Bendy and Ruby said, waving as the two left, leaving their family members dumbstruck on what they just witnessed, though Jacob just sighed and rolled his eyes.


	48. Bertie and Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Bertie have a moment bonding over 'portfolios' and art books, while Norman gives his blessing to his cousin in his own unique way.

...

“What are you reading?” Ruby looked up at Bertie.

“I’m looking at the pictures of the fish,” She said. “Aunt Nancy is letting me borrow her ref-ter-fence book on animals!” Bertie nodded slowly as he sat next to the girl.

“I see…”

“Yeap! Some of the words I get, but some are just really silly.” She said.

“Yes, there are some silly words in there…What other books do you read?”

“I like the building book Mr. DeLume has and he lets me read that when he’s working with Nana on his businessy meeting lunches. It’s super duper heavy though,” Bertie nodded slowly.

“Ah, I see..I suppose that’s nice.”

“It is! Oh! He says that he has a book with your drawings in it! But he says that it’s called a por-fold-lee-loo and it’s to show to people who wanna have you draw things for them.” Bertie chuckled.

“Ah, yes, my portfolio, I did have leave it at my main office when I left to work for Mr. Drew. It’s good to show what work you’ve done in the past so people have a grasp of what to except when they hire you.” Ruby nodded slowly.

“Ooo...Okay…you do write a lot on your drawings though,” Ruby said firmly. “And you draw the stuff that nobody sees too…”

“I have to show where everything goes for the builders.” He retorted and Ruby nodded slowly. “I do not want them to forget anything and blame me.” He looked at the reference book in Ruby’s lap and raised an eyebrow. “Interesting looking fish there.”

“Oh! Yeah! This is a really really old fish!” Ruby said as she looked at it. “It’s a...um….” Bertie looked at the word and made a small huh sound.

“I think that’s a typo there.” He said. “Cause that doesn’t look like any word I’ve seen…” He and Ruby continued to read the book, unaware of the camera being used on the two by Norman as Lacie smiled softly.

“Who would’ve thought he’d be a good parent?” Norman mused playfully as he made sure the camera took the photo. Lacie nodded slowly.

“Yeah, he’s full of surprises…”

“You two are going to be good if you take that step.” Lacie looked at her cousin in surprise. “I’m not that dense to not see it, Lacie; you two deeply care for each other.”

“Norman…” Lacie said slowly.

“But if he even thinks of messing with you, I’m killing him and Wynn will help me hide the body.”

“NORMAN!” Bertie and Ruby turned to the sound as Norman laughed.

“What are they doing?” Ruby asked slowly and Bertie shook his head.

“Frankly, I have no idea what goes inside Norman’s skull nor do I really want to know…”


	49. Stings and a Searcher Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy, Boris, and Ruby go outside to catch butterflies and inadvertently help a Searcher remember enough to gain their human form again.

....

“Come on, Jack!” Ruby said as she stepped outside with Bendy and Boris, the searcher in question following, adjusting his hat slightly. “We’re gonna catch the butterflies!”

“Yeah! And then we’ll…” Bendy looked at Ruby. “Then what do we do?”

“We let them go after we look at them.” Ruby said slowly. “At least, that’s what Uncle Roy does when we do it.” Bendy nodded firmly, clutching the net that he had made with help from Linda.

“Ok, so let’s get going!” Boris proclaimed as Jack garbled something. “Yes, we’ll be careful of Mrs. Linda’s flowers.” Jack made it to the edge of the porch and watched as the trio went after the butterflies that were floating around the garden. It was rather pleasant and Jack found himself dozing off in the sunlight and the cheerful laughter of the trio before there was a shriek. He snapped up to attention as he saw Ruby in tears as Boris and Bendy seemed to be swinging off and fighting invisible enemies. Jack quickly slunked over and saw that there was a small hornet’s nests that had been near enough that they attacked the trio. Without thinking, Jack quickly went to Ruby and picked up the girl, holding her and covering her from the hornets that weren’t impressed by Boris or Bendy. He grunted and motioned to the two toons to drop the nets and bolt to the door. Jack ignored the faint feeling of pulling and dripping as he and the two ran to the porch and ran in as Sammy was walking into the kitchen.

“What the-”

“Sammy! There were big scary bees and they were all buzzing and-”

“Get the First Aid Kit for Ruby!” Sammy’s eyes widened as he mouth dropped before shaking his head and ran as Bendy looked at Jack in shock.

“M-Mr. Jack….you’re…”

“Not. Now. Gotta make sure the kid’s ok.” Jack said, looking at the little girl, who was wiping the ink soaked bangs from her face as Sammy came back.

“Alright, let me see what happened…” Sammy slowly peeled Ruby off of Jack, who noticed that Boris and Bendy were staring at him in absolute shock as some Lost Ones that were poking their heads from around the corner, mummering something. “Ah, it looks like a yellow jacket sting…those aren’t fun…” He slowly started to apply antiseptic to the welts on the little girl’s hand. “Boris, the ice pack please,”

“They weren’t wearing jackets though,” Bendy said as Boris followed the order.

“It’s the generic name.” Jack mumerred as he looked at the girl’s hand as Sammy placed the ice pack on it. “They’re obnoxious little buggers, always wanting a fight…completely different from honey bees…”

“T-They are?” Jack smiled and nodded at Ruby.

“Yeah, they do like to stay near the honey bees, cause honey is pretty good when it’s freshly collected.”

“You have to collect it?”

“Yea Bendy….my gran…” Jack furrowed his brows. “I’ll say my gran’father, he had a hobby beekeeping….and I used to get stung by all sorts of things cause I wasn’t patient enough to wear the suit….” He chuckled softly at the innocent confusion on the smallest duo’s faces. “It’s a special outfit that beekeepers have to wear to not get stung…”

“It’s not a yellow lapel suit thankfully.” Sammy muttered. “That would be an eyesore.” He smiled at Jack. “It’s good to have you back Jack…” Ruby sniffled and used her free hand to wipe her eyes.

“Thank you for saving me,” She whimpered and Jack smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Not a problem little lady, I couldn’t sit by and let you and the boys get hurt….it struck too much of a nerve…for me...” Sammy patted the man’s back and Jack nodded slightly, before adjusting his hat. “Though I do suppose we’ll have to talk to Mr. Hill or Henry…”

“Why?” Bendy asked.

“Well, to handle those hornets in his yard!” Sammy said quickly, not really wanting to go in detail on breaking the enchantment to the toons and Ruby. “Murray surely got something to make sure there won’t be any more stings.” Ruby lit up.

“Yeah! Cause he’s a magic-y guy!” She said before explaining what happened he had babysat her when she had been sick. Bendy was in awe and excitement as Boris’s attention had been taken to the cookie jar. Jack chuckled and ruffled the girl’s hair.

“That’s a good thing I guess,” He laughed. “Murray’s sure to have something to handle those bugs. Now I guess we should have something to get your mind off that sting, at least until Mrs. Ross finds us and makes all of us take a bath.”

“Noo!” Boris whimpered, earning giggles from the others. “I don’t need a bath; wolves don’t need baths!”

“What about bubble baths Bo?”

“...Ok, valid point there Ben…I do like bubble baths…”


	50. Lost One Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Drabbles starring the Lost Ones and some fluff

...

“I drew my family in school today!” Ruby said proudly, lifting up the paper up for the former studio members to see. “I had to give Jimmy the black crayon so I had to use other colors for you guys…” Allison covered her smile as the others looked it over; the Lost Ones were a rainbow of colors as were the searchers who were each named while Bendy and Boris were pink and orange.

“We’re your family Bright One?” One of the Lost Ones asked quietly and Ruby nodded simply.

“Yeap! You all are my family!” Ruby said brightly as Bendy looked closely at the picture.

“Bertie’s nose is awfully small there Ruby…” Ruby looked at the picture, furrowing her brows.

“Well, I didn’t want to have too big..then I couldn’t put his eyes in.” Bendy nodded in agreement as Bertie’s face went red as Lacie patted his shoulder gently as the man covered his face and grumbled something.

.

* * *

 

.

“Why do you call Uncle Sammy Prophet?” Ruby asked as she looked up at the Lost One and the creature made a soft hum sound.

“It is most comfortable for us to refer to him as such.”

“Why?” 

“Well, he led us from despair most nights when we were trapped in the studio. He kept our hopes alive…”

“Oooh…” Ruby furrowed her brows. “So does Wally snore like a sheep?” The Lost Ones looked at the girl in confusion. “Cause you guys call him lamb and stuff…” The Lost Ones exchanged looks and some rubbed the back of their necks.

“Well...not quite…It more has to do with his connection with Boris…”

“Boris snores like a sheep?”

“....Sure. Let’s go with that.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Prophet-Oh!” Jacob looked at the Lost One before chuckling softly as the Lost One quickly apologized.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s me, Jacob, Sammy’s little brother…” Jacob said though he rubbed the back of his neck. “Though, do I really look like him?” The Lost One made a shrugging motion.

“You do share similar features, especially when facing forward, with the Prophet…though you are shorter slightly...and less gangly?” Jacob blinked slowly before laughing.

“I guess that’s something…” He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Is there something you need help with?”

“Oh, I wanted to inform the Prophet that Mrs. Ross requested some assistance in making lunch for everyone.” Jacob nodded.

“I think Sammy’s in the bathroom, but I’ll help Mrs. Ross out,” Jacob smiled. “And I’m less likely to break anything, if what Nancy’s been saying is true.” The Lost One chuckled nervously Jacob headed to the door.


	51. Sticking Your Foot in Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dabbles, one with Nancy and Augustus getting the 'love advice' from Mr. Campbell, and another dabble set during Lewis and Susie's conversation, after Ruby introduced Matt to Bendy and both Joey and Bertie realize that they shouldn't have an audience when they try to one up each other.

...

“Aw! Miss Lawrence!”

“Nancy!” Nancy and Augustus turned to see the elder Campbells coming over to them as they walked to the resturant. Nancy smiled.

“Mrs. and Mr. Campbell, what a surprise,” She turned to Augustus. “Augustus, this is Betty and James Campbell, guys, this is Augustus DeLume...”

“Related to Percy Campbell?” He asked. “He has been one of the company’s lawyers,” He explained quickly and James laughed.

“That’s my boy!” James laughed, scratching his chin. “Always filled with arguments and objections for anything he puts his mind to.” Betty rolled her eyes, though she was chuckling.

“So, what brings you guys in town?” Nancy asked casually.

“For Lewis’s wedding of course!” James chuckled though he smirked mischievously. “Though he didn’t say anything about it being a double wedding.”

“James!” Betty scolded as Nancy went neon red and Augustus went red, coughing nervously.

“No sir, Nancy and I are not at that….stage of our relationship.” He managed out and James nodded.

“Ah, right right, can’t rush these things…right dear?” Betty sighed.

“It is a miracle we have grandchildren in the first place.” 

.

* * *

 

.

“Where’s your arm?” Bendy asked and Matt chuckled softly.

“Well, I lost it in Vietnam,” He said and Bendy nodded slowly.

“How are you going to get it back if somebody finds it?”

“Bendy!” Rachel exclaimed, voicing her horror at the demon’s question as Matt laughed, clearly not offended by the demon in the slightest.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Actually that’s a pretty original question I’ve gotten…” He turned to Bendy. “You see, Bendy, I was a soldier and I got pretty badly hurt and they weren't able to save my arm, so they had to remove it.” Bendy nodded slowly. “So it won’t be much use to me if they do find it.” He chuckled. “So whoever finds it can keep it if they need a hand.” Bendy howled with laughter and Rachel looked at the demon in disapproval as Sophia snickered.

“That’s silly.” Ruby said, crossing her arms and Matt chuckled.

“I suppose I am a bit silly. But the best people usually are.” Joey beamed smugly.

“Glad to see someone appreciates the genius silliness can produce.”

“It is amazing how your body can carry a head that inflated.” Bertie muttered under his breath and Ruby had to cover her mouth as she started giggling as Joey looked at Bertie with half lidded eyes.

“I’m sorry whose name is on the shorts?” Joshua loudly groaned and wiped his face as the kids snickered.

“Well, my name is on the shorts,” Bendy piped up. “Unless it’s a short on Alice or Boris, but it’s usually me, Mr. Joey.” Joey opened his mouth, as if to argue, but just chuckled, shaking his head.

“Valid point, Bendy, a very valid point indeed.”


	52. Money Managing Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie stumbles upon Boris, Bendy, and Ruby trying to figure out their money for a surprise and she tries to help, though it does more in reminding her of the past than actually helping.

...

“Um…”

“What are you three up to?” Susie asked as she saw the trio looking over coins and bills.

“We’re seeing if we have enough for the ice cream truck!” Boris said. “We want to surprise Mr. Grant!”

“Yeah! And Uncle Wally! Cause they help us get ice cream all the time!” Ruby added before moving the coins around. “Ok...Uncle Grant says that the tiny ones are dimes…We have...five?”

“And we have seven big coins!” Bendy pointed out and Susie couldn’t help but smile as the three schemed. “Bo, you remember how much we need for the truck?”

“Five dollars.” Boris said. “That’s enough for the cones, I think.”

“Susie, can you check for us please?” Bendy asked and Susie walked over. She hummed softly as she counted.

“Well, it looks like you have five dollars and some cents over.” The three cheered and hugged each other excitedly and Susie smiled. “So looks like you’ll be able to get the ice cream if you really want it.”

“Well of course we do!” Bendy laughed. “Mr. Grant and Wally will love it!”

“And it’s ice cream!” Boris exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t we want it?” Susie rolled her eyes.

“Well, you could always save your money so you have more of it to use it later.” She said simply as Ruby frowned. 

“O-Oh….B-but I want to get ice cream….”

“Well, those are the choices you’ve got to make.” Susie explained. “You can get ice cream today or you could wait and when you have more money, get more ice cream later…” 

“I guess that makes sense…” Bendy said slowly as Wally came in.

“What’s all the glum about?” He noted as Susie glared at him.

“There’s no glumming about; I’m just explaining the perks about saving money are.” She said simply and Wally made an ‘oh’ face before wiping his face.

“Oh geez, Susie, your idea of saving money is heck-a different from reality.” Wally came over to the trio and saw the money. “What Susie trying to convince you guys not to get?” Susie glared at him in annoyance. 

“I am not trying to convince them to not-”

“I-I wanted to get you and Uncle Grant ice cream!” Ruby sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “C-Cause you get us ice cream all the time and I-I wanted to surprise you a-and-” Wally chuckled and picked up the girl and patted her on the back.

“To an extent Susie’s got a bit of a point, but don’t let that dissuade you from doing what you want. And it’s really sweet that you want to surprise me and Grant, but there’s no need to buy us ice cream and then surprising us,” Ruby looked at him in confusion. “It would all melt before you got back home, or a certain duo would eat them all.”

“Hey!” Bendy exclaimed. “I wouldn’t eat them…..that much anyways.” Boris nudged Bendy as Susie crossed her arms.

“My point exactly; and besides, you can’t go to the truck by yourself, and I’m not apologizing to the driver if Bendy and Boris stole the entire contents of the truck.” Ruby giggled as Bendy pouted as Boris weighed the pros and cons of the that idea. “You three go get your shoes and coats, we’ll go ahead and get the ice cream.”

“R-Really?!” Ruby asked as she was set down. “A-Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Wally laughed. “I mean, handling your money without any help from Grant ‘Mr. Money’ Cohen? That deserves a massive treat!” He laughed as he looked at Susie. “You wanna come Campbell? Or are you going to keep trying to take Grant’s job?” Susie glared at him while the trio went to help Ruby put on her shoes.

“Oh can it Franks,” She snarked. “I just wanted to help Ruby understand the importance of saving money.” Wally gave her a look and shook his head.

“She’s four, Susie, she doesn’t need to deal with those kind of problems yet. It’s not like she’s wanting a trip to New York or something.” He shrugged and shuffled off. “Well, you know where we’re going if you wanna get outta here.” He walked over to help Bendy get his scarf on and Susie huffed softly, trying to ignore how close to her father Wally was acting like.

“She’s got to have it if she wants to be a star…” She muttered, more to herself as she heard the door open and Bendy leading the four in a song about the ice cream truck before it slammed shut, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.


	53. Bendy and Ruby Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles starring Bendy and Ruby, along with a psuedo "Bad Ending/Bad Route" regarding the introduction of a certain female toon.

....

“Alright, now we bend this here,” Bertie muttered as he folded the paper clip wire as Ruby and Bendy watched curiously as the man was making a little desktop toy while he was making sure that the duo didn’t burn their hands on the freshly made cookies Robert had made earlier while he was ‘de-stressing’, claiming that baking helped him calm down, not that Bertie had a clue what that was supposed to mean, but hey, food was food. “And there, it’s done.” He twisted the handle and smiled at the bright awed-filled eyes as the two children watched the toy make a simple movement.

“Whoa…”

“That’s so cool!!” Bendy exclaimed. “Mr. Bertie, are you sure you’re not a magic man like Mr. Murray?” Bertie scoffed.

“Hardly. All my skills are ones that can be easily explained by science.” He tapped the side of his head. “ _I’m_ a genius.”

“Oh! Like Mr. Coyote in the Looney Tunes!” Ruby piped up. “He’s a really super genius-well, except when he deals with Mr. Bunny…”

“Oh yeah! I remember!” Bendy pointed out before looking at Bertie firmly. “Don’t try eating bunnies ok? You’ll get hurt!” Bertie kept a straight face as he nodded.

“Just for you two, I’ll remember that.”

“Thank you Mr. Bertie!” Bertie made a face as he was hugged by the two just as Wally was walking into the kitchen and the biggest shit-eating grin rose on his face as he saw the scene.

.

* * *

 

.

“Boris…?”

“I’m sleepin’ Ben.”

“In Murray and Julius’s Doghouse?”

“They’re sharing.” Ruby looked at the two dogs that seemed most perplexed on the wolf in their outdoor house as Dr. Robin looked at Henry.

“Doesn’t he sleep in a hammock in the shorts?” He asked and Henry shrugged.

“If it’s a bed, it’s a bed for Boris.” Murray whined as he sniffed at Boris and got shoved slightly by Boris. “Boris, let them have their-” Henry paused as Murray made a sneeze like sound before forcing his way into the doghouse, getting onto of Boris, earning shrieking giggles from Ruby, especially as Julius got on board with the plan as well.

“H-Help! Bendy! Henry! Help me!” Boris squeaked as he was getting crawled over and Henry had to turn away to hide his laughter. “Hey!!!”

.

* * *

 

.

“A-Alice?” Bendy asked slowly as the angel beamed and struck a pose.

“The one and only~” She purred happily before seeing the shocked child in Boris’s arms. “Oh hi there sweetie! I’m Alice! Who are you?”

“R-Ruby,” She said softly, and Alice had to smile; the little lady was shy and it was adorable.

“W-W-He-” Bendy quickly shook his head before he ran to a bench where a man was feeding the birds. “Mr. Sammy! Mr. Sammy! We need to call Henry! ASAP!”

“Henry?” Alice asked, looking at Boris. “Who’s that?” Boris looked moderately nervous as Bendy was dragging back Sammy towards them, pointing in a panic. “And who’s this fella?”

“Mr. Sammy!” Boris exclaimed as the man froze in shock as he saw the cartoon angel, who was looking him up and down. “W-We should probably-MR. SAMMY!!” Sammy’s eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted, collapsing to the ground nearly squishing Bendy. “O-Oh! Oh dear!”

“Bo! A little help!” Boris set Ruby down and helped lift the out cold man off of Bendy.

“Oh dear…” Alice said. “Is he going to be ok?”

“Uncle Sammy should be ok…” Ruby said slowly. “But we should probably try and get back to Uncle Henry’s house...or try and wake him up….”

“Oh….ok~! Lead the way your three!” Alice sang, unaware of the three concern looks that were exchanged between the two toons and the child. “I can’t wait to see this Henry fella!”

“U-Uh yeah, Al, it’s certainly going to be a surprise for him too…”


	54. Video Tape and First 'Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy sees a video tape of the Patterson/Frank Twins and Nancy and Augustus meet for the first time are the themes of these drabbles

....

“Party time~” Anges’s voice came from the other side of the camera as he entered the lobby of the parlour, David wrapping his arms around a sitting Nancy. “And the lovebirds bein’ adorable as always,”

“Kiss my ass Angie.” Nancy laughed, as David made a snerk sound.

“You jealous man?” David retorted. “I mean my brother’s sing-”

“Don’t finish that Dave.” The camera panned onto Danny, who was sipping from a colored cup, glaring at his brother, with a playful smile. “Besides, we’re not focusing on you two, we’re focusing on someone else.”

“Right, speakin’ of someone else.” The door opened and the camera revealed a very surprised Chris, Joshua, and Cordelia as they entered the parlour.

“Surprise~!”

“Oh wowie! You guys looked so surprised!” Bendy laughed as the tape continued on, Cordelia smiling softly as Joshua chuckled.

“Yeah, we had no idea they were planning a surprise party for us before we left for basic…” Joshua said. “Though I’m glad they didn’t twist it into a wedding.”

“For you or for Nancy?” Chris retorted, though he trailed off as Bendy looked at him in concern.

“What happened to David?” Joshua patted the demon’s head.

“He had a heart attack after escaping the studio...he was the only who managed to get out before Henry came back….” Bendy’s face fell. “But I’m sure now he’d be happy to see that everybody’s out now, and besides he and Nancy weren’t technically dating anyways; David and Danny could be very touchy-feely.”

“What’s that?”

“It means that they love giving people hugs and giving people attention if they want it.” Cordelia explained. “Kind of like a cat...or you sometimes.” Bendy giggled at that comparison before looking at Joshua.

“...Does Wally know?” Joshua shrugged.

“If I’m to be honest Ben, I don’t know how much everybody knows about what they’ve missed. I mean, I’m sure Wally knows David’s gone and passed, and Susie knows how much she stuck her foot in her mouth before she disappeared., but I don’t know if they know about all that happened….But I would like to wait till they ask about it themselves…”

“It’s a sore spot for a lot of us…” Chris explained, “And I dunno about everybody else, but I’d rather talk about it all once, then a bunch of times over.” Bendy nodded slowly and Chris patted his shoulder before gesturing to the tv. “Oh this part’s great, Roy’s about to get in a shot contest with Anges,” Joshua chuckled as Bendy turned and watched in both awe and curiosity as he got to see the elder Bell get drunk. Cordelia chuckled and rolled her eyes as Bendy started giggling at the drunken behavior of  everybody.

.

* * *

 

.

“Nancy! Here!” David pulled the woman towards the man as he was about to eat his lunch. “This is Augustus, Augustus, this is Nancy, she’s the tattoo artist I was telling you about!” David looked at Nancy. “He’s in the market for a tattoo, and you were the first one I thought of,” David chuckled sheepishly.

“Of course…” Augustus retorted as he looked at David, Nancy chuckling slightly. “Now as much as I appreciate you assisting me, couldn’t you wait till I asked for your help? Or until after I finished lunch?” David made a face.

“Pfft, if I did that, then you’d miss your chance.” He laughed. “Now, I’ll let you two discuss and you tell me about it later~!” David walked off and Augustus groaned in annoyance. Nancy chuckled nervously.

“I can give you my contact information and we can-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Augustus laughed, offering her a seat. “David is my dorm mate at the college, and he never thinks things through...between him and his brother,” Nancy laughed.

“Don’t I know it.” She sat down. “What are you majoring in if you don’t mind me asking?” Augustus shrugged.

“Architecture mainly.” He said. “I’m most likely going to be taking over my uncle’s company when he tackles his new project, so I figured it’ll be something good to know.”

“That’s pretty cool, I guess...did he tell you what the project is?”

“Ah yes, something with Joey Drew Studios?” Nancy snorted and started coughing. “Ah! Are you alright?!”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” she managed out. “Just, s-startled...My brother works at the studio…” Augustus’s eyes widened.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Sammy Lawrence….” Augustus nodded.

“Ah, I see, bit strange for the son of a preacher to work on things involving a demon...but the music is well done…” Nancy chuckled.

“Thanks…” The two continued talking for a while, exchanging information for a proper meeting regarding the man’s tattoo. Nancy couldn’t help but feel giddy at the prospect at seeing him again, though she tried playing it off when her brother inquired about it after work during dinner, though her mother seemed to know and her father just made a grunt of approval.


	55. Angst-Leaning Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles that lean more to the angst-then happy ending side of things, with Danny visiting his brother's grave and Shawn helping Ruby feel better.

....

“Danny…”

“This is where he is…” Danny said softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Joshua took the man’s shoulder, smiling gently.

“It’s alright man...I’ll be right here.” Danny gave Joshua a grateful smile before rolling his shoulders and walking down the pathway and stopping where Joshua said it was. Danny let out a sigh. “David…” He looked at the tombstone and crouched down, brushing aside some dry leaves. Danny was quiet for a few moments before laughing bitterly. “Man...it’s been so long...who would’ve thought that magic Lord of the Rings shit was real? It was a real bitch...and the dumb fucker couldn’t any originality about it; he stuck us all in the posters and stand outs…Mr. Harpins would be proud that I finally shut up for more than a hot second…” He sighed softly. “B-But the worst part was that I had no idea what happened to you...I mean, I saw you leaving the door so I knew you got out...but for a while I was horrified you ended up getting run over or shot at before you could help…” Danny laughed bitterly. “I always had the more morbid imagination I guess...but hey, finally out I guess...we all are…’n Wally’s not as tall as I remember him being…but I guess that’s a thing of gettin’ older…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Everybody’s older, and a lot’s changed...but a lot of things haven’t...I mean, Mom’s still got that stubborn streak, Chris’s baby girl is still making friends with anything with a pulse...and Nancy’s still dating Augustus, and I don’t either one of them know that it was your plan all along…” He snickered as he remembered his brother’s excitement when he had boasted about that. He sighed softly. “I miss you man...but I know you’re holding the fort down while I raise hell down here man…” Danny smiled softly as he slowly got back up. “I’ll see ya later bro…” He whispered as he made his way back to where Joshua was.

.

* * *

 

.

“Ruby?” Shawn asked softly as the girl burrowed further in her hiding spot under the slide. “What’s wrong? Lass, you can tell me,” Ruby looked up at Shawn and sniffled.

“Y-You promise not to be mad?” Shawn took her hands as he sat across from her, ducking to avoid banging his head.

“I’d never get mad at you, Lass, I solemnly swear.” Ruby looked momentarily confused and Shawn chuckled. “It means super serious.” 

“Oh…” Ruby said softly and Shawn noticed that something black and torn next to her. “W-Well...I wanted to show my friends the E-Edgar toy you made me...and so I b-brought him to play...b-b-but…” She rubbed her eyes, fighting back tears. Shawn smiled softly. 

“He took a tumble?” He offered. “Tried to show off to be better than Bendy?” Ruby didn’t look impressed with that and Shawn raised an eyebrow. “Ruby…” Ruby sighed, deflating.

“Jerry took him and raised him above my head, just out of my reach and when I managed to grab E-Edgar’s leg, it ripped! I’m sorry Uncle Shawn!!” She teared up and started sobbing and Shawn quickly pulled her close, patting her back, gently shushing her.

“It’s alright Lass, it really is…” He whispered to her. “Trust me, I had a lot worse when I was Edgar.” He said playfully as Ruby looked at him. “I’m serious! Henry’ll tell you all about how I chased him down when he tried to take my soup!” Ruby made a face, but she was giggling and Shawn pulled her close into another hug. “Atta girl! I’ll fix ol’ Edgar so he’s right as rain, and we’ll even make him something to wear.” Ruby’s eyes lit up before she deflated again.

“Jerry took the rest of Edgar and I don’t know where he went.” Shawn was quiet before he nodded.

“I see...well, we’re going to have get Edgar back, now aren’t we?” Ruby looked at him worriedly. 

“Nobody will get hurt, right?” Shawn nodded as he smirked; his little girl was such the angel.

“I promise that sweetheart.” He scooted out of the hiding spot and spotted Joey with his niece and nephew coming to the park. “And don’t you worry lass. I have a feeling that I’ll be able to get some help in getting Edgar back.” He got up and walked over to Joey. “Drew, you got that thing of ink with you, don’t ya?”

“Well, yes, it does follow me around,” Joey said slowly as Rachel shot her uncle a glare before heading over to a bench to read her book as Isaac went to play with the kids on the monkey bars. “Why do you want to-” Shawn held up his hand.

“What do ya say to helpin’ me out with a little punk thinkin’ he can get away with messing with the lass?” Shawn said, a mischievous appearing smirk that Joey had not seen before on the man. “Nothin’ too big, just something to scare the punk straight,” Joey couldn’t help but chuckle at the man.

“Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I can help, but it’ll have to be while someone’s not watching.” He subtly gestured to his niece, who was ignoring the ink creature, who just wanted to give attention to the younger girl. Shawn just nodded before explaining to his former boss what Ruby told him as he led the man to the playground, back to where Ruby was.

 

“He did what?” Henry asked slowly as Ruby was in his arms.

“Uncle Shawn and Mr. Joey got back at Jerry for stealing Edgar from me! They made a big Edgar, but his head was all stitchy and there was tape over his mouth! And he chased Jerry up the slide until Jerry threw my Edgar near the swings and that Edgar walked off, but Jerry squealed really high pitched!” Henry glared at the two grown men as Ruby talked, Joey gesturing to Shawn as if to say ‘It was  _ his _ idea, I’m innocent’. “Uncle Shawn is gonna help me fix my Edgar!”

“Oh, that’s good to hear Ruby, but I’m going to have to have a few words with him and Joey first off, ok?” Ruby nodded slowly. “You and Bendy and Boris can play outside if Jack’s willing to play.” Ruby nodded firmly and as soon as Henry set her down, she ran to find Bendy and Boris as Henry turned to the two men with the look. Joey looked at Shawn.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself.”


	56. Baking Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris wants to be friends with Wally so he, Bendy, and Ruby try to make a cake.
> 
> It goes slightly better than you'd imagine XD

...

“Boris? What are you doing?” Ruby looked up at the wolf, who was staring out the window.

“I’m thinking Ruby…” He said. “I know Mr. Wally’s still uncomfortable being around me and I don’t want him to be…but I don’t have any ideas…” Ruby frowned as she thought before her eyes lit up.

“Uncle Wally does like cake! Maybe we can make him one!”

“You’ll help?” Ruby nodded.

“Yeah! And I’m sure Bendy can help too!” Boris smiled as he took the girl’s hand and they went to find Bendy and head to the kitchen. Once the trio was in there, Ruby grabbed one of the books and opened it, thumbing through until she found a picture of a cake. “How about this one!” Bendy and Boris nodded in agreement as one of the searchers crept in, making a curious chirp noise. “Oh hi Mr. Marvin! We’re going to make a surprise for Uncle Wally, can you make sure he doesn’t come in here?” The searcher made a chirping noise and pooled itself in the doorway of kitchen to ‘keep watch’. “Thank you!”

“What’s a llb?” Bendy asked as he looked at the receipe. “It says we need half of that…” Ruby looked at it and furrowed her brows.

“I think it’s the butter? I think it says that in the container…” Boris nodded firmly.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

.

* * *

 

.

“O-Oh my…” Linda managed out as she entered the kitchen to see flour and half mixed batter in various places as Boris, Bendy, and Ruby were trying to hand mix the batter. The three looked up in surprise. “W-What are you three up to?”

“We’re making Uncle Wally a cake!” Ruby said as she inadvertently wiped more batter across her face and hair. “Boris wanted to make him something nice, and I remembered that Uncle Wally likes cake like Uncle Sammy!” Linda hid her smile as she came closer.

“Well, you three certainly tried...but you’re supposed to take the shells out of the batter…” She noted and Bendy chuckled nervously.

“We tried to get them all out but they kept falling in…” Bendy said, “And there is white thingys in the picture…”  Linda chuckled.

“Those are white chocolate chips, Bendy.” She wiped his face. “Well, how about I help you three out? Especially since you need a grown-up to handle the oven. And then while it’s baking, we can get the kitchen and you three cleaned up…”

“Ok!”


	57. Ruby and the Klein Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble with Ruby and the Klein siblings, exploring how Ruby sees the entire situation in a way.

...

“Hey Isaac?”

“Yeah Ruby?”

“Does you sister not like Uncle Henry?” 

“What? No, no, no, why would you ask that?” Ruby looked at the board game they were fiddling with.

“Well, she’s really grumpy when she’s here…”

“Well, she’s still in big trouble for going back to the studio for a second time, and she’s just irritated that she’s still grounded.”

“Oh…”

“And she’s more mad at our Uncle than Mr. Ross.”

“Why?”

“Well...uh...cause he’s the reason a lot of the trouble happened…” Ruby frowned, but she nodded.

“Did he say he was sorry?”

“Well, sorry doesn’t fix the damage he’s done to everyone.” Rachel snarked from her spot on the couch, not looking up from the book she was reading. Ruby looked at her.

“Well, no, but saying he’s sorry means he knows that what he did was wrong and he’s not going to do it again!” Rachel lowered her book, unimpressed with the toddler. “And you don’t know if he has his own damage to deal with...I mean, Mr. Joey seems like he likes people to think of him as invis-incina-invincy-really tough! And he doesn’t want people to worry about him.” Rachel stared at her disbelief before rolling her eyes and going back to her book as Isaac chuckled.

“You might have a point there Ruby…but come on, let’s get playing before Bendy decides to swing through and make a mess.” Rachel make a huff sound as Ruby nodded and sat back down.


	58. Learning to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble of Isaac, Sophia, and Jacob interacting with each other, while Cordelia muses on the past.

....

“Are you sure?” Sophia asked as she followed Isaac to the music room.

“Yeah! I’m sure he’ll be interested in helping us!” Isaac opened the door. “Hey! Jacob! You’re here!” Jacob smiled.

“You asked for my help, of course I’d be here,” He said. “I do know most of the songs anyways.” Sophia looked at Isaac in confusion.

“Oh! Sophia! This is Jacob Lawrence! Ms. Bell taught him all the Bendy songs and stuff!” Isaac introduced. “Jacob, this is Sophia, she’s going to be my dance partner for the talent show!” Jacob nodded.

“I see...now you two wanted to do that Alice Angel and Bendy tango, right?” The two nodded. “Alright, let me see if I can do the fingerings for it…” He went to the piano and began playing the tune, the two immediately recognizing the ‘Devil’s Tango’.

“Wow,” Sophia said. “That’s amazing!” Isaac beamed proudly as Jacob paused, nodding to himself.

“I think I’ve got it...now you two know the dance, right?” The two nodded. “Alright, let’s start from the top…” Cordelia watched from her teacher’s office, a faint memory of the studio coming back to her.

.

* * *

 

.

_ “I can’t believe Joey.” _

_ “Relax Sammy.” Allison said simply as she wiped her hands on her dress. “At least it’s not something more offensive.” _

_ “He’s allowing that Kid to dance with my intern.” Allison looked at Sammy before shaking her head. _

_ “You are a strange duck. Besides, he’s dancing with me today.” She got up and walked to the two. “Are you ready Mr. Foster?” Joshua nodded, albeit nervously at Allison's forwardness. _

_ “Yes ma’am.” The young man said and Joey beamed, albeit strained. _

_ “Alright, now Mr. Lawrence, are you ready to play the song?” Sammy sighed as Cordelia offered a sheepish smile. _

_ “I don’t have a choice in the matter, now do I? I am the most capable since Johnny’s still not back from lunch.” _

_ “Good~ Now let’s begin!” _

.

* * *

 

.

Cordelia chuckled as a yelp broke her thoughts; Isaac had tripped and the two had fallen to the floor, though they were laughing at it all. She smiled and stepped out of the office.

“Everything alright?”

“Isaac’s got two left feet.” Jacob managed out in between of his laughter.

“Oh,”

“Can you help us Ms. Bell?” Sophia asked sheepishly and Cordelia chuckled.

“Of course I can,”


	59. Books and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some moments of fluff with everyone

...

“I got this at the library for you!” Boris was dumbfounded as he took the book slowly from Ruby. “Tom said that you’d really be interested in it!” It was a book on mechanics and Boris made a small sniffling sound.

“R-Really?” Ruby nodded.

“Yeah! He and Uncle Wally said that you want to be a mechanic!” Ruby explained. “And this is the book the librarian suggested when I asked her!” Boris took it as if it was worth solid gold. “She says you have two weeks before it’s due and you have to either renew the book or pay a fee.” Boris nodded slowly.

“That means I’d have to go there to the library….right?” Ruby nodded.

“Or I can take it back for you! But I mean, I think you and Bendy would like the library; there’s lots of books! And every Friday the librarian reads a story!”

“Ooo! That sounds fun!” Bendy piped up. “I’m on board for going!” Boris nodded slowly, admittedly distracted by the book in his paws.

“Yeah….”

.

* * *

 

.

“Golly, we certainly look different than in the cartoons…”

“Yeah Bendy…”

“Heh, this was when Bertie had to help animate the short, remember? Cause Sammy sprained his foot slipping on the stairs…”

“I had helping face planting,  _ Wally _ .”

“I do remember that…” Norman mused quietly. “You did do a pretty good for a last minute thing.” Bertram shrugged absently.

“Johnny did most of the work; I just yelled at those that tried to slack off.” Lacie chuckled.

“You boys did fine.” She said, snuggling up against Bertram, absently watching Boris and Bendy talk about the short that was playing on Henry’s TV, as Thomas was dozing off on the chair, with Ruby fast asleep on his lap, his fingers intertwined with Grant’s across the two chairs.

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh this is going to be cool!” Bendy exclaimed as he looked at the pumpkin in front of him while Ruby scribbled on her own small pumpkin, so that Roy can make the cuts. “So after I draw it, you’ll cut it?”

“Yeap,” Wally said simply. “And then we’ll scoop the insides and then put a candle in it.”

“And I’ll cook the seeds for snacks…” Linda said and Ruby beamed.

“They’re tasty Bendy!”

“Tasty?” Boris piped up. “Is food ready?” Linda chuckled.

“No Boris, you have to be patient.” Boris whined softly, pouting. “I know, but you can’t rush these things.”

“But I’m hungry….” Boris whined.

“When are you not?” Wally laughed as Ruby scooted back from her pumpkin.

“I’m done! What do you think Uncle Roy?” Roy looked at the pumpkin and chuckled.

“I’d say it’s almost identical.” He turned the pumpkin around, showing Ruby’s drawing of Bendy and Boris on the pumpkin. Bendy’s eyes lit up in awe.

“That’s awesome Ruby! You’re a real artist!” Ruby blushed pink and tried to look sheepish, but clearly she was enjoying the attention.

“Thanks Bendy~”


	60. The Clouds Begin to Roll In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby shows off some of the pictures to Boris and Bendy before she's faced with an uncomfortable question.

...

“And this is Uncle Joshy and Daddy in their dress uniform.” Ruby said, pointing to the picture. “It’s for their fancy events.”

“Oh cool!” Bendy said. “They look really fancy!”

“Yeah…” Boris said before pointing to another picture. “And that’s Mr. Danny! Wait, why there’s two of him?” Ruby giggled.

“That’s Uncle Danny and Uncle David, silly,” She explained. “They’re brothers.”

“OOOooh….” Boris said and Bendy nodded slowly. 

“Yeap. They were police officers.”  Ruby explained. “Uncle Wynn was also a cop too!”

“Wynn?”

“Oh, he’s Uncle Norman and Miss Lacie’s cousin!” Ruby explained. “He’s really cool and he’s really fun!”

“Mm? Wynn?” Lacie looked at the trio. 

“Yeah! I was tellin’ Boris and Bendy about Uncle Wynn and Uncle Danny and Uncle David!” Lacie nodded.

“I see…” She chuckled. “Oh, by the way, does Wynn have a family, little ones running around?” Ruby looked confused and shook her head.

“No...Uncle Wynn just got back from studio like you guys too…” Lacie blinked slowly as Bendy and Boris looked at each other before looking at the girl.

“What...do you mean by that Ruby…?”

.

* * *

 

.

“Sammy, are you ok?”

“I’m...tired…” He managed out, chuckling weakly as Cordelia hid her smile; he was helping her classes today with help from Dave and the children did not disappoint with tiring the man out. “It’s been a while since I’ve dealt with children….”

“You did a good job man,” Dave laughed before his phone rang. He quickly answered it. “Hey, Sixty here...Oh! Boris, what’s up?” Sammy and Cordelia watched as Dave talked on the phone. “Uh huh...is she ok though? Does Linda know-Ah, right, right...I forgot about that...I’ll be there in a few minutes, ok Boris? Yeah, you’re being a good boy buddy, I’ll be there in no time.” He hung up and looked at the two. “Ruby’s locked herself in the closet in the guest bedroom...apparently that special little question got asked.” Cordelia’s face fell as Sammy raised an eyebrow.

“About the search party?” Dave nodded.

“Yeap. Ruby probably didn’t answer and ran to hide and Boris panicked.” He said.

“Be careful, ok?” Cordelia said and Dave chuckled.

“I’ll hold the fort down till her favorite aunt arrives.” Dave winked at Cordelia before heading off.

.

* * *

 

.

“She in here bud?” Bendy looked up and wiped his eyes as he saw Dave place a hand on the demon’s shoulder. Bendy nodded quickly. “I’ve got it covered; you go ahead and help calm Boris down, ok?” Bendy nodded and scurried off. Dave looked back at the door and gently knocked. “Is any-Ruby home?” No answer and Dave chuckled. “Ruby-Dooby-Doo, I know you’re in there, and you know I can lockpick the door, cause we both know Henry didn’t change the locks like he told Linda.” Ruby’s stifled giggle crept through the door. “So, can I open the door Ruby?”

“...Ok…” Dave opened the closet door and saw the little girl curled up in the corner, not quite big enough to hide behind the coats in there.

“Eventful day, huh?” He asked and Ruby curled her knees closer. “It’s all good Rubes, I’m not mad at all; it’s a hard question to answer, and you don’t how they’ll react…” He sat on the edge of the closet door and leaned against the door jam. “But they’re probably more worried about their buddy running off and hiding like she got hurt.”

“I know...but I don’t wanna tell em….” Ruby whispered. “Daddy gets really sad and Aunt Nancy too…” 

“I know Rubes…And you don’t need to tell them what you’re not comfortable with…” Dave said softly. “But you have to tell them you’re not comfortable, not run away and hide…” He smiled and held out his hand. “I can go with you, ok?” Ruby looked at him for a few minutes before slowly scooting her way to the hand and taking it. Dave pulled her into a hug. “You’re a good kid Rubes…a real good kid…”

“Thank you Uncle Dave….”


	61. Near the Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter; Cordelia and Sammy make it to Henry's home to help as best they can

....

At the end of the school day, Cordelia and Sammy quickly headed back to Henry’s home, where thankfully Ruby was coloring pictures with Bendy while Dave was patting Lacie’s back as the two came back from the kitchen as Boris looked uncomfortable.

“Everything ok?” Cordelia asked gently and Lacie looked up tiredly.

“...Yeah...yeah...Dave just finished telling me about the search party…” Sammy nodded as the two sat near Lacie, who rubbed the back of her neck. “At least what Mr. Cohen said makes some more sense now…” Cordelia smiled sympathetically and took Lacie’s hand.

“We’re going to get through this.” She said firmly. “Through hell or high water.”

“Or Ink!” Bendy piped up firmly earning a chuckle from Sammy.

“Sounds like a good idea. But if Bacon Soup is used against us, you’re all on your own.” Sammy said and Ruby made an ‘ewww’ sound as Bendy made a face.

“Sammy…” Cordelia said, giving him a look. “You do not get to bail because of Bacon Soup.”

“You haven’t lived on it for 30-some odd years.” Was the former director’s retort and Lacie snorted.

“Given Mrs. Dennis’s idea of potluck Sunday dinners, I’d argue that I’d rather have the 30 year old soup.” Dave said, standing up and coming over to Ruby and Bendy. “Whatcha two doing now?”

“Drawing Mr. Dave!” Bendy said before the door opened and Wally and Shawn came in, hand in hand. “Oh hi Mr. Wally and Mr. Shawn!”

“Hey there Bendy.” Wally said cheerfully. “I hope you didn’t give Lacie too much trouble or eat Henry outta house and home.” Bendy made a face and stuck his tongue out at Wally. Boris didn’t seem to acknowledge it as the wolf sighed.

“What...did everyone miss?” Boris said suddenly, surprising everyone.

“Bo…” Bendy said slowly. “Let’s...not do that…” He rubbed his arm as the attention became on him. “I-It’s not something I think we should be talking about right now…”

“But Bendy…” Boris started to say before seeing how nervous and concern Ruby appeared. Boris sighed deeply. “Fine.”

“Maybe at a later time.” Cordelia said quickly.

“Yes, especially since a certain three are needed to assist me and Wally in the fort in the backyard.” Sammy added quickly, grabbing Wally’s attention.

“What?” Shawn nudged Wally playfully.

“Ah, come on, I’ll even help you two out anyways.” Wally noticed the grateful smile both Bendy and Cordelia sent to Wally and the very grateful look from the toddler and he took a deep breath; there was definitely some details regarding the past 30 years that they haven’t told everyone.

.

* * *

 

.

“Ms. Lacie? You’re not mad at me...are you?” Lacie turned to Ruby and smiled softly.

“Not at all.” Lacie said, getting to the younger girl’s eye level and took her shoulder. “I was admittedly afraid that I had scared you when you ran off,” Ruby looked ashamed but Lacie lifted the girl’s chin. “But now I understand that I put you in a very awkward position and you did the best thing you thought of at the time. You’re a really good kid Ruby, you really are.”

“I don’t feel very good…” Ruby admitted. “I really don’t wanna talk about it, cause everybody gets sad when it gets brought up...and U-Uncle Wally yelled at Mrs. Drew and said all those scary things, a-and I know he said he was sorry b-but he was still s-scary a-and-” She rubbed her eyes and Lacie pulled her into a hug.

“Wally’s a bit dramatic, and we all had a really hard time in the studio,” Lacie said softly, gently rubbing the girl’s back. “He also sticks his foot in his mouth a bunch….did Sammy tell you about when he had asked Wally to keep a secret about Thomas?” Ruby shook her head. “Oh, well, lemme tell you about that…” She quickly began to tell the story to distract the child, while Sammy, with some assistance from Dave, distracted the two toons and the two lovebirds with putting the wooden fort together, as Cordelia made a phone call to the owner of the house, to update him on the state of things and what she should do now.


	62. Boiling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like using a part of your soul to create a toon does have some... 'interesting' consequences...

....

“‘M...not...sleepy…” Ruby managed out before she passed out, curled up in Shawn’s arms. Shawn beamed proudly as he adjusted his grip as Bendy was curled up in Lacie’s arms.

“Out like a light…” She chuckled as she walked to the couch and sat down. “May as well get comfortable then…” Shawn sat on a chair and propped his feet up.

“Still think that the lad should let me keep her.” Cordelia laughed and shook her head.

“Roy would make sure you couldn’t walk.” She warned as Shawn rolled his eyes.

“Spoilsport.”

“Now can you tell us what happened?” Boris asked. “We made the fort…”

“Boris,” Cordelia started to say before Sammy stepped in.

“It is a lot of information, so let’s at least wait till everyone is back?” He said. “I mean, it took a few days conversing with my mother and sister to...get even the basic gist of things…and you’ve seen how long it’s taken Joshua to teach Wally and them about that car of Henry’s?” Wally flipped off Sammy, earning a glare from Lacie as Boris frowned.

“I-I guess...but I want to know….”

“And you will,” Cordelia promised. “Just be patient, Boris...please?”

.

* * *

 

.

“Thank the Lord,” Nancy managed out as Henry came into the lobby; she pulled him towards Joshua’s ‘room’. “I don’t what the hell happened, but Drew’s in hysterics and both me and Joshy are at our wit’s end.” Henry noticed Danny leaning against the door jam and paled slightly. “Anything?”

“Joshua’s still talking him down.” He said simply, shrugging. “Admittedly I don’t think he’s acting…” He wiped his face and sighed. “I thought that bastard knew what he did…but that look in his eyes when I told him....” Henry slowly gulped as Nancy sighed. 

“Well, we got the big guns here, so, no pressure Henry.” Henry looked at the woman before sighing and entering the room. He paused as the door closed behind him and he heard Joshua gently talk to Joey, an arm around the older man, who was uncharacteristically trembling.

“I killed him...I killed him…” Joey kept repeating to himself. 

“Not on purpose,” Joshua said cooly. “Accidents happen.”

“I-If I hadn’t done that...he h-he may have-”

“David might be still around, he might not.” Joey looked up at Joshua, who was staring ahead. “He might’ve gotten killed on duty, he might’ve gotten the draft too and shipped overseas. He might’ve been hit with shrapnel and killed that way, captured and tortured, or left with more scars than your studio could ever give him; either way it’s the same thing, that might have happened. But it didn’t. And wallowing in self pity isn’t going to bring him back.” Henry winced as Joey shuddered. “You did a God-Awful thing and you’ve fucked up a lot of people’s lives with it. But you’ve gotten something very few men get; a second chance to fix it.” Joey looked at him. “It’s not going to be perfect, or easy, and you won’t be able to fix everything, but at least you’ve got a chance to try!” Joshua sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall. “I was a medic in Korea, and there’s things that I can’t unsee; things I can’t take back or forget...Things that I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy.” He turned to Joey. “You have a chance to make sure that no one has to live with those kinds of hells for the rest of their lives...don’t let that slip away.” Joey stared at the younger man as Henry awkwardly coughed, gathering the two’s attention.

“I suppose I wasn’t needed?” He asked softly, smiling slightly as Joey slowly pushed himself to his feet and tightly hugged his best friend. Henry accepted the hug and looked at Joshua and for a brief moment, he saw the man’s father sitting there. He smiled softly as he returned the hug he was getting.

.

* * *

 

.

“You know, the boys were about your size once.” Wally said simply and Ruby gave him a look.

“Nu-uh! Uncle Danny is big! Not as big as Uncle Roy, but still kinda big!” 

“Uh-huh, even Roy was tiny once.” Ruby scrunched up her face as Wally leaned in close with a grin on his face.

“Nu-uh!”

“Yeah-uh!” 

“Roy’s super big! And he’s always be!” Ruby stated before turning around and crossing her arms. Cordelia tried to stifle her laughter as Bendy giggled as Sammy was far less subtle in his humor.

“Looks like you can’t even win with a toddler.” Sammy said simply. All of a sudden, Boris stiffened up, like he had gotten a shock. “Boris?” Boris started trembling as Bendy came over to him.

“Bo?”

“J-J-M-Mr. Drew’s a monster…” The wolf managed out, whimpering and Wally sighed.

“Boris, I know all of this is his fault, but-”

“He killed your nephew Wally!!” Boris yelled.

“Boris,” Sammy started to say before the wolf ran outside. “Boris!” Wally stared at where the wolf had ran off too, admittedly conflicted and confused as Bendy looked at the adults.

“I’ll talk to him.” Dave offered and headed after the wolf, leaving Sammy and Cordelia with the questioning look Shawn was giving them as Wally slowly turned to them.

“What’s he talkin’ about?” Wally asked slowly. “I mean, Drew’s been in the studio with the rest of us, and Danny or Wilma would’ve mentioned if he went in there…” Sammy took a deep breath as Ruby looked incredibly nervous.

“Wally, you’re going to want to sit for this.”


	63. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris meets up with one of the surviving Search Party members and Wally learns about what happened to his nephew.

....

“Hmm?” Father Lawrence looked up from the gardening in front yard with his wife as he saw Boris quickly walking down their way. “Ah, Boris, wasn’t it?” Boris admittedly jumped in surprise before seeing the man and his wife and coming over. “Is something wrong?” Boris sheepishly looked at his feet and Rebecca smiled softly.

“Something regarding the studio?” Boris looked up at her and she smiled. “Mother’s intuition, sweetheart,” She tapped the side of her head. “Now, why don’t you come help me and Gerald garden?” Boris got to his knees and watched the two work. After a few minutes, Boris spoke.

“Y-you-Did you know what happened to Wally’s nephew? What Joey did?” Rebecca sighed softly.

“Well, I was the one to speak at his funeral.” Rebecca said. “So, yes, I know what happened to David.” Gerald was quiet as Rebecca continued. “And whatever you men had to endure in the studio no doubt helped in leading to his heart attack, but there was always concern that the boys would overwork themselves.”

“Just like their father…” Gerald mused softly before patting Boris on the back. “Joey does share some traits; proudly stubborn, hard headed, and overly opinion-”

“The same could be said of you dear,” Rebecca said simply as Boris looked at the woman in concern. “Need I remind you of how you acted before Nancy was born? I swear between you, Alexander, and Harold, I wasn’t sure who Lillian or Jonathan would deck first.” Boris looked adorably confused. “Joshua’s father, Boris. Let’s just say that it’s a miracle things managed to get accomplished at all with the stubborn bulls here.” Gerald gave his wife a look.

“I’ve gotten better.”

“Of course, dear,” She teased gently. “You’ve definitely gotten better, oh, I tell you Boris, you would’ve thought Gerald ran that old studio with the way he barked at people!” She laughed as Boris looked at the man who merely chuckled and shook his head.

“I was not that bad, Rebecca.” She gave him a look and Boris couldn’t help but giggle.

“Ah! There you are Boris!” Dave managed out, jogging over to them. “Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence…” He looked at Boris. “You can certainly run man…” Boris looked away sheepishly. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, man, no biggie, they aren’t mad, they’re just a little spooked you ran off.”

“Learning from Ruby I suppose?” Rebecca asked before she chuckled. “She was quite a runner once she learned how to stay upright….Jacob too…” Gerald smiled sadly and Rebecca patted him. “Now, Gerald, we cannot loom on what we missed; we still have a future ahead of us!”

“Exactly,” Dave added. “Besides, you threatened me and Roy within an inch of our lives if we let Jacob and Nance wallow when you left so you don’t get to either.” Rebecca looked at her husband in surprise for a moment as he looked away sheepishly, before she grinned.

“Roy is a bad influence on our children, hmmm?” She teased and Boris saw the man’s face go red.

“Rebecca….”

“Nothing but a troublemaker and a reckless young man hmmm?”

“Rebecca, stop. Please…”

.

* * *

 

.

Wally was quiet as Sammy finished telling the man what he knew of the search party, and what had happened to David, while Shawn was rubbing the man’s back. Cordelia had taken Bendy and Ruby to the kitchen to have them to help her with a ‘project’.

“And that’s the gist of what I know regarding what happened with them.” Sammy finished. “Granted there may be a few things left out, but that’s the gist of what I know….Joshua was in the hospital at the same time as David…”

“So he probably saw,” Wally finished. “Man…” He wiped his face. “I don’t know…I should be feeling like finding Drew and killing him… for what he did...but I just feel…”

“Numb?” Shawn offered and Wally nodded.

“It’s fucking weird…”

“Not necessarily.” Sammy said, placing a hand on Wally’s knee. “We’ve been through things worse than hell, and Joey lived through it with us for those 30 years, and killing him wouldn’t solve any problems...and it’s not like we can make his life hell,”

“Susie and Allison certainly tried by smashing those cutouts though…” Shawn absently said and the two gave him looks. “The man doesn’t exactly hide his swearing when he’s mad.” Sammy and Wally couldn’t help but stare at Shawn before they both lost it, laughing. Shawn looked at the two in surprise before he couldn’t help but laugh as well. The three laughed as Cordelia and the other two poked their heads in. Cordelia smiled softly as she saw the three.

“They’re certainly silly.” She said softly and Ruby beamed up at her.

“The best peoples are Ms. Bell!”

“Yeah! That’s what the book Mr. Wally’s been reading to us says!” Bendy said excitedly, grabbing the other’s attention. “But it’s like the fancy word for silly!”

“And he does silly voices Ms. Bell!” Ruby said excitedly. “Oh! Maybe after we finish making the brownies, Uncle Wally can show his voices! He does a voice kinda like Uncle Henry for the sleepy mouse!”

“Yeah and he has a really silly voice for the lady with the pig! And, and, and he says he’s got something special in mind for the Queen of Hearts!” Wally smiled slightly as the two excitedly talked about Wally’s storytelling as Sammy patted him on the back.

“You’re not alone Wally….”

“Yeah,” He chuckled as he straightened up. “I know….now let’s get outta here and get some brownies~!” He scooped up Ruby, who squealed in delight as Shawn pursed his lips, pouting rather adorably.

“Hey!! I’m her favorite uncle!”

“Nope. I am.” Wally said before giving Ruby raspberries on her cheek. “I’m her favorite~!” Ruby shrieked with laughter as Cordelia rolled her eyes, seeing who was coming into the house and adjusting his hat slightly before coming over to the group.

“I think someone would disagree with the both of you on that.” Ruby beamed brightly as she spotted her ‘favorite’ uncle.

“Uncle Roy!! We made brownies!”


	64. Baby Dabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small dabble when Ruby was a baby and Mama Campbell got to see the little one.

....

“She’s so tiny…” Mary whispered as the baby cooed at grabbed her brother’s finger.

“Babies are tiny.” Chris explained as Ruby cooed and pulled on the finger, babbling excitedly. “And I think she likes you a lot there Matthias,”

“Smart little cookie,” Betty Campbell said, adjusting Ruby in her arms. “Just like her daddy, huh?” Chris blushed a bit as Ruby tried to put the finger in her mouth, making the boy squeal as he pulled his hand away.

“Ewww! She was going to eat my hand!” Matthias exclaimed as Ruby whined, reaching for his hand. Chris chuckled as he gave her the pacifier. “I wasn’t like that, was I Grandma?”

“Maybe once or twice but you preferred to chew on your father’s shirt or your mother’s necklaces.” Mary snickered as the boy nodded slowly, as if that was alright with him.

“Oh, Mr. Chris, do you know who our aunt is?” Chris raised an eyebrow. “I saw a picture of everybody at Uncle Lewis’s house and there was a girl in the picture and he said that she was our aunt.” Betty seemed to pale slightly as Chris chuckled nervously.

“Can’t say I know Mary,” He admitted, offering a sympathetic look to Betty. “But then again, I don’t have any aunts, so I can’t tell who’s an aunt and who’s not,”

“Will Ruby have any?” Matthias asked in concern.

“Well, not technically, cause I don’t have a sister, but she’ll have aunts with my friends Nancy and Cordelia, you remember her from the lunch party, right?” The twins nodded. “And Mrs. Moon’s friends will be her aunts too…as will Mrs. Ross, since she’s been helping me out take care of her.”

“Can I be her aunt?” Mary asked curiously and Betty chuckled.

“There’s a lot of responsibility in being a aunt,” Betty explained. “Chris might need you to take care of her when he’s busy and-”

“You can be the aunt then Grandma. I’ll be her not-big sister!”

“And I’ll be her not-big brother!” Chris laughed and ruffled the two’s hair.

“Sounds like a plan then you two.”


	65. Not What You Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Sammy find one of Nancy's movies and decide to watch it.
> 
> And Chris and Roy are going to have an 'awkward' parent conversation with Nancy later XD

...

"Oh? What’s this?”

“Oh! This is one of Aunt Nancy’s movies!” Ruby said as Bendy held up the VHS tape towards the toddler. Bendy looked at it before heading over the TV. “Are you going to watch it?”

“Yeah! I wanna know what it’s about!” Bendy said as Sammy poked his head in. “I’mma watch one of Nancy’s movies!” He handed the tape to Sammy, who read the title. 

“Huh…Sounds like a documentary….”

“Wanna watch with me?” Bendy asked and Sammy shrugged.

“I suppose there’s nothing better to do…”

.

* * *

 

.

Lacie rushed into the living when she heard the screaming.

“What’s wrong!?” She exclaimed before seeing the toddler happily humming to herself, coloring on some scrap paper while Sammy and Bendy were holding each other and screaming while something was playing on the TV. “What the-”

“The camp people keep dying!!” Bendy cried out. “And there’s this old man! And he’s keeps saying their doomed! And a girl and boy died a-and-”

“What’s going on?” Roy asked as he came in, followed by Chris. The two men saw the TV and turned to the former Music Director and the demon as Ruby got up.

“Daddy! Uncle Roy! I made a picture!” She held up the picture for her father who smiled gently at her.

“I see,”

“And Bendy and Uncle Sammy have been watching one of Nancy’s movies.”

“I’ve noticed…”

“I think it’s the one where’s it’s the momma that does the killing...but it might the one where it’s the girl, but she’s actually a boy cause the aunt was kinda crazy, that was the killer,” Chris looked at Ruby slowly.

“Ruby, baby, how do you know about that?”

“Cause Aunt Nancy showed me the movies and she explains all the special effects and how they make the movie and she skips the adult stuff.” She nodded firmly as Roy sighed.

“Glad to know her priorities are straight at least.”


	66. Bendy Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles with Bendy as the star of them, including questioning where the Angel is, and Henry's choice of clothing styles

...

“So...where’s Alice Angel?” Bendy paled slightly, chuckling nervously as one of Ruby’s friends looked at him. “I mean I’ve seen Boris-”

“He’s playing with the big kids on the monkey bars!” Another kid said. “But where’s Alice?”

“Well, Alice didn’t…” Bendy said slowly. “She...uh...well…”

“She didn’t want to come.” Ruby said simply. “Bendy and Boris wanted to come with Uncle Henry, and she didn’t wanna.”

“Why not?” Ruby shrugged.

“I dunno, Uncle Henry didn’t say.”

“W-Well, she was kinda mad at me and Bo a lot…” Bendy said, not exactly lying about it;  _ Alice _ wasn’t a fan of him in the slightest. “She didn’t like imperfections…”

“OOooh, so she probably stayed behind to make the studio nice again!” Ruby said. “Cause it is kinda scary looking…”

“Oh yeah! And Marcus said the inside was all inky and stuff!” Another kid said and Bendy breathed a sigh of relief as the kids seemed to mutually agree with that idea. “She’s got a lot of work…”

“Well, you remember her short!” Ruby said firmly. “Idle hands are the devil’s playthings!” She wiggled her fingers as she said that in a silly voice and the kids laughed, though Bendy was a bit out of the loop, but he laughed nothingless.

“Yeah, that’s too true! Come on, let’s go play on the swings guys!”

.

* * *

 

.

“Whatcha doing Mrs. Linda?” Linda chuckled as she lowered her sewing.

“I’m repairing one of Henry’s old shirts for the boys,” She explained. “Thomas is trying to avoid going shopping like the plague, and he managed to find one of Henry’s old work shirts…” Bendy hopped up to sit next to her. “So I’m tailoring it to make it fit better...at least as best I can…” She chuckled and shook her head. “They’re going to need to go shopping one of these days.” 

“Why would they not like shopping?” 

“It’s a lot of work to put clothes on and find the right one…” She explained. “Not everyone is like Henry and thinks pale yellow is an appropriate color for a sweater vest with a red collared dress shirt.” Bendy snorted as Linda sighed, smiling. “Oh, that wasn’t the worst thing he worn...oh there was a sweater a neighbor made, it was pink and grey and some shade of green…” Bendy started laughing as Linda smiled.

“That sounds so silly!!”

“Oh it certainly was…especially with the maroon pants he paired it with…” Bendy howled with laughter, clutching his sides, even making Linda chuckle with the joy. “I’ll have to see if there’s a photo of him somewhere…”


	67. Augustus Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles exploring the character of Bertram's nephew and Nancy's Boyfriend, Augustus DeLume.

...

“Are you sure it’s alright?” Augustus asked as he looked at Nancy. The woman in question made a scoff sound.

“It’s just another day,” She admitted, the two sitting in the park, the outline of the old Joey Drew Studios in the horizon. “Some days are a lot easier than others…” Augustus nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so...I don’t exactly have many memories of my uncle…” Nancy looked at him curiously. “He wasn’t an ass or anything, he was just there...he’d come at all the times you’d expect family to show up, birthdays and Christmas, but he was always serious and kinda deadpan. Really curt ‘n stuff…kinda like he didn’t really want to be there, but he didn’t want to no be that guy that didn’t show up, if that makes sense.” Nancy nodded.

“It does…” She sighed. “You’d figure with as long as it’s been, we could’ve moved on….” Augustus shrugged.

“It doesn’t exactly help that it’s still standing…” He pointed out. “Why haven’t they destroyed that place anyways?”

“Drew had some special contract that has some red tape or something like that…” She said softly. “Or nobody wants to go near it...I mean you’ve heard what the old bats who seem to love to rag on my mom say?” Nancy made a face. “I wonder somedays who was worse, Susie or them….” He shrugged.

“Susie at least had the gall to try and say it to your mother’s face...remember when Chris and Joshua returned and Chris was introducing Hye to your mom?” Nancy snorted at the memory, especially the part when Nancy’s mother turned and lectured the women in ‘proper’ behavior in front of the entire church. “Don’t worry…” He pulled her into a side hug. “We’re going to make it…I am far too stubborn to think otherwise.” Nancy laughed despite herself and Augustus felt his face flush as he heard the woman’s laugh; damn he was in love with this woman and he wanted her to be happy again.

.

* * *

 

.

“So what is...he like?” Augustus asked slowly as he sat next to the little girl.

“Well, he has a very serious face.” She said firmly. “And he and Mr. Joey like to be mean to each other-Ms. Susie says it’s because they’re boys, but that doesn’t seem right...cause you’re nice….I asked Aunt Allison about that and she says that it’s just that Mr. Joey and Uncle Bertie are ‘com-pet-tive’.”

“I do faintly remember him getting very serious over board games when he came over once or twice…” Ruby nodded.

“He’s really good at Monopoly! Bendy always want to be on his team if we do teams.” Augustus smiled as Ruby brightened up. “Oh! He was surprised I knew your trick!” Augustus looked at her in surprise before chuckling.

“The dice one, huh?”

“Yeah! He said that he only taught one person that! And he got a funny face when I told him that you taught me!” Augustus raised an eyebrow.

“A funny face, huh?” Ruby nodded and tried to look conflicted, but it was far more along the lines of adorable than the emotion he figured his uncle had. “I see...Maybe he didn’t think I actually listened to him…He didn’t really like little kids…” Ruby made a face as Augustus added. “But I guess he’s warmed up thanks to a lovely lady~” He hugged the girl who giggled

“That’s me~!”

.

* * *

 

.

“Morning Gussy!”

“Mornin’!” Augustus waved to his employees before looking at his uncle, who was looking at him in confusion. 

“Gussy?” Bertie echoed slowly, as if he couldn’t believe that. Augustus shrugged.

“Ruby was at that age where situational awareness wasn’t a thing,” He explained as they walked towards the office. “I had a meeting the city council members and some investors, and Hye Moon was catering, and Ruby saw me and ran over, trying to say my name, the best that 2 year olds can after all…” Bertie looked horrified, flashing back to when Joey called him  _ Bertie _ in front of investors and other high end businessmen, like he was his child!

“Why wasn’t she with her parents?!” Augustus gave his uncle a look.

“Chris didn’t have any other options at the time, he was working at the parlour all day, and this was before he introduced Ruby to Roy, and Joshua was still under ‘no manual labor’ for his war injury. And from what I’ve been told, Ruby’s mother died in childbirth.”

“Still, a child at a business office? That’s asking for trouble.” Augustus laughed.

“Hardly, she was just so excited to have lunch with me, that she listened to everything and the investors were hooked; especially since as a child, she’s all but the perfect focus group, and she spotted a few things we could take a closer look at and she really lighten things up.” Augustus chuckled. “One of the council members asked if he could have her sit in on the meetings so things could move along faster,” He entered the office, letting his uncle in to see the office he used to call his own. “And the nickname’s pretty much stuck at this point,”

“I suppose that’s the charm of children…” Augustus shrugged.

“If I showed I was bothered by it, then the meeting’s no longer in my control.” He explained simply. “If I act like I completely planned to have a tiny assistant, then no need to derail the conversation, especially with Mr. Dennis; you give him an inch, he’ll take a mile…” Bertie nodded slowly, partially wondering if he had reacted to Joey differently how much that would’ve changed. Bertie scoffed slightly; maybe he would’ve shoved into the machine and forced to possess a trash can.

“I suppose you have a point there…” Augustus smiled playfully.

“Learned it from the best.”


	68. Family Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Campbell is reminded of the past as he holds Chris's daughter and Allison confronts Joshua on what he knows are the themes of this drabble set.

....

“You alright there Mr. Campbell?” Chris asked slowly as the older man wiped his eyes as he held the toddler, who was asleep in his arms.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine Christopher…” He muttered. “It’s just been so long…” Chris smiled softly. “I didn’t even tell her goodbye when she left...I couldn’t even process what was going on in all honesty...I gave up before-”

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault,” Chris said. “From what I’ve been hearing, she wasn’t exactly going to listen to anybody regardless of what they said.” He patted the man’s shoulder. “Someone could’ve said ‘Hey, there’s a truck coming,’ and she would’ve kept going anyways,” James snorted and shook his head.

“Rather morbid there, boy,” Chris shrugged.

“I’ve seen worse.” He sighed. “Besides, now you get to be a grandfather to three, and when Lew and Helen get together, four,” He said as Ruby curled up against James, putting the collar in her mouth absently chewing it in her sleep.

“Yeah... I suppose,”

“And if I find her, you’ll be getting photos,” James looked at him curiously. “Hey, it’s a small enough world; don’t knock the idea off. I’ll warm her up and then we’ll surprise her with a big old party or something.” James snorted at the idea, but he was smiling.

“You are a strange boy, Christopher, but a good one at that.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Joshua.” Joshua looked up from the storybook he was reading to Ruby and Bendy and looked at Allison. “You know about Susie...don’t you?” Joshua smiled softly.

“I know about her family, yes.” He said quietly, obviously trying to not wake the two children up. “I mean, I worked with them overseas and we’re good friends...and Lewis’s a teacher at the school.” Allison frowned.

“Why didn’t you tell Susie before hand?” Joshua shrugged.

“She and I aren’t exactly the best of buddies, considering the stunts she pulled before she vanished.” He said. “And she should be the one to bring up the conversation with them, not me, nor you.” He sighed. “Look, what I said at the studio to her was to shock her out of her self pity. Her brothers and parents miss the hell out of her, and I wasn’t going to be the one to let her self pity bite her in the ass again.” He took a deep breath. “When she attacked Nancy, Lewis was in shambles when he heard that it was Susie...even when Nancy told him it wasn’t his fault, he still felt like it was his fault...even when we were in Korea it affected him...He doesn’t understand why she fell that far off the wagon...he blames himself for not actively finding and trying to meet up with her.” He looked at Allison coolly. “So if she wanted to still be Alice Angel, I just wanted her to be aware...it was a heat of the moment thing too.” He shrugged absently. “I put up with a lot of shit that day and I was at the end of my rope.” He explained. “The kids are hearing about the studio and old wounds and rumors about the studio and Sammy are resurfacing and harassment isn’t tolerated on school grounds,” He folded the book and sighed. “Susie wasn’t exactly the most subtle of angry ex-girlfriends.” 

“She was rather angry about losing the role…” Allison said carefully as Ruby started to stir. “Oh, I better get going…”

“Ngh…? Uncle Joshy...why’d you stop reading the book?” Was the mumbled drowsy question from the girl and Joshua chuckled.

“Me and Allison were talking while you and Bendy were catching z’s.” He explained and Ruby rubbed her eyes before seeing Allison.

“Oh! Aunt Allison, do you want to join us? Uncle Joshy…*yawn* is reading a good story…” Allison chuckled as she sat next to Ruby.

“Well, since you insist…”


	69. Mustaches and Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble with Sammy and a Lost One having a conversation on what they've observe when watching Ruby.

…..

“Are those mustaches?” The Lost One sitting next to Ruby raised what appeared to be an eyebrow.

“What?” Ruby touched the inky tentacles where their mouth would be.

“Is that a mustache?” She asked innocently and the Lost One wasn’t sure how to answer than and looked at Sammy worriedly.

“No Ruby, those aren’t mustaches,” Sammy said softly. “It is part of their face-”

“But mustaches are!” Ruby argued. “I mean Uncle Denny has a really big mustache! Like down to here and he twirls it like this!” She showed the motion on her face and Sammy couldn’t help but chuckle as the Lost One watched the girl twirl her ‘mustache’.

“Well, he uses a lot of wax to make it stay twirled.” Sammy said and Ruby looked confused.

“So he needs mustache wax?” That broke Sammy as he slumped into his hands as he started laughing as the Lost patted the girl’s head.

“I think what the Prophet means is that unlike hair...my…” The Lost One gestured to their face. “This...will not move like hair…” Ruby made a face looking the Lost One  in the face before she hopped off her hair and scurried to find the ribbon bin. The Lost One watched her leave as Sammy wheezed.

“She’s a hard headed little girl, just like her father…” Sammy managed out, wiping his eyes. “Always jumping in head first…got to experience it first hand or it’s not real…” He chuckled. “I faintly remember a time where he didn’t believe my father about a bush of poison ivy that had grown near the church…Needless to say, he was the example my father used for his sermon on Hubris.” The Lost One seemed to smile softly.

“It is strange….admittedly to see how...different…people are…” The Lost One managed out slowly. “Yet how similar they are….we both know...Joey is like that...hard headed….yet…”

“Yet Chris doesn’t sacrifice his employees cause it seems like a good idea at the time…” Sammy finished as he sighed. “I can see that...but I think the reverse goes as well...Joey may have his faults, but I’ve seen how he acts around Ruby when he thinks no one is watching except for the Searchers….he is a different man around kids...and...maybe I’m off base but maybe, he’s learning…” It was silent for a moment before Ruby came back arms full of ribbons.

“Alright! I got the stuff! Let’s work with your mustache!” Both adults chuckled.

“Very well Bright One…”


	70. Babysitting and Bully Thwarting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey takes to watching over the sick toddler and Ruby thwarts a bully in her own special way (aka, she is that kind of kid to argue with a fence post)

....

“Achoo!” Ruby sneezed loudly as she curled up on the couch, whimpering. Joey smiled softly as he ran his hand through her hair. “Colbs aren’t fumb…” Ruby mumbled as she was nuzzled in the blankets as Bendy bounded down with another blanket.

“I got this from Mr. Wally’s room, so it’s got to be really warm!” Joey raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?” Joey asked.

“Oh cause he and Shawn share beds!” Bendy said innocently. “And two people are warmer than one, right?” Joey decided to not make a comment on that and nodded simply before taking the blanket and wrapping it around Ruby. “It’s a bummer you got sick Ruby...maybe we can watch TV?” Ruby made a shrugging motion and Joey picked up the remote. After some coaching from Bendy, Joey was able to turn the TV on and after some clicking, found the channel that showed animal programs. “What are they doing?”

“Oh, these two guys follow this monkey around and learn about his friends!” Ruby said, perking up. “The monkey is call Zobooma-Ah-Achoo!” Ruby sneezed again loudly and Joey grabbed a tissue and helped the girl blow her nose before she could use her sleeve.

“Well I’m sure they’ll mention his name again, so let’s get back to watching, alright?” The two nodded and Joey found himself in between his creation and the little girl, both cuddling against him. He smiled softly as both got invested in the show as Jack poked his head in.

“Everything alright?”

“She has a cold,” Joey said simply. “And they’re listening to the lemur’s stor-” Bendy and Ruby shushed Joey, who chuckled. “I’ll keep an eye on the two, since it’s unlikely I can catch a cold being made of ink.” Jack looked a bit confused. “I don’t want the entire house getting sick, and since ink isn’t bio-”

“SHHH!!!” Bendy and Ruby shushed Joey loudly and Jack had to cover his smile as the two went back to the show.

“Well, holler if you need something.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh! Look Ruby, we’re wearing the same colors!”

“Yeah!” Ruby exclaimed as she and her blonde friend compared dresses. “We’re like twins!”

“Pfft, yeah right.” Jerry interrupted. “You two aren’t twins! You don’t even have the same hair color.” Ruby frowned and crossed her arms.

“Well, I can dye my hair if I wanted too. My daddy dyes his hair all sorts of colors and so does Aunt Nancy so it be super easy!” Jerry looked rightly surprised that he was getting sass back from the slightly younger girls.

“W-Well, Nancy is related to that crazy guy! You know! That Sammy Lawrence guy!” Ruby placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Jerry.

“But that’s gossip, Jerry, and Mr. Harpins says gossip’s the devil’s favorite way to trap people!” Ruby crossed her arms. “And Aunt Nancy’s brother isn’t mean at all! And I should know;  _ I’ve _ met him.”

“Really?” Ruby nodded firmly as her friend looked at her in awe as Jerry didn’t look convinced.

“Yeap! He’s super nice and he really patient, even when he’s really annoyed with Wally! And he used to be Ms. Bell’s teacher!” Ruby nodded. “So obviously he’s got to be nice for Ms. Bell to have like him.”

“He probably scared her or somethin’...” Jerry half-heartedly argued.

“Then her brother would’ve tossed him in a trash can.” Ruby retorted.

“Yeah….Mr. Bell is awfully tall and probably could lift a car. And he was an actor, so he can read people...” Ruby’s friend pointed out and Jerry huffed before storming off, the kids unaware that a group of teachers, Cordelia included, were trying to not laugh their asses off at the thwarted bullying.


	71. Jacob Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles with Jacob Lawrence as the star, as he interacts with the former studio employees

....

“Ok, ok, lemme get this straight,” Wally started to say. “A guy decides to get rid of his evil by drinking a drug and he becomes a different person?”

“A potion he created, but yeah,” Jacob said, writing his report as Wally was looking at the book. “There’s a whole illusion to alcoholism and addiction,” He waved his hand absently. “I prefer Sherlock Holmes, but it was this or  _ Frankenstein _ for the report.”

“Franken-what now?”

“Story about a guy who tries to reanimate a corpse, become a god motive and what not, the monster goes on a rampage, it’s a whole thing on judgement, loss of innocence, becoming the monster and who is a true monster,” Jacob said absently. “I’ll give you two guesses why I didn’t pick that book.” Wally blinked slowly.

“You’ve got a fucked up sense of humor kid.” Jacob looked up from his paper and looked at Wally with lidded eyes.

“I’m a Lawrence, Wally. It’s genetic.”

.

* * *

 

.

“I can’t believe how big you’ve gotten kid,” Lacie chuckled, ruffling Jacob’s hair. “You were barely up to my knees last time I saw you...Glad somebody got the good male genes.” The boy chuckled as Sammy glared at his former coworker.

“Har, har, har. A true comedian.” He snarked. 

“Hey, it’s better than Mrs. Harpins.” Jacob mentioned. “She’s trying to hook me up with her cousin’s daughter Patricia…” Lacie snorted.

“Didn’t she come by and try to rope Wally in a date with her sister or something?” Sammy shuddered at the memory, the older woman wanting Sammy to agree to a date, and had mistaken the janitor for the preacher’s son. “Man, it took Joey almost an hour to convince the woman that she was mistaken…” Lacie muttered before chuckling. “Well, at least Patricia might be nice?”

“She’s in college in Boston.” Jacob pointed out with a deadpan voice. “And is a lesbian.” Sammy chuckled as Lacie offered a sympathetic smile.

“She’ll get bored of it, don’t worry,” Lacie offered. Jacob didn’t look convinced but nodded.

“I can only hope so.”

.

* * *

 

.

“So, are you going to grow your hair out?” Jacob turned to Susie with a look of horror on his face.

“W-What?!” He asked, startled.

“Are you going to grow your hair out? Like Sammy?” Jacob made a face and Susie raised an eyebrow. “You never thought about it?”

“No, why would I?” Susie crossed her arms.

“Cause he looks good with his long, and I’m sure you’d look good with it as well,” She turned to Wally. “Wally, help me out here, you’d think Jacob would look nice with long hair like Sammy, right?”

“Yeah, if you want his ass kicked in school.”

“Wally!!” Wally turned to her.

“What?! Come on, Campbell, we both know that Sammy is the only guy who can look like a lady and not get his ass kicked for it.” 

“And who’s to say that Jacob couldn’t do it either?”

“Sammy’s….different. There’s nobody quite like him, even if we’re talking about his siblings.” Jacob couldn’t help but start to laugh as Susie glared at Wally, who shrugged defensively. “Well I’m not wrong! You were there when his office flooded and Joey thought-”

“Can it Franks.”


	72. Naps and Studio Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble with Ruby coming to help Joshua sleep, and a drabble set in the past, before Susie 'disappeared

....

Joshua smiled as he felt the bundle snuggle up against him.

“You’re supposed to be in bed, missy.” he whispered softly. “Taking your nap ‘n all.”

“So are you.” Ruby whispered back, snuggling closer. “I wanna make sure you sleep too. No bad dreams for you.” Joshua looked at the girl and smiled softly.

“You’re a good kid Ruby...really grown up for somebody your age…” Ruby just hummed as she snuggled against him.

“I’ve….got good….family…for that...” She mumbled as she passed out in Joshua’s arms. The man smiled softly as he slowly dozed off as well.

.

* * *

 

.

Lacie frowned and crossed her arms.

“What is the meaning of this?” She demanded and Susie turned to her with a half-lidded look.

“Nothing’s wrong.” She said simply. Lacie didn’t look convinced as she saw that Allison was standing with her back to everyone, facing the coffee maker and several other employees looked marginally uncomfortable.

“Well. Then I suppose you don’t mind me waiting for coffee either.” Lacie said simply as she walked over to Allison, sitting against the counter, and not ignoring the few sighs of relief that a few employees let out as Susie shifted uncomfortably in her seat under Lacie’s gaze.

“So...uh...you hear about that incident at that tattoo parlour?” One of the employees offered awkwardly. “Apparently some nut broke in and fought one of the artists…” 

“Oh really now?” Susie mused, taking a sip of her coffee. “Such a shame; you’d think that this place would be the only one to attract the nuts.” Lacie kept an eye on Susie’s reaction, who seemed far too calm regarding things.

“Hope nobody got hurt…” The employee shrugged.

“Police said that it was requested to keep it on the down low...something about personal reasons or whatever.”

“Aka it was probably somebody Joey had to pay off because this studio doesn’t need any more issues than it’s got.” Another employee pointed out before snorting. “Maybe he’s pulling a Sammy and worried that kid will kidnap her away from the studio or something.” Lacie rolled her eyes.

“Or maybe they don’t people sticking their noses into things that don’t belong in it.” Lacie countered as she noticed that Cordelia had stopped by the door, looking like she wanted to say something but quickly scurried off. “After all, Nancy’s father is known as ‘No Nonsense Lawrence’ for a reason.” The employee chuckled nervously, trying not to show how put off they were by the reminder of the Music Director’s father. Allison smiled weakly at Lacie. 

“Y-You can you the coffee machine now Miss Benton,” Allison said softly, almost afraid that if she spoke too loud; Susie would rip into her. Lacie smiled softly, though she made a mental note to bring this up to Joey.

“You know, I’m actually not feeling coffee at the minute, how ‘bout I walk you back to the music department? Gotta check on Norman anyways.” Allison tried to hide her grateful relief as she nodded and the two left, Lacie sending a warning glance to Susie before they exited.

.

“Oh! Miss Benton!” Rebecca Lawrence exclaimed in surprise. “Please, come in, come in!” The woman stepped back, allowing Lacie in, who chuckled.

“You can just call me Lacie, Mrs. Lawrence.” She said.

“Rebecca.” The older woman smiled softly. “I suppose you already hear the news?” Lacie nodded.

“It’s gossip at the studio already, though they’re placing bets on who it was.” Rebecca sighed and wiped her face, collecting her thoughts before she spoke.

“I can’t believe she did this…” Rebecca whispered softly, obviously trying to keep calm. “Gerald isn’t the only one who wants to head down to have a ‘conversation’ with her.” Lacie chuckled and patted the woman’s back.

“I slipped a note to Joey that he needs to talk to Susie and let her know that what she’s doing isn’t right.” Rebecca looked at Lacie.

“She’s harassing others?” Lacie nodded, Rebecca seeming to deflate slightly.

“Unfortunately, yes; the new actress and her smack talking Sammy certainly isn’t appealing her to Cordelia.” Lacie said. “Me and Norman have been doing our best to keep Susie from releasing the claws, but,” She laughed bitterly. “Clearly we need a tighter leash on her.” Rebecca chuckled and took Lacie’s hand.

“You are doing a good job doing what you can. Susie will realize what she’s done and will pay the consequences for it...until then we just have to duck and cover…” She sighed softly and Lacie knew the matron of the household was trying to remain positive despite the recent disappearance of her son. 

“Something smells nice,” Lacie said quickly, hoping to move subjects. Rebecca looked at her and smiled.

“Oh, it’s pot roast...would you like to join us for supper?”

“Oh Mrs. Lawrence, I can’t-”

“Nonsense, it’s perfectly fine for you to join us, and considering Gerald will be late this evening, we could certainly use the company.” Lacie smiled softly, before nodding.

“Alright then, I suppose I can stay for dinner then…I suppose dessert will be chocolate cake?” Rebecca chuckled and began her way to the kitchen.

“Wouldn’t be a Lawrence dinner without it.”


	73. Laying Down the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie meets Lacie's other cousin while watching Ruby

......

“Uncle Wynn!!!”

“Heheh, hey little lady!” Wynn lifted up Ruby as she spotted him in the park. “You running everybody ragged?”

“They’re keeping up,” She said simply as Bertie managed to catch up, along with Lacie. “Oh! Uncle Bertie! This is Uncle Wynn! He’s Miss Lacie’s cousin!” Bertie made a confused face.

“Wait, what? Norman is your cousin…” He said slowly and Lacie chuckled. 

“Had two aunts.” She explained simply as Wynn raised an eyebrow. “Wynn, this is Bertram Piedmont. He ran the Research and Design Department.”

“And he really likes Miss Lacie!” Ruby said, beaming. Bertram made a groan like sound and covered his face in embarrassment. “And Miss Lacie likes him too!”

“That so, huh?” Wynn said, relishing his cousin’s unimpressed look. “I suppose Norman’s laid down the law?” Ruby made a face.

“Aren’t you the cop though?” Bertram made another sound; he certainly hadn’t known  _ that _ .

“Well, yeah, technically,” Wynn laughed. “But I’ve got to be a probie for a while, you know, since I’ve had a pretty long break haunting cutouts and throwing boards around like one of those ghosts Nancy’s been gushing about,” Ruby giggled as she was tickled by the man. “And besides, Norman’s the oldest of us, so he’s the one responsible for that rule.”

“Ooooh…is Danny gonna be a cop again too?” Wynn shrugged.

“Maybe, maybe not, he’s still working things out…” Ruby nodded slowly. “Maybe he’ll just be a professional Ruby Chaser.” Ruby made a face at him and swatted at him.

“Uncle Wynn!!” Wynn laughed.

“Ahh! Lacie! Save me!” He said. “I’ve unleashed the beast!” Lacie rolled her eyes.

“You stuck your foot in your mouth.” Wynn made a face as he ‘fell’ to the ground and over dramatically laid on the ground as Ruby shrieked with laughter. “And questioned the ability I have to watch myself.” Wynn looked at her.

“Oh I have no doubt that you can kick ass and take care of yourself,” He said with a smile as Ruby caught her breath. “I question if he’s got the fear of the Polk family in him.”

“He doesn’t need to be scared of Uncle Norman!” Ruby said. “Sides, Uncle Bertie’s nice and he helps me read the big words!”

“Ah, I see…” Wynn chuckled. “Well, I suppose you’ve got a point there little lady.”

“Besides, I’ve dealt with Joey’s ego for long enough to not be scared of anything.” Bertie said, chuckling as he picked up Ruby and helped Wynn up. “Except maybe the threat of Bacon Soup…” Wynn shuddered at that and Lacie swatted both men playfully.

“Come on you two, it wasn’t that bad. At least it’s not Mrs. Harpins Pea Soup casserole.” 

“Ewww!!!” Ruby exclaimed. “It smells so baaad!! And even Uncle Joshy doesn’t like it, cause he helps me hide my portion she gives and I help hide his! Even Murray the Dog and Julius don’t like it!”

“Now that is certainly something,” Bertie mused. “If even the dogs won’t touch it,”

“One time Uncle Henry tried to eat it and he got really sick!” Ruby exclaimed. “Nana said it was called ‘food poisoning’, and she says that’s when bad food makes you super sick!”

“Henry got sick?” Lacie asked, Bertram echoing her confusion as Wynn couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Looks like Mrs. Harpins’s cooking prepared him for the canned Bacon Soup…”


	74. Planning for the Future and 'The Talk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble with Henry and Linda during a quiet moment and another drabble set in between chapters of "Back to Haunt" when Shawn sticks his foot in his mouth

....

“Linda?” The woman turned and smiled as she saw Henry in the doorway. Henry smiled as he saw Ruby fast asleep in her arms. “Chris called and said that he’s going to be late tonight, and will have to pick her up tomorrow at the latest...a few called out for the late shift,” Linda nodded, chuckling. She set the child down in the bed.

“He’s doing his best…” She said as they came out of the room. “It’s amazing to see how quickly he’s grown up…” Henry chuckled softly.

“Yeah, war changes people...I suppose in more ways than one…” Henry mused softly as Linda held him closely. They were quiet for a few moments before Henry chuckled. “At least we finally get to be parents, like we always wanted to…” Linda chuckled.

“Minus the nine months of me running you all over the place to satisfy whatever cravings I had at whatever hour,” The two chuckled and Linda hummed after a few moments of them just swaying together in tandem, like a slow waltz. “Henry?”

 

“Hmm?”

“Would you want to have a child?”

“At our age?” Henry asked questioningly. “I mean, they’re full of energy…” Linda chuckled.

“We handle Ruby and Bendy and the supposed adults just fine…” She leaned against Henry’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Linda.

“If you really want to, I’d certainly love to have a Little Linda with you~” Linda looked up at her husband and smiled.

“Or a Handful Half-sized Henry hmm?” He chuckled and swept up his wife, surprising her, but they laughed as silently as they could to their own room.

.

* * *

 

.

“So Aunt Susie is going to have a baby?” Ruby asked and Cordelia smiled softly.

“We don’t know, Ruby,” She explained. “She has to go to a special doctor to double check.”

“Oh…” Ruby nodded, though obviously confused. “Why can’t Doctor Row-bin check it?” Cordelia chuckled nervously and looked at the others for help.

“Well, he’s really good at different type of doctoring than what Susie needs.” Murray explained quickly. “Like my mother is really good at making sure children are healthy, while my father and Mitchell are good at making sure grown ups are healthy….” Ruby scrunched up her face and Susie chuckled.

“It’s fine Ruby, I know it’s certainly confusing.” She said. “But let me put it like this; I need to see someone who has a device to see if I have a baby first off, and then we go from there.”

“Oh…wait, where would the baby be?” Ruby asked, looking Susie over, as if she could find the baby. The adults chuckled, some more nervously than others as Shawn scooped up Ruby.

“We can’t get to that just yet lass; Roy would kick our arses if we explained the birds and bees to you without him or your Dad.” Ruby made a face as Cordelia gave Shawn a lidded look.

“What do bees have to do with babies and birds?” Susie snorted as Shawn’s face flushed a bit, realizing a bit too late that he stuck his foot in his mouth. Cordelia just smirked and looked at Shawn, waiting to see how he managed to get out of this without burying himself further.


	75. A Strange Little One Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles starring Ruby, one post-Bertie joining the house and one set earlier in the AU.

....

Children were strange, at least in Bertram’s opinion.

Either too wound up or too sticky or too concerned with their own wants to notice anyone else. But he couldn’t help but admit that the child of one of Henry’s friends was different. Ruby was a well behaved child-well, as best as a toddler could be-and seemed to never be bouncing around at all hours. Ms. Bell had explained to him that Ruby had been taught early on about people’s needs and reactions, but that hardly seemed to make sense to Bertram, especially since she was 4.

“Uncle Bertie!” Ruby said excitedly. “Me and Uncle Roy got to see Uncle Marty today!”

“Marty hmm?” Bertram asked and Ruby nodded.

“Yep, it was visiting day at the hospital! And Uncle Marty was ok to visit!” Bertram raised an eyebrow.

“Why is he in there?”

“Oh, well, he has really bad PTSD, and he can’t really be by himself just yet.” Bertram blinked slowly.

“PTSD?”

“Daddy calls it ‘War Fatigue’ but Nana says it can happen to everybody….” Ruby nodded. “Uncle Wally has it sometimes, especially when he’s thinking about Boris.”

“That’s more of a freak out, don’t you think, Ruby?” Bertie asked and Ruby shrugged.

“Well, it's still that...Daddy says that it’s like your mind thinks it back in the scary place and you can’t wake up….Like a nightmare during the day…Which is why Nana and I sing or hum or count or talk to them, to help them remember they’re ok now!”

“I see.” Bertram wasn’t sure if he believed her, but perhaps that explained the child’s mellow behavior for all of this. “Well, regardless, I’m glad you behaved yourself. I know that the others are far less...likely to behave.” Ruby made a face and the man feigned innocence. “You didn’t hear it from me, but I know many stories of their attempts to be sociable.” Ruby’s laughter echoed through the house as Bertram told her many stories about the studio through his slightly biased side of things.

.

* * *

 

.

“Ruby?!” Henry was mildly panicking as he raced through the house; he knew he should’ve came up with an excuse for why he couldn’t watch Ruby today, he knew it. But he knew that would’ve raised more questions. He wasn’t expecting the girl to run off, and considering the others in the house, Henry prayed he didn't make a horrible mistake. His blood froze as he heard the girl’s humming and the whirring of the projector. “Ruby!!” He raced to the room, seeing it opened and rushed in before stopping. Ruby was sitting on the bed, humming one of her lullabies as the Projectionist was sitting on the floor against the bed, seeming to nod off in time with the humming. Henry smiled softly as he leaned against the door, visibly relaxing. “Oh baby…” Ruby looked at him and stopped humming.

“Oh hi Uncle Henry!” She said in an almost-whisper. “I’m helping him feel better, cause he was whimpering….” Henry looked at the creature-no, Norman, and for a moment he could’ve sworn that he heard a chuckle from the man.

“That’s very sweet of you Ruby...but make sure you let me know where you are next time,” He said. “I was worried you ran off and got hurt.” Ruby made a face, like she didn’t quite understand the man’s concern, but she nodded.

“Ok Uncle Henry. Is it lunch time yet?” As if to echo the question, her stomach rumbled slightly and she blushed, giggling. “Excuse me,” Henry chuckled and nodded.

“I suppose so, Ruby...why don’t we let Norman get some rest and we’ll get you something to eat.”

“Ok! See you soon Mr. Norman!”

"See....soon...Litt..le...Lady..."


	76. Butcher Gang Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of Drabbles that center around members of the Butcher Gang pre-turning back to normal/set during "Homecoming"

...

Charley blinked in confusion as he felt the couch dip next to him before he turned and noticed that the small child Bendy had said was Ruby was sitting next to him. He chittered, holding the accountant book away from her as if she was going to take it from him like the older men in this place did, but the girl giggled.

“It’s ok Mr. Charley, I’m not going to take it, I wanted to see what you were doing!” The girl said brightly. “Bendy ‘n Edgar ‘n Barley are trying to sneak past Nancy and get the candy jar.” Charley made an affirmative chirp, stealing a glance over at the toons who were not so much succeeding in their mission, but more providing the older woman with a laugh while she watched the lobby. “I’m learning to count in school,” Ruby said as the monkey put the book on the counter. “The numbers get really high; we’re at 100 now!” Charley chortled; if she thought 100 was high, wait till he could figure out how to speak and explain the mess he was fixing here. (Ok, it wasn’t bad per say-he had seen much worse-but like Bendy, he was a tad overdramatic-not that he’d willingly admit that to the darling demon.) The girl continued talking about what she learned in school regarding numbers, yawning every once in a while before she fell asleep, using him as a pillow. He was going to wake her, but looking at her peaceful face, he just shook his head and closed the book; perhaps he could use a break himself. He leaned back and folded his hands on his chest, allowing himself to drift off to the girl’s tiny snores.

.

* * *

 

.

“That’s Mickey,” Ruby explained as she and the three toons watched the short that came onto the TV. “He’s kinda like you Bendy, but he’s a mouse.”

“I like his shorts!” Bendy proclaimed and Barley chittered something. “Yeah, his duck friend has a cool shirt too!”

“That’s Donald.” Ruby said. “He has a really bad temper and loses it all the time. Daddy says he’s just wound a little too tight and Mickey and Goofy have to help let loose.”

“Goofy?”

“Yeah! I don’t think he’s in this short, but he’s Mickey and Donald’s best friend! He’s not very bright, but he does his best!” Bendy nodded slowly, obviously being reminded of his own canine friend.

“Kinda like Boris, huh?” Ruby scrunched up her face as she thought before shaking her head.

“Nah, Goofy can’t even play instruments normally; he just fumbles and runs into them! Boris at least he needs a banana peel before running into a drum.” She nodded firmly and Barley chuckled, patting Bendy on the back comfortingly.

“Yeah, you’re right Barley...I don’t think Sammy would’ve liked that if he was as clumsy as Goofy...He’s kinda particular about his instruments…”

“Like Mr. Harpins?” Ruby asked. “Cause you can’t even touch the piano at church without him wiping your hands off and grumbling about sticky fingers!” The toons looked at her in confusion as she continued. “Yeah! Even the adults have to have their hands wiped by Mr. Harpins before they can play for the sermons! And it’s really funny when they try and argue with him; you can hear him chew them out in the Sunday School classroom! And Ms. Bell just shakes her head and sometimes she lets us poke our heads out to hear them squabble or she’ll tell us a story about when he tried to do that with Sammy!” 

“No way!” Bendy exclaimed, barely holding in his laughter. “You gotta tell one!” Barley, Charley, and Edgar chittered in agreement and Ruby giggled.

“Alrighty!”


	77. Thomas meets Mr. Pendle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds himself walking with Allison's father before realizing that even despite the 30 years, there's still some monsters that are around. He also finds out how tight knit the employees of the tattoo parlour are with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mr. Pendle is a racist douchebag in this scene/AU

...

“ _Excuse_ me?” Thomas clenched his fists as Allison’s father looked at him in mild confusion as the two men were-albeit accidently-walking together down where the parlour was located in town. Thomas had mentioned that he and Allison worked together when the man had made the comment that made Thomas freeze.

“Hmm? I said that I’m glad my daughter got over her little phase of dating men beneath her. Though she still fatranizies with those bastard children, but one step at a time...” He shook his head and continued to walk off. “I do hope to see you again, Mr. Conner.” Thomas saw Dave looking at him, hearing the entire conversation, about to step out of the tattoo parlour before deflating and turning back to the parlour’s lobby. Thomas quickly followed the man and barely closed the door before speaking.

“That man isn’t that stupid, is he?” Dave shrugged solemnly and Thomas shook his head. “He can’t be that stupid. Even Bertie wasn’t that fucking stupid.” Dave shrugged.

“The man’s a piece of work...he’s actually been a lot easier since the court case.” Thomas raised an eyebrow as Dave sighed. “He’s always particularly hated me, even besides the color of my skin and job...when Allison went to the studio, and she vanished...he tried to have me arrested for kidnapping her.”

“There’s no way that flew in court.” Dave looked at Thomas.

“You’d think so, but the man’s...well, the man had friends in some pretty high places so instead of arresting me, they tried to sue me out of everything I owned...Heh, if it wasn’t for Percy I would’ve been dead in a back alley…just another number to those cloaked bastards….” Dave wiped his face. “Percy’s a brother to Nancy’s guy, Augustus; guy’s a smart ass lawyer...he wasn’t scared of the threats or the other stuff they tried to pull...he wanted to make sure justice happened and the right thing happened.…” Thomas nodded slowly.

“Bastard still needs a hook to the jaw.” Dave snorted and looked at Thomas.

“I’m waiting till Mr. Pendle is in earshot of Shawn when he’s babysitting Ruby. He’ll handle it just as well as Chris or Mr. Cohen would.” Thomas snorted and shook his head.

“You don’t want the first swing?”

“I’ve learned a long time ago that some battles aren’t worth the resulting bloodshed…” Dave mused softly, making Thomas moderately curious before Dave snorted. “And I can’t really bring myself to break my hand on that thick skull of his.” Thomas nodded softly at the idea. A few moments later he finally spoke.

“Should I tell the moron that while Allison is a lovely girl, but I’ve already got a boyfriend?”

“Nah, takes all the fun of his reaction when he does get it.” Thomas chuckled and patted the man’s back.

“I can see why Allison loves you, you’ve got a good head on you.” Dave’s face flushed as he mumbled out a thanks and Thomas smiled.


	78. Flynn's Follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By far the best Chapter 5 Spoiler, imo, and one I'm making cannon to the AU

...

“Uncle Shawn! What are you doing?” Shawn chuckled as Ruby sat next to him.

“I’m working on a little something.” He explained simply.

“Is it for Ms. Susie’s baby?” Shawn raised an eyebrow. “Well, I know she hasn’t gone to the special doctor yet, but it would be kinda cool to have a baby around,” Shawn chuckled and ruffled her hair.

“What about Bendy? He’s like a baby you know,” Ruby made a face.

“He’s like my age,” She argued. “He’s not a baby, and neither is Boris.” Shawn chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right, but babies are quite a lot of work, you know. They wake up at all hours, and cry loudly and-”

“Mr. Joey does that too.” Shawn had to turn to hide his laughter. “Especially when him, Uncle Sammy, and Uncle Henry drink that rootless-root beer and they get all giggly.” Shawn snorted.

“Well, it happens a lot more than when the fellas are drunk.” He explained. “And besides, they’re all lightweights.” Ruby giggled. “But I like that idea, little missy. How about you and I work together on something for a new little one.” He said. “Even if Susie’s not going to have a baby, I’m fairly certain that there’ll be a baby running around. Probably Joshy and Dee will have a little Bell running around soon too.”

“Oooo!” Ruby’s eyes lit up with excitement. “That would be so cool!! Do you think they’d sing well?” Shawn chuckled.

“Of course little lady! And the little one will have Sammy wrapped around their finger!”

“What are you two talking about?” Sammy asked as he walked by. His gaze narrowed as Ruby stifled her giggles as Shawn blinked innocently.

“Oh, I’m just telling Ruby about the time I had to bail Bernie’s rear out of a tra-”

“FLYNN!!!” Ruby toppled over, laughing as Bertram’s voice echoed through the house as Shawn beamed like a mischievous idiot. Sammy just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're a dead man, Shawn..."

"Not if he doesn't catch me~"


	79. Werewolf Wally and Little Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this technically falls under the Reunion AU, so I thought I'd put it here

**Anonymous asked: Hey, Gears from AO3 here, and I totally need me some Werewolf Wally with small child Ruby please. Thank ya~**

Oh, Hell yes. >:3c

Ruby and her father, Chris, belong to [Gears112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112), as does Joshua and the majority of the Lawrence family and Wally’s family. 

 

* * *

 

“Wait, you’re a what?”

“I’m a werewolf. I never mentioned that?” 

Wally had shown up at Henry’s house, as he often did, only to find that Henry wasn’t home. Joshua, Henry’s adopted son, and his friend Chris were, however, along with Chris’ daughter Ruby. Wally had immediately made himself at home, as he was wont to do, sprawling out on the couch and beginning to entertain Ruby. Ruby was delighted to see Wally. He had a bit of a knack for dealing with children. The three men had gotten to talking about the old days of the studio and Wally had mentioned something about his first few months at the studio being difficult because he had just recently been turned at that point. Joshua and Chris had both been a little confused about that until Wally had elaborated. 

“So you’re a werewolf,” Joshua repeated. 

“Yeah, but don’t worry,” Wally said. “I’ve got the North American strain, so I’m actually kinda scared of humans when I turn.”

“You’re a werewolf?” Ruby’s eyes widened. “That’s so cool! Miss Nancy has lots of movies about werewolves! Are you like them?”

“Given that most of the movies Nancy shows you are horror movies, I doubt it,” Chris said. It was hard to imagine Wally of all people tearing people’s throats out. He was more like a big puppy.

“Yeah, I’m not really all that dangerous.” Wally laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

“Aw.” Ruby seemed disappointed by this.

“Have you ever transformed in front of anyone before?” Joshua asked, leaning forward a bit. 

“I mean, I’ve transformed in fronta my family before.” Wally started bouncing Ruby up and down on his knees. “Wilma hit me with a broom the first time it happened. It was kind of funny, in retrospect.” Ruby giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. 

“You laugh, but you’ve never been on the receivin’ end of one of Wilma’s broom attacks.” Wally adopted a faux serious tone. “She’s a scary lady.” He may have been joking, but he did know better than to mess with his sister. 

“That’s what Uncle Joshy and Daddy always say about Nancy.” Ruby giggled. Joshua and Chris both reflexively shuddered at the memory of some of the times Nancy had really lost her temper. She was her father’s daughter to be sure. 

“Yeah, well, you should never underestimate ladies.” Wally grinned and tapped Ruby’s nose. “Which includes you, little lady.” Ruby smiled back, nodding fervently. 

“I’m really tough!” She announced, puffing up her chest. 

“You certainly are.” Chris smiled fondly at her. 

They continued to talk for another hour before Henry arrived and Wally was called away to help with something at Wilma’s house.

A month later, Chris arrived at the Peterson/Franks house in a panic. There was some emergency he needed to get to and he didn’t have anyone to watch Ruby. Wilma was a little surprised by this, and a little worried since Wally had just transformed in the backyard, but she couldn’t just turn Chris away. So she told him it was fine and took Ruby. The little girl was rather tired since it was late at night, so she was dozing lightly in Wilma’s arms. 

“Who was that, Mom?” Danny stuck his head around the corner. 

“Chris,” Wilma replied, closing and locking the front door. “It looks like we’re babysitting Ruby for the night.”

“But Uncle Wally just,” Danny glanced back to the backyard. “You know.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Wilma assured him with a wave of her hand. “Besides, if he misbehaves I’ll just hit him with the broom again.”

“‘S Uncle Wally here?” Ruby looked around blearily. “I wanna see him.”

“Are you sure?” Wilma asked. “It’s very late.” Despite being very sleepy, Ruby nodded determinedly.

“Well, alright. If you say so.” Wilma headed for the backyard, Danny following behind. In the backyard, Danny’s brother David was playing fetch with his uncle. It was kind of funny watching the young man doing this with a wolf. Although, Wally honestly resembled more of a large dog. He was neither a big nor intimidating man. Ruby’s eyes lit up when she saw Wally in his wolf form. 

“Doggie!” She squealed, scrambling out of Wilma’s arms. 

“Careful!” Wilma said, staying close. Wally returned with the rope toy David had been throwing, dropping it at his nephew’s feet before looking over at Ruby. His tail started wagging when he saw her and he trotted over, starting to lick her face. 

“That tickles!” Ruby giggled as Wally licked all over her face. Wilma let out a quiet sigh of relief. She’d been pretty sure her brother wouldn’t try to attack Ruby, but she knew rather little about werewolves. She was glad she’d been right. 

Ruby was allowed to play with Wally for another hour until both she and the werewolf were tuckered out. The Franks/Peterson family had found that the best policy when Wally transformed was to get out all his energy so that he was tired out. They played fetch with him, they took him on walks. It was like having a large dog. And Ruby liked large dogs. Wally had even let her ride him like a tiny horse. Once they were all done, Wilma took them all inside where she gave Wally a bath before letting him curl protectively around Ruby. She did make him put on some clothes, though, because she absolutely did not want Ruby waking up to a naked man curled around her. That was a whole can of worms she wasn’t going to open. 

Chris arrived the next morning, apologizing profusely for just dumping Ruby on them like that. 

“It’s fine,” Wilma assured him. “It’s always a treat to have little Ruby around. And Wally enjoyed playing with her.” She decided maybe she’d mention the werewolf thing a little later. 


	80. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther finds herself in a dark studio, hearing the voice of her baby brother...
> 
> Aka, Halloween chapter :D

...

“Essie…” Esther gasped as she turned around, hearing the voice of her baby brother.

“J-Joey?! Joey, where are you?” There was little light in the area she was in, and what light there was, it gave off an ominous pale yellow glow. She frowned, wondering where she was, and as well as her brother.

“Essie, come here…” She saw a figure running by her, human in appearance. She gasped and pursued the figure, believing it to be her brother.

“Joey! Stop running! It’s me, Esther!” She cried out, irritated that she was  _ just _ out of reach to truly make a leap and grab the figure before the figure stopped and started to turn. “Thank goodness, Joey, you’re running like you saw a gho...O-Officer Franks?!” The man just stared at her, his ink stained face and ghastly appearance doing nothing to ease the woman. “W-What happened to-” She didn’t get to finish as there was an ear-splitting hiss and a black sharp claw bursted through the police officer’s chest and the man was torn apart, the body pieces oozing into the black ink that was pooling around the woman. Esther stepped back in horror as a mocking smile crept into the light.

“Essie, why didn’t you help me?” Esther shook her head as the monster spoke in Joey’s voice. “You could’ve helped me…But you left me here…”

“N-No, no, this isn’t real,” She barely managed out as she found herself against a wall. “T-This isn’t real…”

 

“ **_Y͓̔O͕̦̍͡U̼͖̘̙̲̙͙ ̐͜A̖͕̻̯͓̪̪̿̚B̛̘͆̋̉̅͋A̶̩N̾̔D̜̞͈̻̖͔̆͑Ȍ̝̮͓̳͎̳̐͑N̝̼̱̟̥͎̯ͧ̅ͬ͆ͭE̵D͈̪ͨ̽̂̊ͪ ͚̘̹̲̣̥̈́̑͛̾̾̓M̫̣͓̳̜̉̋̂Ẽ͙͓̰͇͆̈́ͨ͂!_ ** ”

.

* * *

 

.

“Esther!” Esther gasped, dripped in sweat as she all but threw herself up into a sitting position. Her husband, held her shoulder as she clutched herself, trying to steady her breathing. “Babe...what happened?”

“A...nightmare…” She whispered softly. “J-Just a nightmare…” She smiled sheepishly at her husband, who didn’t look convinced. “I’m fine, honey...honest…go back to sleep…”

“Esther…”

“I promise...I’m ok.” Her husband sighed.

“Ok...if you say so…” He pecked her cheek before laying back down in the bed. For a few moments Esther was quiet before she sighed and laid back down in the bed as well.

“It was just a bad dream…”


	81. Names and First Meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Ruby learn some behind the scenes news and Esther meets one of the Lawrences

....

“So why did you father name you Ruby?” Ruby scrunched up before face before smiling.

“Cause I’m his precious gem!” She said. “And he also said that the way that my mom tried saying Uncle Roy’s name kinda sounded like Ruby.” Sammy nodded slowly as Bendy beamed.

“That’s really cool! Hey, Sammy, you know why I’m Bendy and why Boris is Boris?” Sammy chuckled nervously as he shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure...I think Boris was named his name because of the old owner of the studio Joey and Henry bought the place from...they were talking and throwing names around when he walked in asking for his rent and the rest is history.”

“He got his money though, right?” Sammy nodded.

“Yes, I’m sure he did...though one wonders sometimes...As for your name Bendy…” Sammy trailed off, trying to remember. “Hmm...I think that Joey accidently wrote the name down when an owner of the theaters asked for your name…” Bendy made a face.

“You mean that Bendy wasn’t supposed to be my name?” He whimpered and Sammy shook his head.

“Oh no, no, no, it’s not a bad thing, I promise!” He said. “After all, Henry and Joey weren’t the best namers. You didn’t hear it from me, but Alice was almost named ‘Angelly’ because they couldn’t think of any other names.” Ruby laughed and Bendy smiled slightly. “Oh and Charley was almost named ‘Banker Guy’ and Edgar was almost ‘spider’.” Bendy started laughing as well as Sammy continued talking about the names the characters got, and the two children howled with laughter, especially when Henry had walked in the room and Sammy had told them that he was talking about ‘Sailor Monkey Guy’ and Henry’s face went red.

“I can’t believe you Sammy…”

“Oh don’t be blaming me; you’re the one who couldn’t name something reasonably.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh! Nancy, what brings you in?” Nancy beamed as she held up the bag.

“Augustus wanted to treat a friend of his to some of Moon’s cooking, but that whole “business owner” thing makes things a bit difficult, so I offered to take it to him.” She laughed and the woman at the desk chuckled as another woman started to walk by. 

“Oh, Esther, can you show Nancy where Percy’s office is?” The woman turned and smiled.

“Certainly. Follow me,” Nancy followed the woman. 

“Thanks,” She said as they walked down the hall. “I’d rather not get lost on my lunch break,” She laughed and Esther looked at her.

“Where do you work?”

“I own the Ink Spectre Parlour.” Nancy said proudly. “The tattoo shop downtown, about a block from the Gatekeeper’s bookstore, you know the one, right?” Esther nodded slowly.

“I do frequent the bookstore a bit...though I never saw the parlour…” Nancy chuckled and offered a cheeky smirk.

“That’s our talent, hiding from view.” She snorted before sighing. “Sorry, it’s just that two of my friends and coworkers are off in basic training and I’m trying to avoid Susie like the plague...”

“Susie? That voice actress?” 

“Long story,” She said as the two walked past a water cooler where two men were talking, though they paused as the two women walked past them. One of the men made a tch sound and Nancy rolled her eyes before they got to the office. Esther knocked on the door and after a moment Percy opened the door.

“Who, oh! Ms. Lawre-Nancy!! Esther, what a surprise!” He exclaimed before seeing the bag. “Ah, you’re a lifesaver Nance!” 

“I know, I know,” Nancy laughed. “But hey, Lawrences never fail, except when knowing not to swing.” Esther watched the two friends laugh before Percy looked at Esther.

“Esther, this is Augustus’s girlfriend, Nancy Lawrence. Nancy, this is Esther Klein. She’s one of the best lawyers we got at this firm.” Esther chuckled.

“Nonsense, we all do a good job,” She argued and Percy shrugged playfully.

“I suppose so, though a certain somebody could stop forgetting to save the files.” One of the guys raised his hands in mock surrender as the one who made the remark at Nancy rolled his eyes. “Oh lighten up man, I’m just joking.”

“Rather rude to make jokes that’ll fly over their heads.” Nancy glared at the man with a look Esther recognized from her, admittedly very few, visits to her brother’s studio.

“You’re Sammy Lawrence’s sister?” Nancy looked at the woman in surprise before her face flushed.

“Ah, yeah, that’s my brother…” She laughed nervously and Percy patted her back.

“Hey man, he’s probably lost while complaining about those pipes he breaks, right? You mentioned that he’d been coming home looking like Bendy himself,” Nancy snorted as Esther offered a small smile.

“Yeah...maybe I should get him a map for Christmas…”

“Oh, the bookstore has a few maps,” Esther offered. “I can show you there when I am off, if you're available...” Nancy smiled.

“That sounds like a good plan Mrs. Klein.”


	82. Relation Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles exploring character relationships.

....

“Yo, Robert!”

“Ah, Anges, wasn’t it?” The taller man laughed before adjusting the girl in his arms. “Oh who’s this little one?”

“This is Ruby Charles,” He said. “Ruby, this is an old friend of mine; he used to run the bookstore near the parlour, he’s Robert.”

“Robo,” The girl said slowly before lighting up. “Robo, Robo!” Robert and Anges laughed.

“Atta girl,” Anges laughed. “She and I were walking around for my lunch break. What’s up with you?”

“Oh I’ve been busy, Rachel is in school and I’m just running a few errands for Esther. Isaac is with my mother at the moment.” Agnes nodded. “How have you been?”

“Same old, same old, granted the Vietnam conflict isn’t grand, and since Chris is overseas, but we’ve managed some sort of schedule. Ain’t that right little lady?” Ruby giggled as she played with his beard. “She’s been a right little scamp with the clients that come in, and such an angel when we’ve got to put with Mr. Cohen and Pendle.”

“They’re still bothering you guys?”

“Not as bad as when Esther and Percy gave them the wrath of the law on them, but they still come around...Admittedly I think Mr. Cohen is just showing around because he doesn’t want to acknowledge that Chris isn’t home yet….and you know since Grant…” Robert nodded softly as the man trailed off.

“Is Nancy doing alright?” 

“Well, she’s ok...Ruby’s been helping her feel better.”

“We watch movies!” Ruby said excitedly. “Big movies!”

“Oh really, huh?” Ruby nodded.

“Yeap! They get kinda silly, cause their tummies go boom!!” Anges stared at the child as Robert covered his snort. “And they get things stuck in their heads and sometimes there’s a squiggly thingys-Oh! And big boats sink!”

“She hasn’t….Oh God….he’s going to kill us…” Anges mumbled and Robert offered a pat on the back. 

“If you need to, I’m sure me and Esther can watch her for a day or two.” 

“You’re a freaking life saver Rob…”

.

* * *

 

.

“This is adorable…” Henry poked his head to where Sammy was playing the piano, Boris was tapping on a pan, and Bendy was showing Ruby how to dance, Linda watching from the doorway, clapping in time, as Norman was taping the scene, while Joshua was showing him how to operate the camera. He smiled slightly at the scene as the two dancers spin around as Sammy finished the tune. 

“Wonderful job you two!” Henry cheered as he entered the room. Bendy beamed brightly as Ruby giggled.

“Thank you Uncle Henry!” She sang. “Bendy taught me how to dance!”

“I saw,” He chuckled. “And you did a good job teaching her Bendy,”

“Thanks Henry!” Bendy exclaimed happily. “Ruby’s a great dancer!” Ruby blushed and played with the hem of her dress as Sammy chuckled.

“Considering Cordelia helped take care of her? I am not surprised.” He said smugly. “She was taught by the best, after all.” 

“Whoa…” Bendy said slowly before looking at Linda. “You can sing and dance too?!” Sammy tried to stifle his reaction, though Norman and Joshua’s wasn’t as well hidden as Linda chuckled.

“Well, I did teach a few things Bendy...but I think Sammy was referring to himself,” Linda said gently and Bendy made a face.

“But Wally says he’s a wet blanket, and those things can’t really do anything.” There was a thunk sound as Sammy banged his head against the piano keys.


	83. Campbell Cafe Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers meet over coffee and talk, and get themselves involved in what's been going on at Henry's house.
> 
> Set during "Back to Haunt", this explains how/why Matt initially went to Henry's house.

....

“Come on, Matt, I think it would be a good idea,”

“Tim, I’m telling you, I don’t think it be right.” Matt said as the two sat at the cafe table. “I mean, looking for a date during Lew’s wedding? Kind of tacky.” Tim laughed.

“Wouldn’t be the first time a wedding got upstaged.” He retorted before sighing. “And I’m not saying being all wedding focused, I’m just saying maybe one night you go out and have drinks and enjoy yourself.” Matt shrugged and his brother sighed. “You don’t even have to make it a big deal…maybe one of Dee’s friends is single, and-” He stopped as he got the glare from his brother. “From the studio, you idiot. I know Nancy’s taken. The folks from the studio are back in town, at least, from what I’ve been hearing.” Matt didn’t look impressed so his brother decided to push some buttons. “And that includes that music guy I know you digged,” Matt went bright red.

“H-Hey! I just liked the music!” He managed out and Tim gave him a knowing look.

“Uh-huh, just the music,” He echoed before spotting Jacob. “Oh, hey Jacob!” The youngest Lawrence smiled and waved to the older gentlemen before coming over. “What brings you to the cafe, huh?”

“I offered to stop by on my way back from school.” He said. “A bunch of Henry’s friends were curious about the place.” He looked at Matt. “Hello sir,”

“Just call me Matt, kid,” Matt said, chuckling nervously. “Sir’s a little too polite.” Jacob looked at Tim who chuckled.

“This is my baby brother Matt, Jacob. Matt, this is Nancy’s brother Jacob,” He explained. “I’m sure Chris has mentioned him before, right?” Jacob nodded.

“Yeah, I think he mentioned you once...he’s not one to talk about...you know.” Matt nodded.

“Don’t blame him.” He said, absently looking at where his arm would’ve been. “How’s he been anyways?”

“Busy, but everything seems to be ok…” Jacob said. “I mean, I think him and his uncle are starting to get along…” He shrugged. “I really don’t know; but I’ve got to get going.” He said. “They get kind of weird without caffeine, and I highly doubt that Miss Bell can handle them on her own, even with Joshua’s help…” Matt laughed as did his brother.

“Maybe I’ll stop by Henry’s in a bit,” Matt said after a moment. “Say hi to Josh, and rag on him for a bit…” Jacob chuckled.

“You’ll have to wait in line,” He said before turning to leave. “My brother’s making up 30 plus years.” He waved the men goodbye before he left. The two men watched him get the drinks and leave before looking at each other.

“I thought he only had a sister…” Matt said and Tim shrugged.

“I don’t know man...maybe you can ask him tonight? I would join you, but closing tonight…” Matt nodded.

“I get ya...yeah, I’ll head over to Henry’s and see what’s going on...and then let you know tomorrow…”


	84. Sammy and Joshy Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles exploring the two's relationship during the years

...

“Why?” Lillian Foster asked softly as she wiped the dried blood from her son’s nose. “Joshua, you know not to get into fights with the other boys…”

“But they were being mean to Sammy…” He argued. “And Sammy’s my friend…” Lillian smiled slightly.

“Joshy...Sammy can handle his own fights,”

“They outnumbered him 3 to 1! He wasn’t gonna win unless he was Superman! And Superman’s a grown up ‘n stuff…” He argued as he wiped his nose. “And you know that he’s not really strong anyways, cause I’ve got to help him carry the stuff for the church on Sundays.” Lillian laughed as she lowered the washcloth.

“You are your father’s son, Joshy.” She chuckled before wiping his cheek. “He tell me the same thing, oh especially after he helped Mr. Lawrence out when a few drunk men took issue with his sermon on the dangers of drinking…” Joshua smiled. “But you aren’t supposed to fight every fight with fists.”

“I kicked a few times though…” Lillian glared at her son, who mumbled an apology.

“You know what I mean Joshua. Not every fight has to be with fists. Sometimes it’s better to talk out the issues…” She hugged her son closely. “I just don’t want to lose you too….ok?” She whispered and her son hugged her back.

“Ok momma…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Hmm…” Sammy mused as he stared at the wall, deep in his thoughts. “What could it mean….” A searcher pooled next to him, chirping curiously. “Hmm? Oh, I am looking at the employee lists….I am trying to figure something out…” Another confused chirp. “A name has come to me, no doubt a blessing from Our Lord, but I cannot place where I’ve heard it…” Sammy frowned before looking at the searcher. “Was there a Jay in the lower levels?” The searcher made an extra sounding chirp of confusion and Sammy sighed. “I see...perhaps Our Lord is gifting us with a mere snippet as a way to encourage us further!” Sammy chuckled. “Rather playful Our Lord is…” The searcher chirped in agreement before there was crashing of cans and the laughter of Boris. Sammy sighed in mild annoyance and shook his head. “Lord, grant me some patience…”

.

* * *

 

.

There was a crash sound from the living room and Sammy came down and saw that Joshua had dropped a photo album and cursing as he clenched his arm.

“Joshua? Is everything ok?”

“F-Fine….just a flare up…” He winced as Sammy led him to the couch. “B-Bendy wanted-”

“Relax. I don’t need an explanation, just lean back and I’ll get some ice for your arm.” Joshua stared at Sammy, blinking slowly as the man came out.

“How-”

“Nancy put me on “Watching Joshy” Patrol. And told me what happened...” Joshua smiled softly, wincing as Sammy placed the ice on his arm. He took it and adjusted while chuckling.

“I guess I can’t blame her…” He sighed. “It’s just frustrating not being able to do what I used to do…” Sammy nodded, looking at his normal hands, remembering all too well when they were ink.

“You’ll get back to normal.” He said. “You’re too stubborn to do otherwise.” Joshua snorted.

“You sound like Chris ‘n them…” He chuckled. “And I know I will...it’s just sometimes...Sometimes it’s hard to remember that…”

“Well, at least you now have to let other people take care of you,” Sammy mused. “I remember you were a member of the ‘Over Work Club’.” Joshua gave Sammy a look.

“Pot calling Kettle black much huh?” Sammy shrugged.

“The entire house is a giant pot.”

“Valid point.” Joshua sighed and leaned back against the couch. “Yeah…” After a few moments, Sammy finally spoke up.

“Joshua...what are your thoughts on….you know?”

“Hmm? You mean you and Campbell?”

“Ah...yes…I-I mean, we were together before things went south…I don’t regret breaking up with her...but will there anyone?”

“You mean you’re hoping to hop back into the dating pool?” Sammy shrugged sheepishly.

“I doubt that I’d have much luck…. ‘What did you do?’ I prayed to a cartoon character for 30 some odd years.” Joshua ended up wheezing with his laughter as Sammy smiled. “Not the best opener.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right…I guess, but don’t sell yourself short man…there’s some good people out there…” Sammy smiled slightly. “And I’ll leave the comment about Wally being single for Nance to cover.” Sammy frowned in annoyance. “Hey, you always complained about him.”

“He always lost his keys! And ruined my office!” Joshua shrugged as Sammy continued to rail against the very idea he’d be attracted to Wally, the two unaware of the minor audience of the housemates there and searchers they had gotten.


	85. Pre-Fall Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles set before the studio went down that hint to the future ;)

....

“He’s a cutie, Cordelia~” Susie teased gently, making the poor intern go bright red as the young man was carrying something for Joey and the new guy, Murray something. Everyone once in a while, the boy would come and pick up Cordelia-apparently at her brother’s request when he couldn’t-or do some odd jobs for Joey while he waited for Dee. Sammy wasn’t a fan of the idea, as he’d make snark comments about the man, who return back with his own towards the music director. Apparently the two had a history together, but neither told the details. 

“I think he’s taken,” Allison chuckled, the newbie voice actress taking a sip of her coffee. “Either by Dee or Sammy with the way those two bounce off the other.” Susie snorted as Cordelia went redder.

“I doubt it. Neither look like they’d swing like that.” Susie said playfully. “You think he’d be free this Friday, Dee?” Cordelia just managed out a squeak like sound and curled into herself in embarrassment as Joshua entered the break room.

“Dee...are you alright?” He asked and Cordelia mumbled out a yes as she went to put away the dishes. He looked at Susie and Allison for answers, and the latter just shrugged.

“Susie’s trying to set her up with a date. Or herself.” Allison said simply as Susie pretended to be offended.

“Now why would you give such a fun idea?” Susie joked and Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, because Sammy needs another reason to hate me.” He said sarcastically before he and Cordelia left the studio. Susie watched him leave and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Susie, let’s just focus on our jobs? I’d rather not have the Music Director in jail for murder.”

“Pfft, you ruin all the fun…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Maybe there should be a short dedicated to Alice dealing with Bendy and another character trying to vie for her attention?” Norman offered and Joey paced.

“Not Boris, Boris wouldn’t work...hmmm…” Sammy sighed and looked over the sketches and doodles the man had done. He picked up a few and looked through them

“You got some strange drawings here…” Sammy noted. “I mean a projector creature?” He held up the sketch. “And this archangel ink monster looking thing is a tad more detailed than most of them can draw….” Joey glared at Sammy.

“It’s just some...concepts.” He said simply and rather harshed, a forced smile on his face. “For some...future projects. And it’s not quite an  _ angel  _ Sammy. He is to protect the Angel and the Prophet so nyeh.” Sammy blinked slowly, a bit put off by his boss’s reaction. “I do like the idea of that shot Norman...but it needs something with a bit more…attention grabbing…”

“Perhaps a serenade?” Sammy offered. “She’s singing and all sorts of creatures come to her, like a siren….” Joey beamed wickedly.

“Now  _ that’s _ an idea…”


	86. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles where Ruby plays with some of the adults.

....

“You’ll never stop me~! My plans are coming to fruition!”

“Hiya!” Joey stumbled back as Ruby slammed the pillow against him. “We’re gonna stop you!”

“No! No!” He yelled as he held the book in his hands. “You cannot stop the dragon when he rises!” He paused and looked over his shoulder. “That’s your cue Bendy.”

“I look silly.”

“Well, you wanted to be the dragon.” Ruby covered her giggles as Bendy glared at him, wearing a bat wing costume.

“But I wanted to be all scary and stuff!” Joey pretended to look offended.

“Excuse you, I do not summon the scary stuff. Making scary stuff, sure, but summoning it? Nu-uh.” Joey explained as Ruby was trembling with how hard she was trying to fight her laughter, especially as one of the searchers made a sassy gurgling sound. “I did not ask for your help.” Henry poked his head into the living room and couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s playing with the child, while the grown man bickered with the demon.

.

* * *

 

.

“I wanna be the knight!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly as Wally chuckled. 

“Sword or Lance?” Ruby furrowed her brows as she thought as Susie raised an eyebrow.

“A knight? Why not a princess?” She asked slowly.

“Cause Princesses aren’t knights.” Ruby said simply. “And I wanna be the knight.”

“Princesses also are out most of the action.” Wally offered. “Be it kidnapped, sleep cursed, or in a tower. ‘Sides knights are cool.”

“Yeah! And they’re leaders and stuff like princesses too!” Ruby said. 

“Uh, huh…” Susie didn’t sound impressed.

“Yeah! Jacob’s been playing this game with the other kids in school that has two prince knights!” Ruby explained. “And he says that there’s also a few lady knights in it too.” She turned to Wally. “I wanna be the sword knight!”

“Alrighty, sword knight it is,” He wrote it down in the notebook. “I’ll let you know how it all goes down tomorrow after our little game thing tonight.”

“Thank you Uncle Wally~” She hugged the man, unaware of the cheeky smirk the janitor was giving the former voice actress and the death glare he was getting back.


	87. After the Meeting with the Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Susie, Sammy, and "Cordelia" leave, the other members of the Campbells discuss what just happened, and it's safe to say that Susie might have a trek to fill to gain forgiveness with the Lawrences, but it might be nothing compared to the trek she'll have with her own family.

...

“I can’t believe it...that was really Susie…” Betty whispered softly as Susie, Cordelia, and Sammy left the hotel room. James just grunted softly as the twins were dozing off. “James…”

“I’m glad to see her, to know she’s ok…” He admitted. “But she didn’t want anything to do with us, so why change it now?”

“Perhaps she had a change of heart?” 

“You know how unlikely that is…you know she’s got my stubborn streak when it comes to admitting a wrong.” Betty snorted and looked at her husband.

“James….”

“And you know that they’re not actually together.” Matt looked at his parents in surprise.

“B-But Chris sent you-”

“I know what the boy said, Matthew.” James said simply. “But as I’ve always said, your sister’s a horrible liar. And besides, Rebecca would’ve mentioned it when we said hello when we came into town and stopped by and said hello the other night.” Betty opened her mouth to argue but then shut it.

“You’re right….” She admitted

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Matt asked. “I’m guessing they assumed you were going to rag on them since the letter said they were a couple!” James shrugged.

“Remember what they say about assuming.”

“James.” Betty scolded. “It’s not right to lead them on like that-”

“It’s not right to storm out of the house when you’re barely old enough to leave school, assuming that you were right and that your family were just, and I quote, ‘Backwards hicks holding her down’.” James crossed his arms, looking towards his grandchildren as Matt rubbed the back of his head as Betty sighed softly and held her husband close, who was fighting back the tears and the hurt that still stung despite the 30-plus years. 

“Dad…” Matt said slowly, unsure how he respond. 

“It’s fine Matt,” He muttered. “It’s just one of those things I’ll get over.”

“James!” Betty exclaimed before hesitating, making sure she didn’t wake up the two children. “James, there is no need to say that! Of course it’s still going to hurt what happened!” She took a moment to collect herself as Matt decided that he should probably head to his own hotel room. He made the excuse before leaving and headed to his room. 

Once there he let out a sigh he wasn’t aware he was holding in. He ran his hand through his hair.

“This weekend keeps getting weirder and weirder doesn’t it?”


	88. Little Holiday Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of drabbles starring Ruby and the coming holiday season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Santas or Elves were harmed in the making of this series of drabbles

.....

“Ms. Dee!!” Cordelia opened the door to see the very irritated toddler glaring at her. Cordelia tried to keep a straight face. 

“Oh hello there, Ruby…”

“You were supposed to read me the new chapter yesterday!!” The toddler exclaimed, puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms.

“I know, I know, but I’ve got lots of homework to grade,” Ruby’s face was priceless as Cordelia chuckled. “Here, how about you help me with tonight’s pile?” Ruby scrunched her face up. “Well, more eyes to look at it could make it go faster, so I can read the-” Ruby’s eyes lit up and took her babysitter’s hand.

“Oh! Ok! Let’s go!!”

.

* * *

 

.

“Fascinating…” Joey muttered as he watched the movie with everyone.

“The animation or the wizard guy?” Sammy asked slowly while Ruby and the toons sang along with Kris Kringle and the woodland creatures. 

“Yes.” Sammy stole a glance at Henry as if to silently say “You better keep a tight leash on him” and Henry just loudly sighed.

.

* * *

 

.

“Who’s that?” Bendy asked nervously, hiding behind Boris, who was hiding behind Ruby, who was beaming brightly.

“That’s Santa Claus!” Ruby explained. “He comes to the mall all the time, and you sit on his lap and you tell him what you want for Christmas and then the elves take a photo of you and Santa!” Bendy nodded slowly as Chris beamed at his little girl explained to the toons.

“Oh…” Boris said slowly. “What do you ask him?”

“That’s a secret between you and Santa!” Ruby exclaimed before becoming giddy with excitement. “Oh! It’s almost my turn!!” Chris chuckled as his little girl’s turn came up and bounding with excitement, came up and hugged the man in red before hopping up onto his lap and chatting to him excitedly, before whispering in the jolly man’s ear. After Ruby told what she wanted, they posed for the camera and afterwards, Ruby thanked St. Nick and hopped off, hurrying back to her dad, carrying the little gift bag.

“Did you have fun with Santa?”

“You betcha Daddy!” Ruby exclaimed before turning to see Bendy hesitantly walking up to the man in red. “Oh man, Bendy looks so nervous…”

“He’s got it, Ruby; he’s Ben….wait, what’s Boris doing-” Both father and daughter turned away as there was a crash and the yell of “Boris!” as the wolf saw Sammy walking over to them with a pretzel and had stumbled over St. Nick to get to the snack food.

“Ooo Lawrdy…” The man in red mumbled as Bendy laughed nervously.

“You could run through a brick wall Bo…”


	89. The Obligatory Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion "Family" have their first Christmas together. The toons learn about the joy of Christmas and being together, the various former employees and family members come together, and Joey is his usual brand of weirdness.

Christmas that year was…interesting. Not all of them actually celebrated Christmas, but they were all meeting up to have dinner together and exchange presents anyway. Henry was hosting Christmas dinner, which might have been a bad idea in retrospect. Given how big their little family had grown, he didn’t really have enough room. But dammit, he was going to include everyone he possibly could! Bendy and Boris were both extremely excited. They’d never actually celebrated Christmas before, and the idea of celebrating with people they cared about was incredibly appealing to them. They got even more excited when Ruby told them about Santa. They’d heard about it when Chris and Joshua came over to help set up and Ruby had started telling them about how she normally celebrated Christmas.

“And Daddy says that if I’m good, Santa will give me presents.”

“Wait, who’s Santa?” Bendy asked, tilting his head to the side.

“He’s a magic man who travels around the world and gives presents to good kids and coal to bad kids,” Ruby said.

“A magic man? Like Mr. Hill or Joey?” Boris asked.

“No. Very different from them.” Chris swooped in to put an end to that. There was no way he was going to let the toons associate Christmas and Santa with the kind of strange magic Murray and Joey practiced.

“Although, St. Nicholas is said to have a counterpart called Krampus.” Joey popped up from someplace, a bright smile on his face. “He’s supposed to be a hideous beast, half-man, half-goat, with burning eyes and massive horns. Krampus is said to steal away naughty children. He throws them in his sack and takes them to Hell so he can devour them.” Immediately, all three children let out a whimper and latched onto each other. They looked on the verge of tears.

“Joey!” Henry yelled from the kitchen.

“What? It’s interesting!”

“You’re scaring the kids!” Chris hissed as he came around the sofa to try and calm the children.

“Come help me cook.” Henry sighed, ushering Joey into the kitchen. His friend protested, of course, but he was dragged in anyway.

Most of the day was spent cooking. A lot of people were coming over, so a lot of food had to be made. Once everything was set up, Joshua and Chris spent the rest of their time entertaining the toons and Ruby. Allison and Dave were next to arrive, bearing presents to add to the pile under the tree. Both went into the kitchen to help with cooking. Also, because Henry needed more people to make sure Joey didn’t do anything weird to the food. Grant, Thomas, Wally, and Shawn all arrived together. They’d left to go do some last-minute shopping since Wally had forgotten to get presents due to all the excitement. Their presents were added to the pile and they joined the group entertaining the children. Bertram showed up with Lacie, his nephew Augustus, and his sister Charlotte. Charlotte was fussing over Bertram, fixing his tie and making him bend down so she could smooth his hair back.

“Hey, Augustus.” Chris waved to him. “How’re things going with you and Nancy?”

“Pretty good,” Augustus replied. “She said she might be a little late. She’s trying to force Sammy to come. Apparently, he doesn’t like parties?”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.” Joshua snorted.

“But she’s going to try and bring him.” Augustus continued. “Unfortunately, her parents and Jacob can’t come, though. They’re organizing the church’s Christmas pageant.”

“I was in their Christmas pageant one time!” Ruby piped up. “They let me be a sheep!”

“You were a very cute sheep,” Chris said with a smile.

“Bertie, stop fussing,” Charlotte said as Bertram tried to pull away from her. “I can’t finish fixing your hair if you keep moving around.”

“I’m fine. This is fine.” Bertram grumbled. “There’s no need to fix anything.”

“Just let her do what she wants.” Lacie patted Bertram’s back. Bertram continued to grumble as Charlotte kept messing with his hair, eliciting a giggle from Ruby.

Next to come were Esther and her family, along with Susie, Lewis, Helen, and Sophia. Sophia was holding Susie’s hand and excitedly telling her what they’d done at her school’s Christmas party. Susie, despite her original reluctance to attend the party, did seem rather happy to be included in this whole thing. Linda left the kitchen to warmly greet Lewis, Helen, Robert, and Esther. Sophia dragged Susie, Rachel, and Isaac over to the little group that had formed around the toons and Ruby. They were immediately included in the conversation they’d had going.

“This is kind of exciting,” Isaac said after a little. “I don’t think we’ve been to a Christmas party since we were really little.”

“Do people not normally have Christmas parties?” Bendy asked, tilting his head to the side.

“They do.” Rachel said. “But our family doesn’t celebrate Christmas.” This only served to confuse Bendy and Boris even more. They exchanged a look before turning back to Isaac and Rachel.

“We’re Jewish,” Rachel explained.

“They invited me, Mom, and Dad over for a Hanukkah party a few weeks ago,” Sophia said. “It was really fun! We got to spin dreidels and eat good food and light candles!”

“Mom and Dad aren’t really all that religious, though,” Isaac added. “But we do go to temple every Saturday and we both had a bar and bat mitzvah.”

“I’m still confused,” Bendy said.

“Christmas is kind of a Christian holiday.” Joshua piped up. “It’s supposed to celebrate the birth of Christ. Although, that’s not really what we’re doing right now.”

“Oh. Okay.” Bendy still didn’t really get it, but he figured it didn’t matter if Rachel and Isaac celebrated Christmas as long as they were there.

Cordelia, Roy, Nancy, and Sammy were the last people to show up. All four were wearing hideous Christmas sweaters and carrying gifts. Sammy was complaining loudly about how ugly his sweater was as they came through the door.

“If you hate it so much, then why don’t you take it off?” Nancy said, rolling her eyes. Sammy’s cheeks reddened and he avoided her gaze.

“I don’t…hate it.” He said tentatively.

“Good to see you made it.” Augustus got up to come over and kiss Nancy.

“Thanks.” Nancy returned the kiss. “Getting Sammy out of the house was a Hell of a job.”

“It really was something.” Cordelia giggled to herself as she went to deposit the presents.

“I still don’t see why I had to come,” Sammy grumbled. “I would have been completely fine just helping with the Christmas pageant.”

“If I have to be here, so do you.” Roy put a hand on Sammy’s shoulder.

“You can’t just be a hermit forever.” Nancy patted her brother’s shoulder, grinning wide. “Besides, Susie’s here~” Susie looked up from where she was sitting on the floor, blushing and waving awkwardly. Sammy awkwardly waved back.

“Have fun.” Nancy patted his back before disappearing off with Augustus.

They couldn’t actually all sit down at the table, there were too many of them, but when the food was ready, they all grabbed plates and sat wherever there was space. There was a wide variety of foods that had been prepared. There was something for everyone. Everyone sat around and talked, generally about what was going on in their lives. Joey kept trying to bring up Krampus again, despite being continually shot down by everyone else in attendance. It was still a little awkward between Sammy and Susie, but for the most part, everyone was happy to be in one another’s company. The whole thing reminded Henry a little bit of the Christmas parties they’d had at the studio before things went to Hell. He was glad they were all together. It didn’t matter that not all of them celebrated the holiday. What was important was that they were together. And they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late, but the idea came to me rather late.


	90. A Day with Uncle Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of a chapter where Ruby spends the day with her favorite uncle.

...

“Uncle Roy~!!” Ruby squealed as she tackled the taller Bell sibling. Roy chuckled as he picked up the girl as Cordelia adjusted her backpack.

“Hello, Ruby, it’s good to see you too.” He said. “Did you have a good time with Dawn and Dr. Robin?” Ruby nodded excitedly.

“Yes, yes, yes! Dawn and I played with the doggies!! They’re so big and fluffy! And they go woof woof!” Roy nodded simply as he walked into his home, where he would be taking care of the tot until her father picked her up after his shift.

“And sometimes Julius goes chirp chirp when he sees birdies!”

“Well, that’s kinda silly, isn’t it? He’s kinda big to be a bird, isn’t he?” Ruby nodded before she started giggling. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m thinking of Julius with big birdie wings! And him trying to sit on a bird bath with other birdies!” She devolved into giggles and even Roy started to laugh; she was definitely her father’s daughter at finding the humor in anything. A while later, Cordelia came into the living room and chuckled; Ruby was sitting on Roy’s lap, watching the man sketch, completely spellbound by the way Roy worked. She smiled softly as she leaned against the doorframe; Roy seemed very peaceful as he sketched and talked to Ruby when the little girl had questions and pointed to things he drew. She smiled to herself, knowing that she’d be gently teasing her brother about this for a while.

.

* * *

. 

“Bedtime story~” Ruby sang as Roy chuckled as she hopped onto the couch and snuggled under the covers. Roy chuckled and ruffled her hair.

“You are the only kid I know who is so happy to go to bed.” He teased and Ruby made a face.

“Well cause I get the best stories for bedtime!” Roy snickered.

“I suppose you’re right.” He said before pausing and looking over his shoulder. He gave a look to Cordelia. “Is something amusing there De-Ack!” Cordelia laughed as Roy covered his face, Ruby copying him as they got the flash of the camera’s light. “Dee! What was that for!?”

“Sorry Roy, but it was far too adorable not to get, and you know Linda will want a picture for the photo album.” Roy grumbled in annoyance as Ruby made a face.

“Ms. Dee...that wasn’t nice…” Cordelia chuckled.

“Would perhaps a before bed treat make it up to the two of you?” Ruby’s eyes went wide as Roy gave his sister a look, already planning to get back at his sister when her boyfriend visited next time before sighing.

“I suppose...but it better be something extra special for the two of us.”


	91. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Ruby have a moment together when the former notices the little girl being uncharacteristically quiet.

....

“You ok there Ruby?” The child was quiet as she continued to fiddle with the plush toy as Joshua sat next to her in the living room. “Ruby…”

“I heard Mrs. Johnson talk to Daddy the other day…” She whispered. “She says that she’s worried that I’m not growing up right…” Joshua sighed softly; the kindergarten teacher was from out of town and meant well, but clearly wasn’t thinking about her actions.

“She a doctor?” Ruby looked at him in confusion. “Is she a doctor?”

“No…?”

“Then I don’t think she needs to be telling anybody how they’re growing. Cause that’s a doctor’s job.” Ruby nodded slowly. “And you know that Dr. Robin will tell us if there’s something wrong and you know Dr. Hill will most definitely tell us about growing up right.” Joshua smiled softly as Ruby sighed softly. “Hey, Ruby, can I let you in on a secret?” Ruby looked at him. “I used to get told that I wasn’t going to grow up right either….” Ruby’s eyes were wide in shock. “The old ladies used to say that it wasn’t right for Henry to help raise me,”

“Why?”

“Cause he was married to Linda and people didn’t like that he came back and my dad didn’t and that he was being nice to my mom,” Joshua explained. “People thought that Henry was giving me a bad influence, and tried to tell my mom that she was being taken advantage of.” Ruby made a face.

“That’s silly.”

“I know, right! But I didn’t listen to them and look at me now; I’d have to say I’m pretty grown right if I say so myself.” He rubbed his nose as Ruby laughed before she got up and hugged the man.

“Thank you Uncle Joshy.” Joshua smiled softly and hugged her back.

“You betcha Rubes...” He said softly before pulling back. “How about the next time, Uncle Shawn meets Mrs. Johnson and he can set her straight? After all, I think he’s got enough evidence that you’re growing up just right.”  Ruby giggled and wiped her eyes and Joshua pulled her into a hug. “It’s gonna be alright sweetpea, she just doesn’t get that not everybody is going to be all cookie cutter and fit into bubbles.”

“Yeah…”

“I mean, can you imagine Bendy and Boris being normal?” She looked at him. “Like them behaving and not stealing Robert’s cookies on a daily basis? And not wanting to go on wild adventures?” He poked Ruby’s stomach, earning more giggles. “Or Wally never wanting to steal or rile up Sammy?” Ruby smiled and nodded.

“Then they wouldn’t be fun!”

“Exactly.” Joshua smiled. “Now come on, let’s go help Roy and Dee with dinner, ok?”

“Ok~!”


	92. Making Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Drabble with Ruby, Bendy, and Boris celebrating Valentine's Day

...

“Here Bendy!” Bendy looked at the card in confusion. “Happy Valentine’s Day!!”

“What?” Bendy looked at Ruby. “Isn’t that for couples and stuff?”

“No silly!” Ruby laughed. “It’s for everybody! And I made you and Boris cards!”

“Thanks Ruby,” Boris said as he looked at his heart shaped card. “It’s really cool….but we didn’t get you anything…”

“It’s ok, guys, Mr. Ed says you didn’t have Valentine’s Days in the studio, so how would you guys know?” Bendy and Boris smiled slightly. “But I can help you guys make cards for everybody now!”

“Wowie! That’s a good idea Ruby!!” Bendy exclaimed. “Especially since Mrs. Linda says we’re not supposed to be in the kitchen just yet!”

“She’s says she’s making something for everybody, but it’s a surprise.” Boris explained as the girl led the way to the arts and crafts stuff.

“Cool!”

.

* * *

 

.

“How’s everything, Linda?” Henry asked as he spotted his wife smiling and taking pictures. “The cupcakes are turning out good?” Linda motioned him over and he saw what she was smiling about. In the living room, Ruby was helping Bendy and Boris make Valentine’s Day cards for everybody while the Searchers got themselves covered in paper scraps and glitter.

“How do you spell instruments?” Bendy asked and Ruby shrugged, perplexed and confused before the demon saw Henry and Linda. “Oh! Papa Henry! Do you know how to spell instruments?” Henry laughed and nodded as Linda patted her husband’s back.

“You help them out while I finish up the cupcakes, alright? Then I can help out as well.” He pecked her on the cheek, earning a face from Bendy.

“We’ll be waiting for you sweetheart.”


	93. Valentine Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie doesn't like Valentine's Day anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit heavier, but I wanted to do it. ^^" Happy Valentine's Day!

Valentine’s Day was coming up, which meant that a lot of people were making or buying gifts for their significant others. Linda had decided to hold a chocolate making party at her and Henry’s home for anyone who wanted to be involved. Which meant that most of the women in their social group were now gathered in Linda’s kitchen to make chocolate. Susie had absolutely no interest in this activity, but Cordelia had dragged her along. So now she was in Linda’s kitchen, squashed between Allison and Cordelia while Sophia, Rachel, and Isaac were crowded around Linda and Esther. Susie found herself unwittingly reminded of being in the kitchen with her mother when she’d been young, standing on her tip toes so she could peek over the counter and see what she was doing. Her mother had always enjoyed having her children help her cook, even if they weren’t always all that good at it. She couldn’t help but smile at the memory. Things were still tense between her and her family, but they were making progress slowly. And Lewis still wanted to be around her.

“Does this taste good?” Cordelia asked, tugging on Susie’s sleeve. She held out a spoon of melted chocolate to Susie, who tentatively licked it.

“It tastes like all the other batches you’ve made.” She replied. Cordelia groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“It’s fine,” Allison reassured her. She would have put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but her hands were currently covered in flour and sugar. She was making cookies for Dave, rather than chocolate.

“It tastes good,” Susie said. “I don’t understand why you’re getting so worked up about this.”

“I just…I want him to like it.” Cordelia said through her hands. “I’ve never done this before.”

“He’ll like whatever you make him,” Susie said, a touch of bitterness entering her voice. Cordelia and Joshua reminded her of how she and Sammy had been when they’d been dating. Before it had all fallen apart.

“Aunt Susie! Aunt Susie!” Her attention was drawn away by Sophia holding up something. “Look! I made an Alice chocolate!” The resemblance to Alice Angel was pretty weak, but Sophia looked very proud of herself.

“It’s very nice, sweetheart.” Susie’s expression softened and she patted Sophia’s head. She was still getting used to being called ‘Aunt Susie’, but she’d be lying if she said it didn’t feel good. One of her favorite parts of voicing Alice had been the way children reacted to her. Whenever she’d told people she was the voice of Alice Angel, their faces always lit up.

“I tried to make it look like you!” Sophia beamed. Susie stared at her for a moment, her expression unreadable.

“Aunt Susie?” Sophia’s face fell. “Are…Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Susie said, a smile spreading across her face. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “It’s lovely.” Everyone had always said Allison looked more like Alice Angel. She had the dark hair and the slim build and all. No one ever made Alice look like her.

“How sweet.” Linda smiled softly at the two of them.

“Who would have thought the solution to everyone’s problems would just be having children care about them.” Esther laughed. The happy moment was interrupted by Rachel dumping a bowl of chocolate on her brother’s head.

“Rachel!” Esther immediately turned to her children when she heard Isaac’s shriek of surprise.

“He started it!” Rachel immediately said.

“Oh yeah?” Isaac narrowed his eyes. “Well, how do you like this?!” He then threw a bowl of cookie dough in Rachel’s face. This quickly escalated to both of them throwing food at each other.

“Oh dear.” Allison instinctively winced. Linda sighed and shook her head. Cordelia and Susie, both of them having grown up with brothers, just nodded in understanding. Sophie stood in front Susie, giggling a little as she watched Esther wrench apart her children.

“We do not throw food at each other. Especially not in other people’s homes!” Esther said, her expression stormy as she held Rachel and Isaac apart. Both children were fuming and looked at least a little ashamed. Although that might have just been because they were both covered in food.

“I’m sorry, Linda, but could we use your bathroom?” Esther asked, turning her gaze to Linda.

“Of course.” Linda smiled gently.

“We will talk about this later, you two.” Esther dragged Rachel and Isaac out. Once they were gone, everyone put their cooking on hold in order to clean up the Klein’s impromptu food fight.

“God, I hope my baby isn’t a boy,” Susie muttered as she helped to sweep up.

“You do realize Rachel was the one who started the food fight, don’t you?” Linda couldn’t help but laugh.

“All children are equally difficult,” Cordelia said.

“Fair enough,” Susie admitted.

“ _I’m_ not difficult!” Sophia proclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m very well behaved!” She puffed out her chest, looking very proud of herself.

“You’re a lovely little girl.” Allison agreed, smiling behind her hand. “Your Auntie Susie is going to just spoil you rotten.”

“Shut up,” Susie muttered, her cheeks turning red.

Once they’d cleaned up, they got back to baking. Cordelia finally settled on a design for her chocolates for Joshua and Allison packaged up the cookies for Dave. Linda and Susie helped Sophia wrap up her chocolates, a few of which were set out for Susie herself. Rachel and Isaac were brought back down by Esther after a bit. Rachel and Isaac had evidently been given a talking to as they both looked sullen and a little ashamed. Sophia proudly presented the Klein siblings with some chocolates and Valentine cards.

“Thanks, Sophia.” Rachel’s expression softened as Sophia handed her the candy.

“Yeah, thanks!” Isaac grinned, starting to nibble on the chocolate. Linda and Esther had helped to make sure it tasted good.

“You’re welcome!” Sophia beamed. “Valentine’s Day is about loving everyone, after all!”

After that, everyone slowly trickled out. Lewis came to pick up Sophia, saying a brief hello to her before leaving. Esther left with Rachel and Isaac to pick up Robert from a therapy session. Allison and Cordelia went to the tattoo parlor to give their gifts to their respective boyfriends. Which left Susie with Linda. Henry was out doing…something. Susie wasn’t sure. She’d been sleeping when Henry had left. She’d been sleeping a lot lately. She holed up in her room to just wallow in her own misery for a little. Cordelia had been trying to get Susie to go to therapy lately. Susie knew it would be a good idea, but she just wasn’t ready. For now, she laid on the bed and remembered the Valentine’s Days of years past. Her self-pity was interrupted, however, by a knock at her door.

“Go away.” She said. “I’m wallowing in self-pity.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt that. I just wanted to give you a Valentine’s Day present.”

Susie immediately perked up, looking to the door. Sammy stood there, leaning on the door frame. He was smiling almost tenderly, a box in one hand.

“Alright. You can come in.” She sat up.

“Thanks.” Sammy walked over and held out the box to her. Susie’s eyes widened upon seeing exactly what the box was. A few months after Joey had introduced Alice Angel to the public, he’d come out with a limited run of chocolates based on the character. Sammy had gotten them for her after they’d come out, which had absolutely made her day. They’d been discontinued before Valentine’s Day had come around, however. Somehow, Sammy had still managed to get her a box, though. He claimed he’d found it lying around, but she’d known that hadn’t been true. Still, she hadn’t seen a box of them in years.

“Where did you get these?!” She demanded, grabbing the box. “They discontinued these years ago!” It was just as she remembered, right down to the packaging with Alice on the front.

“I bullied Joey into giving me the recipe and some specialty molds before he discontinued it for good,” Sammy replied. “I wanted to make them for you for Valentine’s Day every year, but…” He trailed off, pursing his lips. Ah, yes. She’d been replaced and their relationship had fallen apart.

“So, every time you said you’d found a box laying around…You’d actually made it for me?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Sammy nodded, his gaze firmly on the window. “Nancy gave me a pretty hard time about it at the time.” Susie stared down at the box in her hands. He’d gone out of his way to make something for her that would make her happy. And she’d been nothing but cruel to him and his family.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to your wallowing.” Sammy turned to leave. “I just wanted to give you that. For old time’s sake.”

“Wait!” Susie rose up to grab his hand. Sammy stopped, looking back at her.

“I…Will you eat it with me?” She asked quietly. “I mean, I want you to have some too.” She stared at the ground. She didn’t have the courage to look him in the eye. Sammy watched her for a moment or two, his expression blank.

“Alright.” He finally said. The two of them sat down on the bed together. Susie tentatively pried the lid off, staring at the chocolates in wonderment.

“They’re beautiful.” She whispered, letting her fingers graze over the candies. Each one was a perfect image of Alice.

“Thanks.” Sammy smiled. “I worked really hard on them.” Susie instinctively flushed, reaching down to pick up a chocolate and pop it in her mouth. It wasn’t the best chocolate she’d ever eaten, but it was still good. Sammy took one and ate it as well.

“I’ve done better.” He shrugged.

“I think it’s good,” Susie said.

“Well, that’s what matters.”

The two of them continued to sit there, eating the chocolate. Everything was quiet. And that…That was enough. They were still working on their relationship and for now…They just wanted to be together.


	94. They Swear They're Grown-Ass Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dabble where Bertie and Sammy prove....
> 
>  
> 
> Well, they're certainly proved that they're not ready to admit that their loved ones grew up.

...

 

“Wowie~ You’re getting married?” Nancy nodded as Bendy looked at her engagement ring. Nancy was smiling, though her face was bright pink.

“Yeap, Augustus proposed to me during our date…”

“Wow…” Bendy said slowly.

“You’re not gonna do it this weekend with Lewis?” Nancy laughed.

“Of course not Boris! That’s their special day, and it be pretty rude to take away the focus from the bride and groom.” She explained. “Which is why, if you boys do get to join in the reception, you’re going to behave yourself.” Bendy nodded slowly as Boris looked confused.

“What’s a reception?” Nancy sighed as her brother came downstairs.

“Wasn’t there a wedding short or something?” Sammy raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you talking about this with those two?” Sammy asked and Nancy blinked slowly, realizing that her brother wasn’t home when she told the news the other night.

“Um...well…”

“Nancy’s getting married!” Bendy exclaimed happily. “Augustus and her are! They're gonna have a wedding~” Sammy pursed his lips.

“No.” Bendy and Boris both looked confused.

“Whadda mean Mr. Sammy?”

“No. No, she’s not getting married.” Nancy frowned and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

“And why not?” Sammy looked at her like it was obvious,

“I’m barely tolerating that you’re now older, let alone doing one of the most important things of your life!” He exclaimed. “You’re my baby sister!” Nancy blinked slowly as Bendy tilted his head in confusion.

“But she’s not a baby.” The door opened and Bertram stormed in, glaring at Sammy, followed by a sheepish looking Augustus.

“ _YOU_.” Bertram hissed, jabbing a finger into Sammy’s chest. “This is your fault your sister is marrying my nephew!”

“ _EXCUSE ME_ ??!” Sammy snapped back, jamming a finger into the park designer’s chest. “If anything it’s _your_ fault!!” The two went back and forth arguing as Nancy looked at Augustus.

“I guess he didn’t take it too well?” Augustus shrugged.

“He just had a funny face when I told him and marched his way here...Mom says this is actually normal for him.” Nancy nodded as the engaged couple watched their older relatives bicker with each before Linda stormed downstairs, chewing the two grown men out for being so loud while Ruby was taking her nap. While that was going on, Bendy looked at Nancy.

“Are Bertie and Sammy gonna have to behave at your wedding too?”

“That’s assuming they’ll make it to Lewis’s wedding first.”


	95. Very Short Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short drabble I wanted to do, involving the repercussions of a very "investigative" (read: nosy as hell) teenager and the fact that there's a lot of things that happened that the studio members aren't aware/ready to face regarding what happened since they've been gone n what not.

....

“Lewis?” Cordelia asked as she poked her head into her coworker’s classroom, where the lights were off, but the teacher was sitting at the desk, face covered by his hands. Cordelia came over to the desk. “Lewis, what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m fine…” He barely managed out and Cordelia sighed softly and pulled up a chair, taking his hands.

“Lewis, don’t lie to me.” She said firmly and Lewis forced a bitter laugh.

“She’s a good kid, honestly, and it’s not like I shouldn’t expect it…” He said before sighing. “But that Klien kid and her nosy streak…” Cordelia smiled softly.

“Joshua did tell her to not poke her nose in other people’s business…but I guess with the news that everyone’s back is getting the kids riled up again with the old rumors and stuff…” Lewis made a sigh and wiped his face.

“I don’t want to call her parents; her mom’s already dealing with everybody coming back too, but I’m not sure one of these days she won’t end up getting the brunt of someone snapping at her.” Cordelia smiled sympathetically.

“It wasn’t too bad, was it?” Lewis shrugged.

“I don’t even remember it…obviously it’s not that-”

“Lewis.” Cordelia said sternly. “It was a big deal, regardless of what anyone else thinks.” She took his hand. “It’s obviously going to take a while...but we’re going to get through this.” She smiled and Lewis returned with a small sad one of his own.

“Yeah….yeah…” He chuckled before forcing himself up. “I better get going...don’t want hold Helen and Sophia up…or make you late for your date with Joshua.” Cordelida gently shoved him and chuckled.

“Nah, he’s helping the coaches this week, so he’s going to be a bit busy,” She chuckled before patting Lewis on the back. “We’ve got this Lewis….one way or another.” Lewis smiled at the younger woman.

“Yea…you’re right.”


	96. Little Drabble with Mrs. Lawrence and Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short Drabble starring Joey and Mrs. Lawrence

...

“And then you go to the bag, and click on the balls.” Jacob explained as he had Ruby in his lap, playing with his gameboy. “And the trainer will toss the ball and we’ll get him.”

“What if he gets out?”

“Then we try the sleep move again.” Rebecca smiled softly as she watched the two play the game in the park.

“Oh! Mrs. Lawrence….” Rebecca looked up and saw Joey walking over to them. “Ah, um…Mr. Charles did say Jacob was...I mean if you aren’t-”

“Feel free to have a seat, Joseph.” Joey awkward sat next to the woman as the children continued their game. “The weather is certainly nice…”

“Um...yeah…” Joey said, fidgeting slightly before sighing. “Mrs. Lawrence, I know there’s nothing I can do to-”

“It’s fine.” Joey looked at her in shock and confusion. “I know you’re trying to be better.” Joey looked at the ground as he sighed.

“I didn’t think it would get that bad...I just…” He looked at his hands and sighed softly, as Rebecca patted his back gently.

“The world works in mysterious ways, Joseph. You somehow managed to take away my husband and child, and give them back to me.”

“That was more Henry and Murray’s doing…”

“Perhaps, but you kept them alive.” She retorted. “If you truly wanted, you could’ve easily killed them.” Joey opened his mouth to argue before pausing as the woman patted him on the shoulder. “You are a good man, Joseph….even if you don’t think so yet.”

“Oh! I caught it! I caught it!” Ruby squealed excitedly. “Jacob did you see that?! I caught it!” Jacob laughed.

“Yeah, you certainly are a strong trainer, huh?” Ruby scrambled up and hurried over to Rebecca and Joey.

“Look! Look! I caught it!” Joey looked at the rather strange looking creature on the screen.

“Um...ok? It’s...a mouse?”

“It’s a Ratty-atta!” Ruby corrected. “It’s the Pokey-man version of a mouse.”

“Ah….ok then…” Joey said. “Congratulations on that then Ruby…” Ruby beamed excitedly.

“Thank you Uncle Joey!!” Joey blinked slowly as he was hugged tightly by the little girl. Rebecca chuckled softly as the brain cells in Joey’s head tried to restart.

“Looks like my point has been proven again….”


	97. Bonding Between Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob goes to his brother with a question and the two bond.

...

“Hey Sammy?” Sammy lowered his crossword puzzle and looked at his younger brother. “Do I have to get you birthday and Christmas presents for the past 14 years?” Sammy blinked slowly.

“W-What?”

“Well, Rachel was poking her nose into things and the conversation got to that…” Jacob said sheepishly. “I mean she wasn’t poking her nose in; she was trying to derail the conversation when some of the dorks at school tried to bother me about you…” Jacob rubbed the back of his head. 

“People are rather nosy…” Sammy noted slowly and Jacob chuckled

“Yeah, Rachel’s pretty bad at that but thankfully she hasn’t stuck her foot in her mouth yet, but she’s getting pretty close…”

“Well, she is Joey’s niece. And you’ve seen what happens when he’s got his mind stuck on something.” Jacob chuckled. “And he’s mellowed, oddly enough.”

“Well, Chris and Joshua could easily turn him into a pretzel if he did anything stupid again.” 

“There is that…” Sammy mused. “They certainly are slightly more muscular than I remember…I suppose that’s a perk of military training.” Jacob shrugged.

“I guess so, but you still haven’t answered my question.” Sammy chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t think you have to get me anything,” Jacob let out a sigh of relief and Sammy laughed. “Mr. Harpin still goes by that logic of ‘growing character’, huh?”

“His house is the only gets egged and tepeed every year at Halloween….” Jacob sighed softly. “Last year it was pamphlets on the dangers of sugar.” Sammy snorted and started to laugh. “He did give Ruby an apple though, but that might’ve been because Chris and Roy were standing right behind her.”

“They probably lead the teenagers in egging the houses, don’t they?” Jacob stared at his brother for a few seconds before speaking.

“I plead the fifth.” Sammy stared at his brother before laughing.

“Smart man.”


	98. Alice Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles staring Alice Angel~

....

“What are all these doodles?” Nancy raised an eyebrow at the toon angel as the trio were in the parlour.

“Those are tattoos!” Bendy explained. “These guys use this thingy to draw on people! It’s actually kinda cool, cause it can be really meaningful, right Nancy?” Nancy smiled.

“It can be,” She said. “Not always, but a good chunk of the time they are.” Bendy beamed brightly. “Are you guys waiting for Wally?”

“Yeah! And then we’re going to pick up Ruby!” Boris said. “And then we’re going to the park!”

“And then ice cream~!” Bendy finished.

“Yeah, I wanna see what Ruby’s like…” Alice said sheepishly.

“She’s been keeping the boys in line, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Nancy said. “She’ll adore you and your extra help.”

“Hey!” Bendy puffed his cheeks and Nancy laughed.

“I’m joking Bendy, you and her are two mischief makers in a pod.” She said. “But she’ll love seeing you too Alice.” Alice looked at her in surprise.

“R-Really?”

“Of course,” Nancy chuckled. “I mean Sophia takes the cake, but Ruby does like your character in the show.” Alice looked at her shoes, her face flushing as Bendy snickered.

“Not as much as Boris though!” He joked and Boris blushed.

“Bendy, she likes all of us.” He said. “Not just me…” Nancy rolled her eyes playfully as Boris fiddled with his overalls in embarrassment.

“You three are pieces of work, you know that?” Bendy beamed brightly.

“You betcha!”

 

.

* * *

 

.

“And this is Alice!” Bendy introduced to Ruby’s friends as they crowded around them at the park. “The one and only Alice Angel!”

“She doesn't look like she does in the shorts.” Jerry pointed out and one of the girls, June, groaned loudly.

“There’s such things as a haircut, Jerry.” Ruby nodded.

“Yeah, there’s no need to be rude.” The boy frowned and crossed his arms.

“But she doesn’t look like her! Bendy and Boris look like they did, so she-”

“Nu-uh!” Ruby said firmly. “Bendy and Boris aren’t exactly like in the show. Bendy smiles a lot more and isn’t as unlucky, and Boris chases the kitty cats around to pet them! And  _ I _ like them more like this!” Ruby stuck out her tongue at the boy. “And if you don’t like it, you don’t have to play with us.” She huffed and took Alice’s hand. “Come on, we can go play on the swings.”

“Oh yeah! Boris is the best at pushing us!” June said as the girls led Alice, Boris, and Bendy away from Jerry, whose face was rather priceless, considering he got told off by two younger girls.

.

* * *

 

.

“And then over and then under….” Alice said, tongue sticking out as she tried braiding Ruby’s hair. The toddler was dozing off in Shawn’s lap as he watched Alice try to the hair. “This is really hard….”

“It takes a lot of practice,” Shawn said simply. “You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Alice grunted as she started over again. He smiled softly. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, Joey and Henry can’t do braids either…” Alice looked at him. “Yeah, they wanted to design you with a braid but when I challenged them to braid an artist’s hair to show them what I’d have to do if we made dolls of you...and yeah, let’s just say that the short hair got a unanimous vote from everybody.” Alice chuckled slightly before looking at Shawn.

“Wouldn’t Mr. Henry have gotten better since Ruby wears braids?”

“Nope,” Ruby chimed in sleepily. “Aunt Linda braids my hair...Uncle Henry just puts ribbons….” Both Shawn and Alice chuckled as the little girl fell asleep in Shawn’s lap.


End file.
